


25 Reasons To Visit Your Local Dungeon

by zutaralover94



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Author's Kink of Katara's Ass, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Breed Kink?, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deep throat, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dom!Zuko, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Filming, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time in BDSM, Flavored Lube, Flogging, Floor Sex, Gags, Glory Hole, Handcuffs, I Love You, I don' know if you can call it that, Jet call Katara Kitty, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, Love Bites, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Phone Sex, Porn Watching, Public Sex, Riding, Road Head, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Shibari, Spanking, Spitroasting, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Writer!Katara, Zuko's Scars are NOT self harm, more daddy kink, said during sex, slight belly buldge, small sub drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/zutaralover94
Summary: Katara is given a new writing assignment at her job at Warrior Magazine. (One that is not in her expertise.) The assignment? 25 Reasons To Visit Your Local Sex Dungeon. This was a long way away from her normal wardrobe 'how to's. So, research is mandatory. Which means visiting her local sex dungeon: The Blue Spirit.Zuko, the best rigger The Blue Spirit has, is entrusted with the newbie. He was looking forward to taking down all of this pristine writer's walls.(This is terrible summary for this is Kinktober 2020)
Relationships: Jet/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 871
Kudos: 883





	1. Reason 1: Consent Is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> I am very excited this year. It should be a daily update minus weekends. Thank you to all who voted. I hope you enjoy!

“Alright, Ladies and Gents,” Kyoshi sat down at the top of the table. “I want to hear what you all have been working on. Suki, start us off.”

“Well, I just got back from my honeymoon. So, I think that my next column will be about the top places to go to while on your honeymoon.” Suki shrugged.

“That is very unlike you,” Kyoshi smiled and gave her a nod.

Suki nudged Katara and whispered, “Do I tell her that while I was on my honeymoon, we did the batting cages and raced cars down the desert?”

Katara shook her head and giggled. “That sounds about right.”

“Katara,” Kyoshi smiled and waited for her to tell her next plan.

“I thought about doing a ‘how to’ segment,” Katara shrugged. “I’m thinking like a ‘How to Capsule your Closet’.”

Kyoshi pursed her lips, “Didn’t you do that last season?”

“Um, no?” Katara looked around. “I did a minimalist closet design.”

Kyoshi looked around, “We need something… more.”

“More?” Katara tilted her head, “Like a How to Build a Wardrobe?”

Kyoshi rolled her eyes, “Child, does your whole world revolve around what you wear?”

The group laughed and Katara chuckled, “I mean, that’s pretty much all I’ve ever written for _Warrior_. So yes, my priorities lie in what I wear.” She tugged on her emerald green blazer. 

“Hmm,” Kyoshi folded her fingers in her lap. “Let’s change that.” Kyoshi looked around the group. “Who would like to switch with Katara?” Practically everyone’s’ hand shot up. Kyoshi clicked her tongue. “Not everyone can write for the fashion column.” 

There was a small break of murmurs before Kyoshi pointed to Yue, who was in the back painting her nails. “Yue, what are you working on?”

“Uh,” Yue blinked up from her midnight blue nails. “Spicing up the bedroom with a little extra kink.”

“Perfect.” Kyoshi clapped her hands together, “Katara you will write for the relationship column this month. Yue you will be writing for the fashion.” 

Katara stood up from her chair, “But Kyoshi, I don’t know the first thing about-.”

“You’re right, that would be too easy for a seasoned writer like yourself.” Kyoshi shrugged. “How about a ‘How to Add Kink to Your Bedroom.’ No, no. That’s a long same lines. I want something deeper, something more.”

“That’s what she said.” Suki whispered beside her. Katara knocked her elbow into her shoulder with a glare.

Kyoshi looked over to where last year’s top ten were still on the story board six months later. Katara’s eyes followed hers when she saw the smile widen on Kyoshi’s face. “I’ve got it.” Kyoshi turned to Katara. “‘25 Reasons to Visit Your Local Dungeon’.”

Katara blinked multiple times as the group around her began whispering, “I’m sorry?”

“Did you not hear me? I want to know 25 reasons why I should visit a sex dungeon. It’s now. It’s hip.” Kyoshi gave a shrug to her shoulders. “I want to run this in our October issue. So, you have two months to complete it. Got it?”

“But Kyoshi-,” Katara started but stopped when Kyoshi raised an eyebrow. 

“Good. Now sit, let’s move on to the food column.” Kyoshi moved on from her.

+++

Katara sat down to her computer and blew out a breath, “Why me?” She opened up her browser and began to research the topic. She bit her lip and looked for sex dungeons to visit. 

June came over with her cup of coffee and leaned against her desk. “So, the relationship column, huh?”

“It’s not even about relationships.” Katara groaned and scrolled down a black and white website. 

“I have a friend who owns a private dungeon,” June sips her coffee. “I could probably get you in.”

Katara looked up to her with a smile, “Do you know everyone?”

June shrugs, “Do you want to continue looking or do you want help?”

“I want help,” Katara practically begged. “I’ve never written anything like this before.”

“I know,” June smirks and takes another drink. “You can help me when Kyoshi decides I need to write for the fashion column.” 

“Alright, so what do I need to do? Who do I call?”

“Don’t worry about it,” June stood back up. “She kind of owes me one too. I’ll tell her to meet up with you at that little coffee shop two blocks down after work. Don’t be late, kay?”

“Yeah,” Katara blinked at the quick information. “Thanks!” She yelled out as she realized she had zoned out for a second.

+++

Katara ended up being late. Well on time, technically. But she wanted to be here like an extra ten minutes to have at least one coffee in her and to go over questions. She walked in and looked around. She wasn’t too sure who she was looking for, so she stepped up to get her coffee order first. She flipped her phone over in her fingers as she waited for her name to be called.

Katara smiled to the next lady in line. And Katara had to admit, the girl looked amazing. She looked like she stepped right out of the last issue of Ember Magazine. Her t-shirt was cropped right below her bra line that peeked out when she extended her arm to pay, a high waisted red velvet mini skirt, and black high top tennis shoes. Her hair was done up in a messy bun and two strands of hair hung down on either side of her face. Her red tinted sunglasses were placed on top of her head as to not disturb the hair strands. 

“Katara,” The barista called out and Katara stepped up to the bar with a quiet ‘thank you’.

“Katara?” Katara turned to the voice behind her and noticed it was the girl who ordered behind her. Her red lips smirked at her, “June said you were adorable.”

“Ju-?”

“I’m Azula, June’s friend.” Azula smiled and her golden eyes scanning Katara from head to toe, “Yeah, you look about as innocent as…” Azula clicks her tongue and turns to grab her coffee as it’s sat on the counter. “Come on.” 

Azula sat down at a small table on the side and gestured for Katara to sit across from her, “It’s rare that the BDSM community gets featured anymore. You know after that series came out, I had so many interviews for people to come and join my dungeon.” Azula pursed her lips slightly and rubbed her finger along the cup rim. “A few were magazines, but I didn’t like that kind of press. I knew they were only in it for one thing.”

“What’s that?” Katara pulled out a pen and small notebook from her bag.

“Well maybe two things,” Azula shrugged her shoulders, her perfectly shaped eyebrows came together. “One, a free way into a sex dungeon. And two,” Azula sipped her coffee before setting on the table. “And two, they are just looking for ways to put down the BDSM community. They don’t want to learn. They want to get in and see that it’s nothing but abuse or nonconsensual. But my dungeon is anything but that.” Azula sits back in her chair and folds her arms over her chest. “Each client has to go through an interview with me, a second one with the dom or sub that I have appointed, on top of being screened. We run backgrounds on both health and personal backgrounds. If you don’t pass those three, you will never see the light of day in my den. And a lot of people don’t like that.” Azula chuckles, “It keeps out the weak.”

“Impressive,” Katara says as she finishes writing. “I personally would be happy you’d go through such great lengths. It means you're keeping people safe while they enjoy their time.”

“Exactly,” Azula smiled and reached up for her drink, “Not only are you safe but so are our masters. Each room is designated with a dungeon monitor and silent alarms. We make sure that everyone is playing by the rules and anything that is done is consensual.”

Katara nods along, “I’m not going to lie, I looked up a few things before and wanted to ask you about a few of them.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Azula shrugged, “Though if it is asking about relationships between a master and their submissive. I’m afraid I can’t help you there.”

“No problem,” Katara looked down at her list, quite a few of her questions did revolve around those terms. “Uh, what would you suggest to a person who is just coming into the BDSM scene?”

“Research,” Azula said with a sip. “Interview with the owner or even a master at a dungeon. Maybe even go to observe a night of play. Many places around here have just an option to observe and socialize in their dungeons. That is where I would start.” Azula sat her cup back down, “But if you’re talking about just bringing a bit of kink to your sex life, I definitely delve a little deeper into the research aspects before looking into joining a dungeon.” Azula gave a sly smirk, “Is that what you are looking for Miss Katara?”

“Yes, that was a great answer-,”

“No, no.” Azula leaned forward. “Are you looking to add a little something extra?”

“I-I’m, uh, I’m sorry what?” Katara blinked up from her page to Azula.

“Oh, come on, Katara.” Azula ran her fingers sound the rim of her glass on the table. “You’re not that innocent. You looked things up before you got here. Something must have caught your eye.”

Katara felt heat rush to her cheeks. “I-,” She stopped and looked back down at her notebook. “I’m really only here to write about your dungeon. I wasn’t going to play or anything.”

Azula’s smirk never seemed to leave her face as she brought her coffee cup back up to her mouth. “But you thought about it. At least something. Everyone has a kinky side.” Azula’s smirk turned almost like an all-knowing evil smile. “I’ve learned the most put together ones are the most fun to watch fall apart under my masters’ touch. And they are usually the ones into the good kinks. The ones that really get off to calling their master ‘Sir’ or ‘Daddy’.”

Katara could feel the heat in the tips of her ears, across her cheeks and spreading through her neck. She tried to gather her wits but was too stunned. And when Azula broke out into a laugh Katara’s eyes got wide and she sat back in her chair.

“Agni,” Azula said through her laughter. “June wasn’t kidding. You would be a lot of fun to play with.” The dungeon owner calmed down after a few moments. “Alright, what is your next question?”

Katara blinked again, “Does June attend your-?”

“Nu-huh, that is client confidentiality.” Azula put a finger to her lips, “But if she sent you, you must know she does. And what a gorgeous thing she is too. She’s a big fan of floggers, using and taking.”

Katara’s eyes got wide again before she coughed and leaned forward to take a drink. But then it settles on her, “I can kind of see it.”

Azula gives a light laugh, “What else you got over there?”

Katara goes down a list of things before Azula is taking her notepad to see what other questions she has. Azula pursed her lips, “You know what?” Azula pushes the notebook back across the table. “My brother is giving a demonstration tonight. Why don’t you come and watch?”

“Your brother?” Katara tried to stop being so surprised. 

Azula stood up with a nod, “Yeah, just ask June for the details. Since you're not playing yet, you don’t need to worry about the test. But the minute you decide to join.” Azula stops gathering her stuff and her golden eyes turn very serious. “We will get the test and I will set you up with one of our doms.”

Katara stood up to and gathered her things, “Wait, uh,”

“Don’t worry, doll.” Azula patted her cheek. “Just show up tonight. Maybe in something a little less ‘I work in a high rise building with a stick up my butt all day.’ Okay?” Azula gave a small pinch to her cheek. 

Katara looked down to her mini black wrap dress and emerald green blazer. She tapped the floor with her pointed toe stilettos before looking up to see Azula had already left. Katara huffed and gathered her things. There was a small bundle of nerves growing in her lower stomach.

+++

Katara’s knots only tightened in her stomach as she showed up to the location on the southern side of downtown. It was a modern building with a large blue flame in neon light. She texted June to let her know she was here.

June popped out the door a few seconds later and waved to her, “Come on, Zuko already started his demo.” Katara bit her lip and tried to settle her stomach. She started toward the door and got there a little faster than she expected, and June reached out for the clip in her hair. “You look hot, but your clip said, ‘suburban mom’.”

Katara adjusted her one shoulder crop top and ran her hand over her faux leather joggers. “She said something anti-I-come-from-family-money.”

June nodded, “Close enough, come on.”

Katara entered and was actually pleasantly surprised at the white marble entrance. It really kind of reminded her of a fancy hotel lobby. Including a small receptionist with a high braided ponytail. She smiled and asked Katara for her ID. Katara passed it over with a smile and watched as June peeked around a large red drape and into the next room.

June smiled to her as Katara collected her ID and a small wristband to show she was simply observing. "Ready?"  _Was that a glint of something in her eye?_

Katara nodded and did her best to steady her racing heart in anticipation. She bit her lip as she made her way past the curtain. It wasn't much different than the lobby except for people milled around in oversized chairs and lounges and the lighting was a little more dim. Many eyes were on the display on the small platform. 

The writer gave a small gasp as she saw the most gorgeous guy she's ever seen in her life. He was wrapping and tying a black rope around the woman lying on her back. Her leg was bent, and it looked to be tied. She looked beautiful too. 

She took a step closer to the platform but was stopped by a hand on her arm. June pulled her along the side to the other side of the room. June practically pushed Katara onto a large lounge before handing her a martini glass. "This side has the best views."

Katara continued to look on as the man tied knots along the rope and then after he check in on the woman, he flipped her over. Her bent legs were up in the air and her toes were pointed in the air. The master pulled her arms back and he began wrapping her arms in ropes and knots. 

Katara watched in silent awe of the demonstration. ‘Zuko’, Katara remembered June saying when she got here, was constantly checking in on the girl as he pulled the woman into different positions. Explaining which position was best for what and different ways to tie a sub to a bed or spanking bench and even a St Andrews cross. 

The writer was so enthralled she hadn’t noticed that the people in the room had thinned out or the couple that was sitting next to her in a highbacked chair was definitely liking the demonstration. She watched as Zuko delicately unwrapped the woman and ran his hands over the small indents in the woman’s skin.

“So?” Azula sits beside Katara and switches Katara’s empty glass with a new one. “What do you think?”

Katara gives a deep sigh, “That was beautiful. Almost like an art.”

Azula smirks, “Zuko is our best rigger.” She leaned her chin on her hand as she crossed her legs. “He does great work no matter the bunny.”

“Bunny?” Katara copies as if trying to connect the words to the ones she had read online earlier that day. 

“Right,” Azula nodded and nudged Katara with the toe of her heeled combat boots. “I forget you’re new even to the vocabulary.” She gives a great sigh. “So, you ready to learn more? Maybe even get your hands dirty.”

“Oh,” Katara blinked a few times and blushed as she looked down at her hands. “Uh, I think it would be a better idea if maybe I did a little research.”

“Mmm,” Azula pushed her lips over to the side. She looked over her dungeon before raising her hand and calling out for the master who demonstrated tonight. “Zuko!”

Zuko turned towards them and held up a finger to them as he helped the woman from the platform. She kissed his cheek and wrapped her partially naked body in a robe. Zuko watched her as she made her way all the way to the employee’s private room.

The master walked over to where Azula and Katara were waiting. He smiled as Azula motioned for a drink to be given to Zuko. “Hey.”

“Zuko, I’d like you to meet a friend of a friend. This is Katara, she’s new to the scene.” Azula motioned to Katara. “Katara, this is my brother. And before you get weirded out. We never overlap at work.”

Katara saw the resemblance, the dark hair, the prefect pale complexion and golden eyes. (Though Zuko’s looked a little more clear.) There was a scar on the left side of his face, wasn’t really scary or horrible to look at. Katara slightly wondered what had happened or if it was a birthmark. It just added something to Zuko. Something Katara was really into.

“Nice to meet you,” Zuko held out a hand to Katara. And Katara’s insides felt like they melted as she shook his hand. “Which friend of a friend?”

Zuko was definitely much hotter up close. The tight black shirt he was wearing clung to his muscles and the dark jeans fit him nicely too. He still had a rope around his neck from the demo and there was a small utility belt with different items. She could see a pair of scissors and a roll of medical tape.

“June,” Katara answered for herself. “We work together.”

Zuko raised his eyebrow and took a glance over at Azula, “The magazine?”

Azula shrugged, “I’m not too worried about it.” She patted Katara’s knee. “Katara seems like a smart girl.”

June plops down on the other side of Katara, “Don’t worry so much ZuZu. I’ll watch over her, so your name doesn’t get dragged through the mud.”

“My name?” Zuko’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion at June. “Why would she-?”

“Well, she’s your newest client.” Azula said with a smile. Her golden eyes glittered with mischief. 

“What?” Both Katara and Zuko ask and look over to the owner. 

“Wait, I didn’t say I-,” Katara shook her head and looked up to Zuko. “I’m not ready. I was just here to do a little research. I promise I won’t be-.” Katara’s eyes dropped to the white marble floor. She dropped off her sentence and a small silence stretched through the group. Katara bit the inside of her lip before looking back up at Zuko. “I would like, however, to ask a few questions. If you don’t mind. Uh,” Katara reached for her bag to pull out pen and paper. “Azula said she can’t answer any questions about, uh tops and bottoms? No, no, um… Doms and subs.” Katara hasn’t looked up to the group as she flips the pages in her notebook. “Or is that the same thing? I never got a clear answer. And is verse and switch the same?”

“Damn,” June starts to laugh. “Babe, I knew you were innocent but stumbling over vocabulary?” She looked over Katara’s shoulder at the detailed notes and definitions. “Are those color coded?” Katara swallows and glances at June. “You do know this is supposed to be a fun column not an essay you hand into your English Lit professor.”

“I-,” Katara starts but Azula reaches out to push June away.

“She’s fine.” Azula shakes her head and looks at Katara with another sly smile. “But I do need to let you know that you are not allowed to interview my team unless you are a member.”

“But I-,” Katara looked around. Azula held her sly smile, Zuko’s arms were crossed over his chest and June only raised an eyebrow at her with a smile that might have matched Azula’s. 

Katara gave a small huff, she had to get this column done. And she still had so many questions! Kyoshi would be so upset if she couldn’t find another topic to write about. Katara’s shoulders dropped as she looked down at her questions. She had already done a ton of research for this piece. Changing subjects would be a huge hassle. 

And would joining a sex dungeon for a few weeks really be that bad? Maybe she could do like a onetime deal just so she could get answers…Katara sighed and looked back up at Zuko and then over to his sister. 

“Is there like a one time-?”

“Katara, darling,” Azula leaned in. “I’d love to help you with this article but if you don’t want to actually know how it works and base your column on hearsay… then sure. Tonight, is your one time trial.” She then leaned back and looked around her establishment. “But I think you’re more of a hand on learner. You pick things up better by doing than just reading something that is probably made up on the internet. Am I right?” Katara gave a small nod. “Alright how’s this. Because I wouldn’t mind being featured in a magazine. I have a new master who needs to grow her clientele. A few new clients could be nice. So, here’s my deal. You,” Azula stood up and crossed her arms. “Can have one month of services. Most of the time we do longer terms but I’m trying to be understanding that you have a column that’s due soon. Zuko,” Azula touched her brother’s arm. “Will be your master. I’ll have the papers drawn up and we can run the tests. And when this month is up, and you want to go full time. We will simply add you into his schedule.”

Katara looked over Zuko’s form. She could do a month and walk away. She looked to June. Maybe just maybe she could convince her to just write the column and Katara could write hers. As if June knew what she was thinking. She simply shook her head. Katara’s hope dropped and she looked back up at Zuko. “I was told that your establishments make the assigned doms and subs have a meeting.”

Azula’s smile widened and Zuko simply looked her up and down once with a smirk. “Well, Ms. Katara. Right this way,” Azula motioned for her to follow.

+++

The next day Katara sat in the same coffee shop she had met Azula at. She got there early and was flipping through her notes. Katara’s biggest concern of beginning this was a thing called subspace. And if she went in, how the fuck was she supposed to get out? She didn’t know if Zuko would know how to pull her from a space only she knows. Or should know. But she doesn’t even know what space she may go in-.

“Katara?”

Katara looked up from her notebook pages that scrunched under her fingertips as she looked up to Zuko. He was in a pair of dark green joggers and a black v neck t-shirt, he pulled half of his hair back, so he had a small bun. His golden eyes sparkle as much mischievousness as his sister’s. Katara looked back down and smoothed out her papers, “Hi.”

“Do you want another?” Zuko pointed to her cup.

“Um, no.” Katara noticed she had only drunk half of her second cup of coffee. Zuko nods and sits down across from her. “You can get a drink if you want.”

“Nah, I’m not much into terrible coffee.” Zuko gives a small smile and leans back in his chair. “So, you’re new.”

For a split second Katara wants to deny that. But based on all of her questions… There would be no point. Katara nods, “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Nah,” Zuko blows out a breath. “It will actually be kind of refreshing.”

“Refreshing? How?” Katara tilts her head while her fingers turn to a clean page.

“Well,” Zuko gives himself a moment to think. “You’ve never had a partner. It’s almost more complicated in a way. And I’ll do my best, since this is only temporary, to make sure the next dom that handles you has an easy transition.”

“Mm,” Katara nods and looks down at her notebook. “So, it’s not a common thing to switch partners?”

“Yes and no,” Zuko looked over the small cafe before looking over to Katara, “Depends if you're monogamous.”

“Mono-,” Katara bit her lips as she looked back to her glossary. 

“It means only one partner at a time.” Zuko explained. “Do you mind others in the bedroom?”

“Huh?” Katara looked up from her book at his question. “Me?” She pointed to herself with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Zuko gave a small chuckle.

“I-I don’t,” Katara shook her head and licked her lips. She was so confused.

“This is an interview for me too, Katara.” Zuko gave a small smile. “I’d like to know what you like.”

“Oh,” Katara paused. “I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about another… having more than one…” Katara’s mind raced with the thoughts of more than one person touching her or her touching them. “Can I get back to you on that?”

“Sure,” Zuko nodded and the smile he had given had turned into a smirk while her mind had run away.

“Right, um, I have another question.”

“Tops are usually the people, well on top, but usually they are the ones doing a good part of the work. Most Doms are tops. But I know a few power bottoms. Bottoms are people who usually do the taking. Unless they are power bottoms. Power bottoms, for example, when you ride a man and you take the initiative.” Zuko starts automatically and doesn’t wait for Katara as she fumbles with her pencil. “And yes, there is a difference between that and Doms and Subs. Doms are always in control. No matter the brat.” Zuko says with a small smirk that Katara barely catches from where she is writing all of this down. “Subs give up control in scenes. So, as your dom, I expect you to do as I say.”

Katara flushes and gives a small nod, “And ‘switches’?”

“Switches are those who can give and take commands or control in a scene. Maybe not just one scene or even one partner. Like for me, you’re my sub but for your next partner you may be a domme.” Zuko leans forward. “I think you’d make a gorgeous domme.”

“Like June?” Katara whispered with a tilt to her head.

“Yeah, like June.” Zuko nodded and leaned his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand. “What else?”

Katara licked her lips and looked through her notes, “Do doms always require their subs to do mundane things, like a housewife, or give them certain things they can and cannot do?”

“You’ve watched too many movies,” Zuko said with a shake of his head. “There are some doms that like the 24/7 play. I don’t do that. You have your own life and yes, I may ask you to wear something certain for the day but I’m not going to force you into French maid uniform and ask you to go shopping with a vibrator.” Zuko gave a small chuckle. “Though, if you are into a 24/7 play, I could set you up in my apartment and-.”

“No!” Katara began shaking her head. “I mean, no.” She tried to calm herself and blew out a breath. “I don’t want to, um, go that far.”

Zuko nods, “Okay, next?”

And this was how Zuko and Katara spent the next two hours… Questions that brought more and more of a deep blush to Katara’s cheeks. But no question prepared her for one of Zuko’s last questions. “Are you ready?”

There was a nervous knot that sat low in her stomach. She was pretty sure she was ready. Katara let out a shaky breath and gave a little nod, “Uh, when? An-and where?”

“The Blue Spirit and is tomorrow night too soon?” Zuko asked as he stretched in his chair. 

“Yeah, that-that’s fine.” Katara began packing away her things. “Thanks for this. One last question?”

“Was that the question?” Zuko asked with a raised brow.

Katara felt a little of the tension leave her with a light laugh, “I know you said that you might ask me to wear something.” Katara bit her lip and looked away a little embarrassed. “Is there something I need to bring? Or-or wear?” 

“Since this is your first time, whatever you are comfortable in.” Zuko stood and gave a small smile. 

Katara wanted to reply, ‘Even my laundry day outfit?’ but her nerves were still too high. So, she nodded, “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

+++

Katara ran her hands over her tight jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail that allowed a lot of hairs to frame her face and her black, loose tank top billowed slightly in the downtown wind. She was almost too worried that her outfit was too casual, so she slipped from her mules into a pair of nude heels that had studs down the back of the chucky heels.

The writer made her way in, signed in and handed over her small clutch that held her items. Ty Lee, the receptionist, let her know Zuko would be out in a moment. When Zuko came to get her, he was dressed to the tens. He was in these dark grey slacks and a black button down. His hair was slicked back, and the small smile made Katara’s heartbeat faster. She was definitely under dressed. “This way.”

Zuko touched the base of her back and guided her to one of the rooms. Katara blinked at the dimly lit room. The room had three dark brick walls and one black wall. A bed with black and white bed sheets was pushed with the headboard against the wall and four tall pipes of the bed frame that had dark fabric on the corners. The room looked semi-normal. Minus some type of- well Katara wasn’t sure- but maybe a stool. And the lines of whips, leather and buckles on the wall opposite of the bed. Zuko stood in the doorway and watched Katara turn around in the room. He watched her touch the dark fabric around one of the pipes. “This is a little different than I thought.”

“How?” Zuko stepped in and closed the door.

“Uh, I thought it would be kind of like…” Katara ran her fingers over the black comforter. “Colder?” She looked up to him with a tilt of her head, “Does that make sense?”

“You watch too many movies,” Zuko shook his head and walked to her. “This isn’t a movie, Katara. Though, if you’d like that kind of experience, I know a dungeon across town.”

“Uh, no.” Katara shook her head. “I-That would be- This is completely fine. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome?” Zuko pushed a piece of Katara’s hair behind her ear. “Should we start?”

Katara’s nerves were on high alert. But she was going to just barrel through this. _Fuck._ “Yes, what are we doing today?” Katara ducked her head slightly, only for Zuko’s fingers to catch under her chin and direct her face up. 

“We’ll start off with something easy,” Zuko’s face came closer to hers. “Can I kiss you?” Katara took a small breath in and nodded. “One thing. If I ask you a question, I require a vocal answer. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

Zuko gave a small smile and ran his thumb over Katara’s bottom lip. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Katara gave a small nod again and her eyelids slowly closed.

Their first kiss was soft, just a press of lips. The second was close to the same. But the third kiss. The third kiss was like a spark that lit a fire. A tilt of the head and a soft moan that caused Katara’s mouth to open wide enough for Zuko to slip his tongue into her mouth. Katara reached for Zuko’s shoulders and Zuko ran his hands down Katara’s body to her thighs and lifted her off the ground and onto the bed. Katara thumbed at Zuko’s collar and tilted his head back to gasp for air.

Katara wasn’t too sure but there may have been but when Zuko’s teeth released her bottom lip she heard a soft, “Fuck.” Katara slowly opened her eyes only to pull Zuko back to her. Her fingers slid up Zuko’s neck and into his hair, she curled her fingers into the soft strands. 

Zuko’s hands slid under her top, her back arching as his fingers ran up her spine. His thumb ran around the band of her strapless bra and Katara gave a small shiver when he swiped over the lace cup. The dom felt a sharp tug in his hair and he growled against the woman’s lips.

Katara felt a pinch through the lace to her nipple and whined at the retaliation. Zuko was quick to pull Katara’s tank top from her. He looked over her lacy strapless momentarily before leaning down and kissing down the long tan neck. Her legs wrapped around his thighs and Zuko hissed as spikes on the back of Katara’s heels dug through his trousers. 

Zuko pulled back and unwrapped Katara’s legs to pull off the heels, “These make you look gorgeous. But I’m a sadist not a masochist.” He gave a wink as he dropped the heels beside the bed. Zuko ran his hands up Zuko’s jean covered legs, “Can I take these too?”

“Yes,” Katara whispered as she pushed her hair back from her face again. Zuko gave a small smile before working at Katara’s jeans. His pale fingers brushing against warm tan skin. It was such a beautiful contrast and Zuko wanted to kiss the beautiful smooth skin. 

Zuko blinked a few times, it had been a long time since he had a partner this kind of effect on him. Maybe it is the fact that she is new to the scene, so something so vanilla could light his veins on fire. He blinked again as he began tugging down Katara’s jeans.

The dom leaned forward and kissed his new sub. The fire continuing through him as he leaned her back on the bed. “You’re beautiful.” Katara’s eyes widened slightly before they slid closed as Zuko kissed Katara again. They get lost in their open mouthed kiss. Katara’s legs wrapped back around Zuko and she draped her arms over his shoulders. 

Zuko maneuvers them further onto the bed. Katara takes the cue to pull Zuko’s shirt from his pants and begin working on buttons. She pulls back panting at she looks down to unbutton the rest of Zuko’s shirt. Zuko gives a few kisses to her jaw and then over her collarbone. Once Katara finishes the last button Zuko pulls the shirt off. 

Katara’s freshly painted nails scratched lightly at the warm skin. Zuko took Katara’s hands and pushed them above her head. “Keep them there.” Zuko nipped at the soft skin below Katara’s left collarbone. His eyes flickered up when he felt Katara’s breath hitch. Katara’s head was back against the white pillow and eyes closed. He licked over the spot and then kissed it. His hands slid down her arms and smiled when Katara’s hands twitched but stay where they are. Zuko swiped over the globe above the lace bra. Katara’s back curved into the warm touch.

Zuko pressed more kisses to the beautiful skin. Every few inches he would swipe his tongue to taste the warmth, it tasted slightly like coconuts. He made it to right below her belly button when Katara’s hands raised from their place. Zuko nipped at the skin and Katara whined placing her hands back beside her head. He looked up to see Katara’s eyelashes fluttering and her hands clenched in fists. Zuko leaned back down and kissed the skin right above the lace panties. “Good girl.” The dom smirked at the small shiver he felt.  _Definitely going to have to come back to that._

Katara parted her legs a little farther and Zuko took that as a very good sign. He hooked his fingers in the lace and pulled down. Katara whined when there was a kiss pressed to her inner thigh. Zuko nipped at the delicate skin and pulled the panties completely from the writer’s body. Katara blinked up at the ceiling a few times and tried to calm her body as warm fingers trailed up her legs.

Zuko laid between Katara’s legs with a kiss to her bare skin above her clit. Katara took in a deep breath and let it out another whine as his kisses traveled further south. When Zuko’s tongue gave a long flat lick over her pussy, Katara’s hands flew from their spot by her head to his hair. Zuko snarled and pinched Katara’s thigh. The writer cried out and lifted her hands above of his head. He gave a kiss to the soft wet side of Katara’s opening but didn’t do anything further until her hands fell back beside her head. Which took a few more kisses around the soft pink of Katara.

Once the hands touched the pillows, Zuko lapped over the opening again before wiggling his tongue over Katara’s clit. Katara’s hands tightened in the pillowcase. Zuko began sucking and Katara’s legs began closing. Zuko pushed Katara’s legs back open and up as he licked into her. Katara didn’t last keeping her hands to herself. They were immediately back in Zuko’s hair when he became reckless with his tongue. Katara was wet and she wanted “More!”

Zuko growled as Katara tangled her fingers further in his hair and raised her hips to his mouth. The dom yanked back, took Katara’s hands and shoved them above Katara’s head, “I said, keep them there.” He leaned down to give her a kiss and licked into her mouth. When Katara hadn’t pulled back in disgust of herself, Zuko chuckled to himself. “You like the taste of yourself? That’s dirty, princess.”

“Nghhh,” Katara moaned into Zuko’s mouth, her tongue reaching into his mouth tasting a saltiness that she was sure Zuko claimed as her. 

Zuko’s fingers replaced where his tongue had been, fingers dipping deep into her wet pussy. He curled his fingers in her, hearing a small whine. Katara’s legs tried to close again, “I know you’re not good at listening but keep them open, princess.” He thrust his fingers in and out, “Or I’ll have to tie them open.”

“N-n-ah,” Katara tilted her head away.

“Don’t worry,” The dom spread his fingers and reached over Katara’s head for a triangle type pillow. Katara raised her hips when he pushed it under her. He never let his fingers slip from her. He fucked his fingers deeper in once she was settled. “Besides today is about learning.” Zuko leaned over her with a knee over his shoulder. He kissed the corner of her mouth, “I want to know everything about you.” He pulled his fingers out slightly so he could rub at her clit with his thumb. Katara’s leg twitched. She moaned and her eyes opened briefly only to close as Zuko kissed down her neck. “Want to know what you like, what makes you whine and moan.” Katara shifted and Zuko pushed his fingers back into her. “Want to know how to take you apart, how to make you cry, beg, scream.” 

“Fu-ah,” Katara’s back arched as Zuko did something with his fingers. Katara wasn’t too sure what he did, all she knew was she wanted it again. “Zuko, please.” 

Zuko smiled down to her, “Begging already. Mmm.” He gave her a few open mouthed kisses before pulling out his fingers and replacing his lips with wet fingers. Bright blues flashed open, tongue swiping up his middle and ring finger. Zuko pushed his fingers in deeper. When Katara closed her mouth around the fingers and sucked, Zuko’s hips rutted against her thigh.  _Damn, she’s getting to me._

Katara licked his fingers clean, even catching the wetness webbed between his fingers. Zuko pulled them from her and began working on his pants. Katara’s hands lifted from their spot again to help but Zuko pushed her hands back down, “Last warning, Miss Katara.” He shook his head capturing both her wrists in on hand as he worked on removing his belt and unbuttoning the button. 

The writer nodded and licked her lips, “Yes, Zuko.” It came out much airier than Katara had planned. 

Zuko raised an eyebrow, _Brat or just innocent?_ “Be a good girl and keep them there.” He pressed down slightly before reaching over to the small table next to the bed pulling out the small drawer the company filled with condoms, lube, wet wipes and other small things like that. Zuko pushed down his pants and boxers down his legs then worked on the condom. Zuko knew that Katara was covered, but for the sake of their first time he didn’t want to worry too much of clean up. 

He settled back between her legs with a small smile, “You ready, princess?”

“Please,” Katara’s legs wrapped around the top of Zuko’s thighs. 

Zuko captured her wrists with one hand again. He lined himself up with his other hand giving himself one last jerk before sliding in. Katara gave a sharp inhale and her eyes closed after he had sunk halfway in. She was so gorgeous, and wet, “So fucking tight.”

“Ah~,” Katara let out a shaking, breathy moan. 

Zuko pulled back slightly and pushed his hips forward with more force than he had wanted but she was doing something to him. Katara’s hands clenched into fists. He gave a few slow thrusts, testing how deep he could fuck into her. And with how worked up and wet she was, Zuko could go  _deep._

He sped up his thrusts and Katara did her best to roll her hips to meet the thrusts. She was so gorgeous, her mouth open with moans and breaths, her eyes peeking up at him every other rough thrust. Zuko groaned and lowered his head, licking and nipping at the top of her breasts. He was careful not to leave a mark. His teeth caught the top of the bra before pulling back slightly. He pushed his hips forward burying his cock deep in her. 

Katara whined, her legs tightened around his hips. She rolled her hips up and Zuko cursed. “Hold on, let me-.” Zuko let go of her hands in order to reach under for the clasp of her bra. And like the true expert he was, he only failed twice. “Fuck.” Zuko pulled the bra from her. Her hands dropping to cover herself on auto-pilot. 

Zuko growled and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself from punishing her. _She’s still new._ His jaw clenched as both hands to hers and he shoved them into the pillows by her hands, “Today is the first time so I’m not going to _punish_ you but,” He looked at her in the eyes. “I promise you next time I will not be this easy about you ignoring my commands.”

Katara gulped at the seriousness in the golden eyes. The fingers around hers were warm and squeezing. “S-sorry.” She watched as he closed his eyes again and took another breath. 

“Fuck.” Zuko shook his head and rolled his hips back and then forward again. It only took a few moments for him to regain his speed. Zuko let go of one hand to pull Katara’s leg up. 

Katara’s head went back into the pillow as she arched up, “Fu-Ahhh. So deep.” _So, fucking deep._

“Mm,” Zuko slowed his thrusts to make sure he pressed all the way in. Katara’s leg twitched and Zuko pressed her leg further to her chest. He was pleased to see the flexibility. He grabbed both Katara’s wrists in his one hand. He didn’t want to give her another chance. He really should have brought a rope or maybe a tie. 

Zuko leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before moving down to kiss her collarbone and then her bare breast. He gave a hard thrust just to see the jiggle. He sped up his thrusts and leaned down to take the hardened nipple in his mouth. He gave a small suck and Katara cried out.

Katara felt warm and like everything was- was- she couldn’t really put it into words. _Fuck. How am I supposed to put this into wor-_ A soft pinch to her nipple broke her thoughts. Katara’s jaw clenched as she felt her orgasm approaching. “Zuko? I wanna- Can I-?” She wiggled her fingers. “Fuck~!”

There was a ‘pop’ as Zuko pulled his mouth away from Katara. Blue eyes looked down to the dom. “What do you want?” Zuko kissed up to her mouth, there was a relatively soft kiss compared to the rapid thrusts of his hips. 

“Touch, I want to touch.” Katara gasped as Zuko squeezed her thigh.

“I don’t think so,” Zuko shook his head, he tried to keep his speed. “Maybe if you’d- fuck- been a good girl,” Zuko let go of her leg to run his hand up to her neglected nipple.

“Please!” Katara’s legs try to close as her orgasm hit her like a train and out of nowhere.

Zuko cursed at the tightness around him. He let go of her hands to lean back and take a hold of her quivering legs. He fucked into her hard finding his release soon after. Katara kept her hands tight in the pillowcase. She was panting and her back arched as the last final thrusts sent her deeper into bliss. 

There were a few minutes of the two of them trying to regain their breath. Zuko was gentle pulling back still causing Katara to whine. He lifted her hips to pull the pillow from under her. He leaned over her and swept his fingers through her hair. “Are you okay by yourself for a second?” She gave a small smile and nodded. “I’m going to grab you a drink okay?”

“Mm,” Katara’s eyes closed as the orgasm high ran from her body. When Zuko’s heat left her body, Katara wiggled her fingers and rolled her wrists. She blinked a few times and raised herself up to look where Zuko had adjusted his pants and opened a hidden door in the black wall. “Zuko?”

“Yeah?” Zuko took out two bottles of water and a small bag of grapes, a pre-peeled orange and a few pieces of chocolate. 

Katara sat up fully as Zuko made his way back to the bed, “What would have my punishment have been if this wasn’t my first time?” 

Zuko gave a small chuckle as he opened her water and handed it over to her. She took a small sip. “Maybe tied you down, probably with handcuffs or-,” Zuko looked over her with a smile. “I am the best rigger in the dungeon. And I can only bet that you’d look gorgeous in white ropes.”

“Like bondage? Like the girl from the other night?” Katara pulled out a few grapes to eat. She was highly curious. 

“Yeah, like that.” Zuko took a drink from his bottle. He looked down the beautifully tanned body. He liked that Katara hadn’t immediately covered up. “Would you be okay with that?”

Katara blushed and looked down at her bag of goodies, “I mean, I didn’t mind what you did today.” She licked her lips before eating a slice of orange. “Are you okay with how inexperienced I am?”

The dom leaned forward tipped her head up with his knuckles, “You’re perfect, Katara. It’s a lot more fun to be honest.”

“Fun?”

Zuko reached into her bag and fed her a piece of chocolate, “Yes, fun. Learning and watching someone discover something they like. It’s fun.”

Katara let the piece of chocolate melted and nodded, “Oh.”

“And you showed more than one thing tonight that I think we can try soon. Nothing too hard, but definitely fun.” Zuko pushed back a piece of her hair that had fallen from her ponytail. “Can I get you anything else?”

“No, I think I’m good.” Katara looked down and noticed she was still sitting completely naked. Her hand raised to cover her chest. “Maybe grab my panties?” 

Zuko smiled and leaned off the bed to grab the lace. When he sat back up Katara’ already had her bra snapped into place. “So, usually I like to give a day between scenes. Just to give you time to recover. But we didn’t play to hard tonight, I don’t think anyway. You seem like you are pretty coherent.”

“Yeah, that’s fine if we can wait a day.” 

“Well, actually I was hoping to see you tomorrow.”

Katara paused as she was pulling on her panties. “Oh, yeah that’s fine too.” She leaned over the end of the bed for her jeans. Her top was too far away, and she gave a small pout. 

Zuko looked behind him to where Katara’s shirt was on the floor. He stood and lifted her tank top from the ground. “Next time we won’t be so sloppy.” Zuko handed it to her, “About next time, would you like to know what I have in mind?”

Katara took a breath as she pulled on the shirt, “Uh, sure? I’m not really worried.”

“Well, I’m thinking,” Zuko leaned to grab his shirt and pulled it on. “Since you can’t seem to keep your hands to yourself.” he smirked and gave a wink. “I think we could cuff you. To the bed or maybe the wall?”

Katara’s eyebrows went up and she hummed through her bitten lips. “Wow,” She took in a breath and raised her shoulders. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Zuko tilted his head as he buttoned up his shirt.

“Yeah,” Katara blushed and slipped from the bed to pull on her jeans. 

“Okay, I’ll make sure to grab some from the toy box.” Zuko finished up his shirt and reached out to catch Katara before she fell over trying to get her other foot into her jeans. She gave a quiet ‘thanks’. The writer pulled up the other leg of her pants. “I had fun tonight.”

“Me too.” Katara finished dressing herself by slipping into her heels and brushed out the wrinkles from her top. “How’s my hair?” Zuko pointed to the mirror in the corner of the room. He watched her pull her ponytail out and then fix it again. She checked her makeup before turning to him with a smile. “Thanks, for tonight.”

“You don’t need anything else?” Zuko looked her over and walked to the door. Katara shook her head. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Mhmm, tomorrow.” Katara smiled as Zuko motioned her out. “Is there anything I need to bring?”

“Just what you brought today.” Zuko smirked and put a hand on her lower back to escort her back to the front. “Have a goodnight.” He did his best not to completely walk her to the door and kiss her ‘goodnight’ like he wanted to. Katara waved at him from the door after she collected her items.


	2. Reason 2: Hooks  on the Wall are Made for more than Hanging Coats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to disclaimer this whole fic! Let me just make it known to all that I have never personally been to a sex dungeon! And the closest I've been to BDSM is a pair of handcuffs. With that being said~ I am doing research on the scenes I do and reading up on BDSM protocols. I will do my best to make this read like it's not all researched because even some of the terms are! My people, this is completely fiction! 
> 
> Thank you for your time :) Please enjoy what you actually came here for. Also Yes I know there is a "typo" in the first paragraph. I try to do my best not to use brand names cause I don't want my stuff just ripped away from me for some dumb copyright. (I say as I write fanfiction and use someone else's characters to play out super sexy scenes.)

Zuko greeted her the next day in the lobby. He looked like sin. Dressed in dark plaid pants that have a red stripe within the plaid and another black button up shirt. Tonight, he wore a red tie to complete the ensemble. His black strands were shaggy against his forehead. And if Katara didn’t know any better, she would think he was a businessman. Or a model for Kalvin Clein. 

Maybe it’s Zuko’s scar that made others turn away but Katara liked it. It suited him. It gave him this bad boy vibe. But even after one session, Katara knew he would treat his girlfriend right. For some reason, that thought made Katara pause.  _Did he have a girlfriend?_

When they made it into the room Katara stopped only a couple steps in. “You can undress there.”

Katara blushed and turned to Zuko, “Just right here? Now?”

“Yes.” Zuko closed the door with a smirk. “And then put your clothes over the spanking bench.” Katara began pulling up on her dress, looking around the room and mouthing ‘spanking bench’. “The black leather bench in the far corner.”

Katara nods and pulls her dress up and over her head. Making sure to straighten out the dress before slipping off her shoes and turning to Zuko. He raised an eyebrow at her. Katara looked down at herself and blushed. Her nerves bubbling right under her skin. “These too?” When she got a hum in affirmation, Katara slowly slipped her bra straps from her shoulders and unhooked her bra. She took a deep breath when she slid both pieces of undergarments from her body.

“What are your safe words?”

“Safe words?” Katara looked up at him with a tilt of her head. “I didn’t- I don’t have any.”

“Then we’ll use the basic stop light words. Green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop.” Zuko explained with a nod of his head, “So, what are your safe words?”

Katara nodded, “Green for good, yellow for slow down, and red for stop.”

Zuko gave another hum of approval as he took steps towards her, “Hands out.” Katara gave a shaky breath before putting out both hands. This was what she was most nervous about. A lack of control. The dom wrapped the first soft leather cuff around her left wrist. 

Katara watched and rolled her wrist in the cuff, it wasn’t too tight. There was a D ring that was attached to the cuff, a small ring, a large ring, another small ring before that one connected to another D ring that was attached to the other leather cuff. 

Zuko attached that one snuggly as the other. “Color?”

“Green.”

“Good,” Zuko smirked and hooked a finger in the large middle ring. He pulled on it and looped Katara’s arms around his neck. Katara gave a gasp of surprise as her bare body was pressed against Zuko’s clothed one. The smirk only grew into a small smile as he dipped his head to kiss Katara. HIs hands began roaming his sub’s body. The small breaths Katara took in caused her nipples to peak against the soft cotton of Zuko’s shirt. He ran a thumb over the peak. 

Katara sucked in a small breath between the wet kisses Zuko gave her. Her fingers played in the black strands at the back of Zuko’s neck. She smiled slightly into the kiss remembering last time that she didn’t really get to touch. And the hairs were so soft.

Zuko internally shivered and tried to keep all of the touches completely professional. Well, as professional as a master at a dungeon could be. He wrapped her hair from her ponytail around his wrist and pulled back a little. Katara whined as her lips left Zuko’s. He continued down her tilted back neck. Biting just barely on the skin of her neck before he ducked from her arms and let her hands drop. She tried to reach out for him again only for him to step right out of reach and hook the middle ring with another that had a latch on it. 

The dom tugged her towards the wall furthest from the door. There was a hook on the wall that was about Zuko’s eye level. He hooked the ring with a latch on it to the hook. Katara looked over her shoulder to him, she rattled the rings just in a little test. “Mmm, yes.” Zuko’s fingers ran down the slight curve of Katara’s back. He counted each little bump of her spine. “This way I can make sure your hands can stay where I want them.”

Katara dropped her head between her arms as Zuko’s fingers drifted lower. He gave a small hum as he gave a squeeze to her ass. She took a small step forward, but Zuko’s hands ran up, grabbed her hips, and pulled her back. The chains rang as her hands twisted slightly as she tried to find her balance. Her fingernails scratched slightly on the wall. 

Zuko dipped his fingers between the lightest of tan cheeks. He kneeled behind her and licked his lips. She was beautiful, the bare tan skin surrounding a pink glistening center. Zuko squeezed her ass again, before leaning forward to nip at the crease of her thigh and ass. He licked at the skin before turning his head and doing the same to the other cheek. 

Katara spread her legs as she watched Zuko’s pale fingers trail all along her legs. There were kisses, licks and bites littered along her lower back, ass, and legs. She yanked at the chains, mostly in surprise, as a long lick from her pussy, between her cheeks and then a well-placed kiss to the base of her spine. “Zuko-oh!”

Zuko parted the cheeks to get a better taste. Dipping his tongue into her pussy to running his tongue around the tight ringed hole. Katara buckled a little onto his face. He gave a few more licks before sliding his thumbs deep into her. He fucked his thumb into her a few times. His thumbs pulled her open. HIs cock twitching with every hiss and moan Katara gave.

“Oh, fuck.” Katara buried her warm face into the crook of her arm. The dom licked up into her, tasting and teasing her with his tongue. He slipped them out after some time and rose behind her. 

He tapped his right thumb to her bottom lip, “Open up.” Katara barely opened her lips before Zuko was pushing his thumb in. Katara moaned and began sucking on the finger and rolling her tongue around the digit. “Good girl.” Zuko pulled away from her to work open his pants and slid on a condom.

Katara looked back over her shoulder again at him. A whisper of a shiver went through her. Something that she really couldn’t name, but the little fire in those golden eyes and the fact that Zuko was completely clothed while she was stark naked and cuffed to a wall. That something changed slid deeper into her stomach and boiled with want. 

Zuko stepped back up to the writer, “Color?” 

Katara rolled her wrists, her fingers were starting to go slightly numb, but she was definitely comfortable. “Green.”

“Good,” Zuko lined himself up, placed his hands on her hips and thrust in. 

_ All the way in. _

Katara’s head went back as she gave a loud, “Fuck!” 

He didn’t move an inch as Katara squeezed and worked around him. Zuko finally gave a small roll of his hips but Katara just tightened more around him. He paused briefly, watching her body give small twitches. He pushed into her again, knocking her forward a step to the wall. 

Katara whined slightly but put her head on her forearms. “Green. Please, I need- Spirits, just fuck.”

And that was enough for Zuko. He fucked into her with all he had. The room is filled with wet snaps, Zuko’s panting and Katara’s pleads for more. Zuko traced his hands up her body. At the first pinch to her nipple, Katara’s hips trusted back onto his. She moaned and her head tilted back only to fall back to her arms on the next thrust. 

Katara was pushing back to Zuko now with every thrust. Pleasure was zinging through her body, and she clenched her hands into fists when Zuko pinched her nipple again. 

The Dom chuckled in her ear, “Maybe one of these times,” Zuko gave another pinch this time flicking the tip with his other finger. “We’ll add clamps or vibrators.” He continued his hard thrusts as he began envisioning Katara head to toe in toys. She was so sensitive. She was tightening just from the words coming from his mouth. He gave a little twist to the pinch and the chains gave a tinkle as she yanked on them. 

Zuko licked his lips as he watched her fall apart and shake under him. He let go of her nipple and took the cuffs off the wall. The dom turned her around when he slid out. He saw wet midnight blue eyes swallowed by black. A rush of pride and thrill ran through him. He reached down to wrap a tight hand around his cock to prevent himself from cumming.

Katara reached out to touch him again, watching the golden orbs burn hotter. He let her touch but only briefly, he took the ring and looped her arms around his neck again. Her fingers quickly found their way into the black strands. Her back touched the bricks, which were a lot smoother than they looked. She gasped when he lifted her up and her knees were in the crook of his arms. And when Zuko slid back in, she was so wet he slid in deep. “Holy fuck.” She whispered in the air between them. 

Zuko groaned and mentally begged himself not to cum. When he began bouncing her, it became a real feat. 

Katara tilted her head to kiss him. It was without a doubt the filthiest kiss she had to date. It was opened mouth, wet and hot. Katara tried to clutch to him as he stepped her away from the wall. “Zuko,” She whined as she pulled her lips away from him. He only began bouncing her a little faster. 

Zuko was just one more whisper of his name away from blowing his load. He tilted his head forward to her shoulder and tried to blink away the white just to have a few more moments with Katara. But a light shake to Katara’s leg and a twist of her fingers in his hair had him spilling anyway. He groaned as he pulled Katara’s hips down to his, he wanted to feel her completely as he finished.

Katara continued to run her fingers through Zuko’s hair as they panted through the last of their orgasms. Zuko stepped back to the wall for her to rest against and he slowly slid from her and let her legs back down. Katara bit her lip, wanting to stay within his warmth just for a moment longer. So, when Zuko reached to unloop her arms from his around his neck, Katara tensed up and gave a small whimper, “Please.”

“It’s okay,” Zuko paused briefly and ran his hands up and down her arms. They stood there for a moment as Zuko rubbed his hands along her body. He felt her breathe against him, leaning her head in the crook of his neck and feeling her fingers give small twitches in the shorter hairs at the hairline on his neck. 

Zuko whispered little praises into her hair. Telling her she did good and that everything was okay. He didn’t think it was a sub drop, they hadn’t gone too hard, but he wanted to be certain that she still knew he was there, and she did a good job. He felt her body lean on him more, and decided it was probably time to move them across the room to the bed. 

“Katara?” His thumb rubbed circles over her hip. He felt the soft hum more than he actually heard it. “Can I take the cuffs off?” There was a small silence before Katara nodded and leaned back.

Katara watched as Zuko carefully removed each cuff. Rubbing each hand all the way down to each fingertip, even going so far as to kiss her knuckles on each hand. He ran his thumbs softly over the red skin on the inside of her wrist. Each wrist was also kissed, and it only seemed to make Katara blush.

Golden eyes found hers, and even with the scene over, Katara felt as if the gold was still filled with fire. “Can you walk?” Katara nodded and when they turned to take a step, her legs gave a small shake. Zuko gave a small chuckle and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He walked her to the bed and let her sit as he pulled the top blanket from the bed to wrap around her. 

Zuko made sure she was comfortable before tucking himself away. The condom was beyond gross, but he was more worried about Katara than five more seconds wrapped up. “I’m going to grab some water and a snack bag, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Katara wrapped the blanket around her tighter and watched as Zuko went to the hidden door and brought out snacks. When she was handed the bag she smiled, “Oh, strawberries and chocolate covered pretzels.”

“I personally prefer the nights with the green tea ice cream.” Zuko took a deep breath, feeling better himself with how well Katara was coming back to herself completely. He sat next to her as she finished her snacks. “So, how was your day today?”

“Quiet.” Katara sighed, “You know before all of this. I’d probably had the most boring, most basic life to ever have walked this earth.”

Zuko shook his head, “Be thankful.” 

Katara slid her gaze from the wall of whips to him, “Most days I am. But then others, I feel like maybe I’ve missed out somewhere.” The Dom gave a small hum. “How was your day?”

Zuko looked over to her, “Better the longer we talk.” 

Katara blushed and looked down to the last piece of fruit in her bag, “Are you okay with me writing about this whole experience I have?”

“Haven’t we gone over this?” Zuko tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. 

“I just want to be sure. I mean this is your life.” Katara motioned around the room.

Zuko considered her for a moment and looked around the room, “It’s a part of my life, yes. And I do hate when people over fantasize the BDSM community. But I think that you’re experiencing this for yourself and if Azula and June think you can write a decent column, then I’m okay with you writing about the experience.” Zuko took a deep breath. “Don’t tell Azula this but I’m kind of honored that she would select me to help you.”

“Aw,” Katara nudged him with her elbow. “You’ve done a great job so far. Best sex of my life.”

“I’m sorry, did you say so far?” Zuko looked over at her with a mocked hurt. It quickly turned into a smile. “I’ll keep trying my best.”

They sat there for another moment, in a comfortable silence. Katara rubbed at her bare skin and realized she had probably overstayed her welcome at this point. She went to stand but was suddenly stopped by an arm. She pouted at it then looked up at Zuko, “I need to put on my clothes. I don’t want to overstay or keep you from another.”

“You’re not,” Zuko shook his head and stood. He went to gather her clothes. “Each Dom kind of has their own room here and I have no other clients.”

Katara was glad that Zuko’s back was to her currently because warmth filled her up to her cheeks. “Oh.”

“I would like it though, if you would give me your number.” He walked back over with her clothes gently over his arm. “I’d like to check up on you.” Katara felt the heat in her cheeks double as she took her panties first from the stack. “Sometimes, and I don’t say this to worry you or anything like that, sometimes, you can experience a drop hours after a scene. And I really don’t want you to be like that on your own.”

“Oh,” Katara pulled on her panties and was reaching out of her warm cocoon of blankets for her bra. “Yeah, I can give that to you.”

+++

Katara had made it home and was lying in a hot bath as she researched ‘drops’ and ‘aftercare’. She read and double checked before texting Zuko:

To Zuko: You didn’t tell me that doms need aftercare too. 

To Zuko: I’ve missed out on caring for you twice! What do you need?

Katara had flipped back to her research. She scrolled through a few things and set her phone aside as she slid further into the cooling water. She examined her wrists there were little splotches on the inside of her wrists. She ran her fingers over the pink marks. When she realized that she was smiling she quickly dropped her hands back into the water and rested her head back on the tub. She blew out a breath when her phone buzzed.

From Zuko: It’s okay. Usually just some water and making sure you are okay. It pulls me back to reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I will see you all Monday for the next update!


	3. Reason 3: Daddy Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a short chapter... But I hope everyone brought their Daddy Kink this year. Because it starts in this chapter and has wormed it’s way through out the majority of the rest of the story!
> 
> Also thank you all for the wonderful comments! You are all too sweeet!

When Monday morning rolled around Katara was typing out yet another email to someone in printing about her last column. Suki made her way over with a mug of coffee, "So just one question."

Katara raised an eyebrow at her, "Good morning to you too, Suki."

"Do you, like, call him Sir?" Suki tilted her head with a completely sly smile. Katara gaped at her and gave a small laugh with a shake of her head. "No? Master then? Oh, or Daddy?"

"Oh my God! Stop!" Katara's eyes widened and she looked back to her computer with a blush. "No."

"Isn't that like a thing though?" Suki sat on the edge of her desk. "So, what does he make you call him? Dom?"

"He doesn't make me call him anything." Katara began typing again. Suki squints slightly at her. "Suki, look it's not like that."

"You signed a contract to have sex. I think it's exactly that."

"Ugh," Katara rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a non-romantic honeymoon to write about?"

"Fine." Suki took one last sip of her coffee before standing from Katara's desk. "Have fun tonight."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

Katara's mind was on loop. _Sir? Master? Daddy? Which would Zuko be called? Would he be into her calling him any of those?_ Katara moaned into the pillow as Zuko fucked into her.

Zuko pulled back on the cuffs around Katara's wrists that held her hands behind her back. Katara raised up with an arched back. His hand slid up her body and gripped her chin. Katara cried out as he thrust in again, "Color?"

"Green, green, green." The writer panted out.

The dom pulled Katara's hips back to him and kept her there. He turned her chin to him, "Then, where's your mind, Katara?" He rutted into her again.

"I'm here," Katara whined out at how deep Zuko was in her.

Zuko snarled and let go of her completely. Katara fell into the pillows again. It was a little rough but Katara bit her lip at the treatment. The feeling made her crave more. Zuko flipped her over and she hissed as her wrists were trapped beneath her. "Who's taking up your thoughts when I'm fucking you?"

"I-I'm not-," Katara gasped as her chin was captured.

"Don't lie to me Katara."

"I- How- Why would you think I'm-?"

Zuko scoffed and shook his head, "You sound faker than a porn star. Are you not into this?"

"No, I like what we are doing." Katara shook her head from where Zuko still held onto her chin. "I'm green. So please," She begged.

There was a small stretch of silence and Zuko looked between where his fingers were wrapped around Katara. He let go slowly and sat up.

Katara laid there taking in a deep breath. She tried but couldn't raise herself up after him. Her eyes traced over him a little worried this means they would stop for the night. She closed her eyes and took in a slow breath; she swallowed and didn't dare open her eyes until the word had completely made it past her lips.

"Daddy."

The writer bit her lip as she looked up to him. The word came out way more whiny and pleading than she intended. When her eyes caught Zuko's golden ones, they were absolutely burning with want, need, lust. It made something tingle deep inside her. So, this time when she spoke, she made sure to keep her eyes on him, "Daddy, please."

"Fuck," Zuko leaned back over her and kissed her breathless. "Anything, Princess. Any fucking thing you want." He said in between kisses.

"More~," Katara panted out. "Please, Daddy! More!"

Zuko was sliding into her not much later. He looped an arm around her and unbuckled one of her hands. Katara shifted a bit to reach up and towards his shoulders. He grabbed them before she could lay a finger on him. He shoved them down beside her as he fucked into her deep. She slid up the bed a little bit.

"Daddy~!" Katara's head went back. Her legs wrapped around his hips. "Daddy, please. Mmm." Zuko kissed her and she turned her head slightly, "Daddy I want, wan, want to touch. Please."

Zuko smirked down at her, he gave a few deep thrusts and tightens his fingers around hers. "You are touching."

Katara groans and her legs slipped from his hips to his thighs. "Zu-mm." Katara tried to move her hands. She turned her head back to him. "Daddy I want to touch you." The writer pulled her legs back around his hips. She rolled her hips up to meet his next thrust. Her moan echoed around them. "Daddy, please."

Zuko looked down between them. He leaned back, dragging his fingers down her body as he gripped her hips. Katara's teeth caught her bottom lip and her eyes closed. His fingers tightened on her hips and gave a hard thrust. Her lip was released with a large exhale.

The dom smiled down to his new sub when she didn't move her free hands. His hips snapped to Katara's a few times. He watched her hands curled into fists as he tried to fuck deep in her. They were both panting by the time he growled out. "You can touch." Katara's eyes flew open. The midnight blue was once again giving over to the black. Her hands lifted and she reached out to him, only for them to drop at his next word. "Yourself."

Katara watched Zuko give the most wicked smirk yet. "Wha-?"

Zuko adjusted Katara pulling her flush against his hips. He gave a roll of his hips, "I'll let you touch, but you can't touch me." He gave another small thrust. Zuko leaned over her, a whisper away from her lips. "So, be a good girl and touch yourself."

Katara whined and as warmth flowed her. "But-."

"No 'but's. Touch yourself, Princess." Zuko shook his head and leaned back from her.

"Nghhh," Katara turned her head in embarrassment as she ran her hands down her body. Her free hand rubbing over her peaked nipple. "D-daddy."

"That's it, good girl." Zuko praised her and freed a hip to hook his finger in the ring of the cuff. He pulled her hand down to between her legs. "Touch here too." He let the cuff drop.

One swipe of her finger over her wet clit and her back was arched off the bed. "Fu-uh, Da- Zuko-oh! Mmm!"

Zuko's hips stuttered along with her words. Katara tightened around him and her fucked her through the orgasm. He took her hand and pushed her finger back and forth over her nub. Katara's right leg shook loose from his hip. "Fuck, good girl. Keep- keep going."

Katara practically screamed as Zuko continued to rub her finger across her clit. "Daddy! Daddy! D- Fuck!"

"One more time," Zuko said through his teeth. He wasn't sure Katara would completely understand what he wanted.

"Daddy, pleeease." Katara begged her other hand reaching for where both their hands. "Daddy!"

Zuko gave one final fuck, burying himself deep into her as he filled the condom. He leaned over, his arm catching his descend beside her head as Katara's walls fluttered around him. Zuko took in a deep breath. "Good girl," He leaned further down and kissed her shoulder.

Katara finally freed her hands from between their sweating bodies. She reached up and pushed Zuko's hair from his face. The hairs slid through her fingers and she slid them down his neck and over his shoulder. Zuko continued to give soft kisses to Katara's shoulder

They stayed there soaking in the high of their orgasm. Katara wondered why it was so much harder after every session to pull away from this warmth. Zuko did finally pull away and ran his hands over her warm body. He reached for her wrist and pulled the cuff off. "Sorry, if I was a little rougher."

"Mm, no. I liked it." Katara bit her lip at her complete honesty that tumbled out. "Sorry, my -mmm." Zuko pulled from her wet center. "I was, Spirits." Katara closed her legs as Zuko moved from between them. Zuko was quick to look over her. "I'm fine. Just well fucked."

Zuko chuckled as he moved from the bed, throwing away the condom and grabbing the water and snack bag. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Katara shuffled on the bed to get under the black duvet. "Um, but like I was saying. Sorry, I wasn't sure how to bring up the whole 'Daddy' thing."

"It's fine," Zuko walked back to her and handed her the opened water bottle. "Shocked me a bit but," He gave a shrug. "I'm okay with it."

Katara took a sip of water, "Well, to be honest. I was trying to decide if you'd like Sir or Daddy better. Or if it would be complete turn off, so." Katara took a bite of an apple slice.

"Both is fine," Zuko gave a wink and sat down on the bed.

"Okay, Daddy." Katara smiled into her snack bag.


	4. Reason 4: Reflections Can Give You a Whole New Angle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most Zuko POV I've written so far for this story...

Zuko nodded at the room as he nudged the rug in front of the mirror. He brushed the hair off his forehead as he looked at his reflection, thinking about just how hot Katara will look falling apart in front of her own reflection. He checked his watch and began walking to the front to pick up Katara. 

Zuko nodded to a couple who was using the open space. The fully clothed dom was sitting in a chair and their sub was completely naked and sitting still with a mouth and maybe a throat full of cock. The dom gave a smirk and ran a hand through their sub’s hair, they began whispering and Zuko watched the muscles in the sub tense slightly only for them to relax as the dom continued to stroke their hair. 

Zuko’s mind began filling with images of Katara’s sweet mouth filled with his cock and cum. “Shit.” He shook his head. Zuko could not let his mind wander too far down that path or he would be over before him and Katara ever started their night. 

When he reached the lobby, Katara was already standing at the counter chatting with Ty Lee. Katara’s attire look like she had just gotten off work. He looked at his watch again. 8:03pm. _Hmm._ “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Katara turned to him, her blue eyes checking him out. Katara stepped around the counter and took Zuko’s hand when he extended it to her. They walked through the open space where the couple still sat. Katara paused but only briefly before looking over to Zuko, “Are they-.”

“Yes,” Zuko nodded. “And before you ask, yes it’s okay. Some people liked to be watched.” He squeezed her hand, “Should I maybe bring you out here to watch a few couples or maybe, you like to be watched?” 

Katara shook her head. She tried her best not to blush. She wasn’t even sure which was less embarrassing, the fact that Zuko would bring her out here to watch couples or the fact that Zuko would bring her out here to fuck her in front of other couples. What was even more embarrassing was she was fairly sure she wouldn’t mind either outcome. Katara brought a hand to her face, _oh fuck, I’m already thinking about him fucking me in front of strangers._

Zuko laughed and opened the door for her when they reached the room. He watched as Katara practically made her way straight to the mirror. She touched the large stand-alone mirror and turned around to look at herself at all angles, muttering something about going home to change before she came here. The dom shook his head and stepped up to her. 

Katara smiled at him in the mirror and then turned to face him and not the reflection, “So what are we doing today?” Zuko nodded to the mirror. Katara looked over her shoulder at it. “The mirror?”

“I’m going to show you just how sexy you are.” Zuko turned her back around to the mirror by her hips. “You’re so confident outside of this room. I want you to see,” Zuko’s hand came around to the front of her silky, button up blouse. His fingers made quick work at undoing the buttons. “That you should be confident in here as well.” He removed her shirt and pulled her hair over to one shoulder, “Cause you’re fucking sexy, Katara.”

Katara bit her lip as she watched and felt Zuko’s pale hands trail over her stomach and to the top of her work pants. Katara finally moved her hands to his wrists, Zuko huffed and Katara dropped them back to her sides. _Right. No touching._

Zuko worked her pants off and Katara stood before them in her sheer, blush pink lingerie. She desperately wanted to hide herself. “Did you wear this all day?” Zuko asked as his fingers brushed over her hardened nipples. Katara nodded and looked down only realizing that she was watching his hands instead of their reflection and she quickly looked back up. “You look lovely in this color.”

“Thank you,” Katara whispered. She looked at his reflection and gasped under the intense heat of Zuko’s stare.

“Color?” Zuko looked down at her body like it was a tasting menu.

“Green.”

“Good girl,” He kissed her shoulder and her bra straps were slid off and he unbuckled the hook and eyes. Katara raised her hands to cover herself as the straps slid from her arms. Zuko pulled on her elbows, “Do I need to get my cuffs today?”

“No, Sir.” Katara dropped her head and her arms. 

Zuko’s arm wrapped around her again, his fingers tilted her chin back up. “Eyes on the mirror.” Katara hummed in apology and in understanding. “Kneel.” That got Katara’s eyes to snap to his. “On your knees, Katara.” 

Katara gave a swallow but kneeled before the mirror, her eyes never leaving Zuko’s. Her stilettos poked into her ass and she kept her hands in her lap. Zuko smirked down to her in the mirror, there was a definite feeling of him being over her. Katara watched as he took a small step forward and brushed her hair from her face while still standing behind her. It felt a little awkward, but her head was tilted back as Zuko pulled on the hair he gathered in his fist. It wasn’t rough and it didn’t hurt, but Katara let go of Zuko’s gaze from the mirror to the real thing. 

“Gorgeous.” Zuko let go of her hair and her head fell back forward and to the mirror. “Hands on the ground in front of you.” The writer was quick to follow the order. “Good girl.”

Katara’s nerves sang every compliment and praise she received. Her cheeks turned pink as her fingers curled into the long hairs of the rug. 

Zuko was slowly losing his cool exterior as Katara followed every order. He took a step back and moved to the side, so he was no longer in the mirror. Katara was quick to break her gaze with mirror to look at him. “Eyes on the mirror.” Katara blinked back to the mirror. “Move your knees back a bit.” The dom smiled as she did as she was told again. “Good girl, now raise your hips.”

Katara had no one else to look at in the mirror, so seeing her blushed face as she was now quite literally on her hands and knees. Katara let out a small noise, closed her eyes and dropped her head in embarrassment. 

“Head up and eyes on the mirror, Katara.” Zuko continued to stand next to her working to open his shirt. When Katara didn’t move, Zuko took a step to her. “What’s your color?”

“Green.” Came the whisper from Katara.

“Eyes on the mirror.” Zuko said again. Katara looked up to see Zuko had stepped back into the frame of the mirror. She raised her head fully and took a deep breath, it came out shaky. “Good girl.” Zuko stepped back around her and straddled her feet. “Go down on your elbows.” Katara whined and closed her eyes. “Come on, gorgeous.” Katara opened her eyes and leaned down onto her elbows. Her ass was still up in the air. “Perfect, I’m going to fuck you like this.” 

The dom unbuckled his pants and pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto the bed with her belongings. Zuko kneeled behind her, keeping her legs inside his. “Color?”

“Green,” Katara shivered as he pulled her sheer panties to the side and slid in.

All the times before Zuko had wrapped himself, tonight he groaned at the hot, wetness wrapped around him. Katara had gasped too. He looked up to see Katara had dropped her head. He growled, “Head up, Katara.” and thrust the rest of the way in. 

When Katara’s head popped up with a moan on her lips, Zuko began to set a rhythm. Katara quickly found it and worked her hips back when he pushed forward. Katara’s face was flushed and her eyes never left his as they fucked. Zuko leaned over her and grasped her chin and pulled it down, “Watch yourself, Princess.” Zuko gave a few slow hard thrusts as Katara finally looked to her own reflection. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Katara’s eyelashes fell closed but fluttered open when Zuko dropped a kiss to her shoulder. He let go of Katara’s chin and his hand fell beside hers. He fucked deep into her tight pussy. Katara cried out as Zuko’s other hand slid under her body and touched the bundle of nerves of her clit. 

Most nights there was prep, and she was close to the edge, but tonight, tonight was completely different. There was already this warm, this fire already in her burning her. It didn’t take Zuko long to push her over the first orgasmic edge of the night without the usual prep.

Her head fell forward and she reached for his hand between her legs. Zuko paused his thrusts but kept on swiping over her clit. Her body jerked and she felt wetness soak her and Zuko’s fingers. 

Zuko pulled away from her completely, taking her panties along with him. He adjusted her legs, so they were spread further apart and Zuko took his position between her legs. He was quick to fill her again. 

Katara’s head came up again, her eyes catching his before looking back at herself. She blinked a few times as if she didn’t recognize herself. Her mouth dropped open as Zuko fucked into her, now reaching farther into her. “Nghhh, Zuko!” She braced herself back on both of her elbows.

Zuko sped up his thrusts and Katara dropped her head to her forearms. Her moans and swears growing louder. Zuko reached forward with his left hand and wrapped Katara’s hair around his hand before pulling her head up. She whined and lifted her head and then lifted from her elbows to hands as Zuko created an arch in her back. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “Fucking perfect.” He slammed his hips to hers. 

Zuko leaned back again and tugged on the writer’s hair again, Katara came up with him. She tilted her head and her eyes flickered from Zuko’s face over her shoulder to where he was fucking in and out of her. Zuko’s other hand came up and ran over her body, never staying in one place but lighting her body with more warmth everywhere he touched. 

It wasn’t much longer before Zuko’s thrusts were becoming erratic. He let go of her and shoved her back down. Katara caught herself on her hands but with the wild thrusts Katara fell to her elbows. Then further down as Zuko pushed between her shoulder blades. 

The writer turned her head as she laid it against the long hairs of the rug. She lost sight of their reflection, but she didn’t think she needed it at the roughness of Zuko’s thrusts. She was pretty sure her eyes would be shut anyway.

Zuko swore above her and Katara turned her head to look back at him but he leaned over her and took her chin in his hand again. He raised her up slightly and turned her head to look at the mirror. “I want you to watch as I cum in you.”

“Oh. Fu- Zuko-oh!” 

Zuko fucked into her two more times before stopping and he cursed as he released inside of his sub. Katara whined as she felt warmth fill her. They stayed there a moment longer both watching the other through the reflection. Katara was first to break the staring contest, she laid her head over on the rug. 

Zuko moved back, running his hands down her body. He bit his lip as he gently pulled from Katara. The dom watched as the strings of cum break as he pulled his dick from her pussy. Warmth of satisfaction spread through him as he watched white pool at the opening before dripping out and onto the rug. Zuko resisted the want to suck her clean. 

Katara’s legs finally gave out and she laid out on the rug. Zuko chuckled, “You good?”

“Mhmm,” Katara nodded and ran her fingers through the rug. “Where did you get this rug?”

Zuko let out a laugh as he stood and tucked himself away, going through his aftercare ritual. “You’d have to ask Azula.” He came back to see her sitting up and stretching her arms over her head. She reached for her underwear and slid them on before taking the water from Zuko. 

“Thanks,” Katara took a drink before sitting the bottle next to her on the floor. She yawned as she pulled her bra to her by her foot, too lazy to reach out for it. “I liked tonight.” She dipped her hand into the bag Zuko handed out to her and popped a grape into her mouth. She worked on putting on her bra. “As embarrassing as it was. It was nice to see a new angle of you.” Katara blushed and took the bag when she slid on her last strap.

“Good,” Zuko leaned forward and pushed a piece of hair from her face. His hand cupped her cheek, “Next time we’ll do something a little less.” He gave a soft, apologetic smile, “I feel I’ve gone a little rough on you.”

“Mmm,” Katara hummed around the grapes in her mouth. She finished her mouthful, “I’ve liked it all.”

“I’m glad,” Zuko ran his thumb over her cheek.

Katara felt warmth flow through her. She looked anywhere but at him directly and popped another grape in her mouth. 


	5. Reason 5: Masturbation + Cyber Sex = Feeling Young Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who wonder... These are considerably shorter than the first chapter. And they will all probably be 1,500 to 3,000 words a chapter from here on out.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading so far and for leaving comments! I seriously love them!

Katara felt this itch, an urge really. She had been so wrapped up in her work that she had to call Zuko to reschedule twice. And it looked like she was going to have to cancel again. She sighed as she sent Zuko another apology. 

**> >To Zuko:**

_I have to cancel. Again. Sorry. I’m having to revise someone’s column for this month._

**> >From Zuko:**

_It’s okay. We’ll catch up soon._

Katara pouted. She was missing the action. She sucked her lips between her teeth, she missed Zuko. It had only been a few times. But it was _great sex_. And it was the only thing she felt like was really missing from her life. She just wanted to get off. 

It was well past her bedtime when Katara opened her door to her apartment, “Honey I’m home.” Katara called out and kicked off her shoes, “Oh yeah I live alone.” Katara stumbled through the dark apartment to the kitchen. She flipped on the light and got to her fridge with a small smile at the bottle of wine on the bottom shelf. “Hello lovely.”

Katara popped the cork and drank straight from the bottle. If she had to add another comma or change another line of poorly written words, she was going to die. Katara licked at the drop that dribbled down her lip, when she heard her phone going off in the other room. “Fu-uh-ck.”

Katara dragged herself to her where her purse was hung on the hook. She fumbled with the zipper and finally pulled out her phone she huffed as it stopped vibrating. She took another long drink from the bottle and unlocked her phone to see a miss call from Zuko. Katara’s eyebrows furrowed and she pressed redial before she thought better of it. 

“Hello?” 

Katara felt warmth and she knew it wasn’t from the wine. “Hey, sorry. Purse was in the other room.”

“So, you made it home?” Katara heard some shuffling on Zuko’s end.

“Finally, yeah.” Katara walked around to her couch, taking another large gulp of wine before placing the bottle on the coffee table. “Sorry I couldn’t make it tonight.” She grabbed the throw pillow next to her. 

“Stop apologizing,” There was a small pause. “You’re coming tomorrow night, right?”

“I’ll try.” Katara tilted her head back on the back of the couch. 

“Am I going to have to come find you?” The writer could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “Or maybe do a house call?”

“Mmm,” Katara hummed thinking about that. “You do those?”

“No,” Zuko chuckled. “But I might make an exception.”

Katara blushed, “I should be able to get off tomorrow.” She sat back up and grabbed her wine bottle. She took a drink before putting it back. “Hopefully. The interns they have these days can’t write shit.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Zuko’s voice actually sounded sorry. “How about a little stress reliever?”

Katara was slumping back in the couch but straightened up at his suggestion, “Wh-what do you mean?”

“What are you wearing?”

Katara gave out a short laugh, “Are you serious?” There was a pause of silence, that was answer enough. She bit her lip and looked down at herself, “You’re going to be disappointed.”

“Never,” Zuko did not hesitate his response. “You’re gorgeous in everything.”

“Thanks,” The writer said even though she really didn’t believe him. He hadn’t seen her laundry day outfit. “Well, I just got home so, a black top and a pair of olive green pants.”

“And if you take those off?”

“Are you asking me to take them off or asking what’s underneath?”

“Both,” Zuko’s voice said through the phone.

Katara huffed and pulled the phone from her face. She could just hang up, drink the rest of her wine, and go to bed. She put the phone beside the wine bottle and pressed the speaker button. She stood up and pulled her shirt off first. “God, I feel like some stupid teenager.” Katara whispered and heard a laugh from her phone. She rolled her eyes and began working on her pants. Before alerting Zuko she was down to her skivvies, she took another swig from the wine bottle. “Okay.”

“Now, what are you wearing?” Katara could hear the smile in his voice. She thought about lying, Zuko was probably hoping for her to be in some cute frilly teddy. Katara looked around her living room trying to find inspiration. “Katara?”

“Huh? Oh, um.” Katara looked down at herself. “Don’t laugh, I didn’t match today. So, a silky black push-up with my olive green boy cut panties.”

“Sounds sexy and if I wasn’t so desperate to get you out of them, I’d ask for a picture.” 

Katara blushed and picked her phone back up, “Ha, cute but no.”

“Did you just tell me no?” Zuko huffed.

Katara paused, “Um, no?”

“Mhmm,” Zuko hummed in disbelief. “Strip, Princess.”

Katara whined and sat her phone back down. Again, debating if she could lie or not, Katara hooked her thumbs into her panties and decided that Zuko never steered her wrong before. “This is more awkward than the mirror.” Katara pulled her bra off and took a deep breath. She covered herself even though no one was there.

“What? Never been naked in your own house before?” Zuko chuckled.

There was something so relaxed about tonight. Something that made Katara want to think they were connecting more than just sex. She shook her head and took another drink of wine. “I have it’s just-.”

“Just what?” 

Katara opened her mouth to reply but closed it. “I’ve never purposefully, no that’s not the word. I’ve never-.”

“Are you trying to tell me you’ve never had phone sex?” Zuko interrupted her.

“Umm,” Katara felt goose bumps raise along her arms and stomach. “Something like that, yeah.” Katara was quite sure she heard chuckling from across the phone, but it was quiet. “Shut up.”

“You’re kidding,” Zuko finally broke through his laughter.

“I was more focused on my studies and work. Relationships just didn’t last.” Katara crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on her couch. It felt a little strange for the soft suede on her butt, but she also didn’t get up. “You know, minus the make outs and heavy petting at parties. That was about how long they lasted.”

“Wait are you telling me you were a-?”

“No! No, no, no, no.” Katara cut him off. “I was 18 when that happened and pretty close to the last time it happened.”

“Fuck, Kat, if I’d known it’d been a while. I’d definitely gonna a little easier.”

“Stop. It hasn’t been that long. I just haven’t sleeping around a lot since. Not a lot of guys want to date a girl who’s married to her career.” Katara reach for the bottle again. It was quickly becoming empty. “And I am,” Katara took a drink from the bottle. “Or was, more interested in having at least two dates before winding up in someone’s bed. This blew that all to shit.”

There was a small stretch of silence. “Katara, if you don’t want this. I’ll answer any questions free of charge and we can end our contract.” Zuko’s voice was very serious.

“No,” Katara began and then sunk further into her couch. Zuko was giving her an out. This was her way out. A way to finish the article without having to delve any further into the community. Into this relationship. “Would Azula even let you?”

“I could say we began doing our sessions at my house. She wouldn’t think too much about that.”

“Oh,” Katara finally picked up her phone and clicked off the speaker so she could put it to her ear. “Do you often,” Katara took a small breath, really giving herself a pause. “Take home your subs?” There was a little sting of something hallow in her chest. 

“Not always. And definitely not this soon. But my dungeon here is a bit better.” Katara felt a bit better about that.

“Wait, you have a dungeon?”

“Well, it’s not really a dungeon, more like a spare room with my equipment.” Zuko informed her. Katara though she could hear a little smile in his voice.

“Oh, okay.” Katara nodded even though she knew he couldn’t see.

“So, do you want to stop?” Zuko asked quietly. Almost like he was sure she was going to say yes.

Katara raised her thumb to her lips and bit down on her nail. The ‘horny’ part of her brain screamed _And give up the best sex of my life. HELL NO!_ While the writer part of her said, _You probably should. You’ll get soo deep that you’ll want him for the rest of your life._ Katara’s mind flipped back and forth a few times.

“Not yet.”

“Good,” Katara knew she could hear the smile that time. “What’s your color?”

“Green,” Katara said without hesitation.

+++

A few minutes later, Katara was on her back on her bed. Her phone on speaker and Zuko telling her where to guide her hands next. Katara bit her lip and trying to trap the moan that threatened to escape as she pinched her nipple. 

“Come on, Princess, let me hear you.” Katara let out a loud moan as her mouth dropped open. “Fuck, yeah. Do that again.” And Katara did.

“Zuko, please! I want to-” Zuko had been letting her touch everywhere except for the place that practically throbbed each pinch of her nipple. And she wanted to touch herself. He was always keeping that from her. Katara groaned and turned her head into the pillow.

“Want to what, Princess?” Zuko smirk was clear through the phone.

“I want to touch myself please! I want- I need-.”

“Then ask properly.”

Katara’s hand hovered over her clit and she moaned again. Katara wasn’t even sure what he was asking for. All she knew was she wanted to touch herself. They had played this game long enough. “H-how-How?”

“Ask Daddy to let you rub your little clit.” 

Zuko’s words had an electrifying reaction to her body. Katara had to bury her hand into the sheets next to her. “Oh my God.”

“Daddy not God.” Zuko said in way too serious of a tone. 

Katara turned her head to glare at her phone. _Fuck you._ Katara turned her head back to the ceiling and clenched her jaw. She closed her eyes tight as her lips formed the words, “Daddy?” Katara bit her lip and shook her head as she tried to get the other words out. And Zuko waited patiently for her to finish. Katara took in a breath, “Can I please,” pause, “play with my clit?”

“Fuck, baby,” Zuko cursed and finally gave her the go ahead. “Yeah, touch yourself. But go slow.”

Katara’s legs slammed closed around her hand at the first swipe of her finger. Her embarrassment to have to ask to touch herself did not dull the need to actually touch herself. Her body sang as she rubbed over her clit a few times. 

“Good girl,” Zuko whispered over the phone. “Fuck, Kat, you sound so gorgeous.” Katara got in a few more swipes and her legs fell back open as the next commands came through her speaker. “Now, put your hand lower and fuck your fingers into your pussy.”

Katara huffed slightly and slid her fingers down, slipping two into the sopping, wet pussy. Katara opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Was she really already this wet from just a few minutes of teasing? She closed her eyes with a hum. She didn’t really care, she finally got to touch herself. She fucked her fingers in and out a few times, even going so far as to curl her fingers up into her walls. 

“Daddy, more! Please!” Katara cried out into her bedroom.

Zuko groaned over the speaker, “Good girl. Fuck you’re so good. Take your other hand and play with your clit. Get yourself nice and wet like a good girl.”

Katara turned her head into her pillow and bit onto the pillowcase. Both hands now working at her pussy. Warmth was flowing through her body and her leg gave a familiar twitch at being close. She let up slightly on rubbing her clit when her leg twitched again.

“That’s it. Let me hear you, Princess.” 

“Na-ngh,” Katara let her mouth fall open but kept her burning cheek to the cool pillow. “Daddy~!”

“Mmm, good girl.”

Katara’s back arched and she pulled her hand completely away from her clit. It was becoming too much, and she wanted to cum. She needed it. But Zuko hadn’t let her know that she could. “Daddy, please I’m close! I want- need to cum. Please daddy. Please!”

“Fuck, such a good girl.” Katara though she could hear him moving. She assumed he was getting off too. But her mind kept going back to the wetness that was now soaked around her fingers and down between her ass. “You’ve been so good. Shit- yeah, I want you to rub your clit until I tell you to stop. You got that?”

“Mhmm,” Katara slowed her two fingers that were playing in the wetness at her entrance. She took a deep breath and let it out before swiping at her clit. Her leg immediately shook, and a moan leaked from her throat. “Mmm, Daddy.”

“That’s it. Be a good girl. You can rub faster. You don’t need to go slow.”

Katara picked up the speed and her back arched off the bed. “Daddy, I need to-.”

“Go ahead, cum for me.” Zuko’s voice commanded.

And Katara was finding when she was this high on sex, she would do anything Zuko told her. So, she did. Her legs shook with each extra pass over her swollen clit Katara pulled her hand away like she normally did after she had gotten off. But there was Zuko’s voice.

“Keep rubbing yourself. I didn’t tell you to stop.” Zuko growled.

Katara moaned and her back that had slowly straightened out, curved again. Her hips pressing down onto her fingers. “Daddy, I can’t- Fuck. please.” She continued to rub, her fingers swiping in circles and her body twitching on every swipe. The feeling was becoming overwhelming.

But she heard a grunt and a curse in her ear and Katara practically cried when Zuko said, “Alright, baby. Stop.” 

Katara’s body slumped, her hands reaching to pull her hair. The pain brought her somewhat down but also gave her orgasmic high an extra little push. She dropped her hands beside her head, realizing now that she was going to have to take a shower and closed her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing. “Fuck.” Katara closed her legs and could feel the wetness from the top of her clit all the way to between her cheeks.

“You okay, Princess?” Zuko called through the phone.

Katara turned to the voice and peeked out between her eyelashes at it. “Yeah.”

“I forgot to tell you to grab a glass of water before going to bed. Can you get up and do that if you need it?”

“Ha,” Katara let a small laugh. “It’s okay I brought my wine with me.”

“Wine?” Zuko sounded closer to the phone. So Katara rolled over, she didn’t want to touch her phone with cummy fingers. “It’s only Wednesday, Kat.”

“And?” Katara closed her eyes. She wrinkled her nose, the smell of fresh orgasm still in the air. She heard Zuko laugh and smiled. Sometimes she wondered how often he laughed. He seemed so stoic for a person frequently ‘relieved stress’.

“Nothing,” Zuko said between a breath of laughter. “Well, enjoy your wine. Do you need anything else from me?”

“Mm,” Katara thought of a few sarcastic things to say but thought better than to spurt them out. “No, I’m good. I’ll get up here in a minute and wash off and get to sleep. I have a 9 o’clock meeting with some of the chief editors.”

“Egh, good luck with that.” Zuko gave his condolences. “Well, Princess. I hope you sleep well tonight; I’ll see you tomorrow. Okay?”

“Yes. I’ll be there.” Katara slowly sat up, “Good night, Zuko.”

“Night, Katara.”


	6. Reason 6: Learn to Thank Daddy Correctly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like part 2 of Daddy Kink... And also my favorite chapter I've written so far. You'll see what I mean.

Zuko was waiting in the lobby for her again when Katara arrived. She bit her lip when she saw him. Their late night shenanigans still on repeat in her mind. Katara couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten so wet with her own fingers. And tonight, she was determined to show Zuko how thankful she was for the past few sessions. 

She wasn’t wearing her bright red lip stain for nothing. 

Zuko took her hand after she handed her items over to Ty Lee. Katara walked beside him as they made their way to the room. She looked over to the open space, there weren’t any other couples and Katara felt a nervous bubble at maybe trying to make her move on Zuko out here. But then it quickly dismissed it because she was way too worried that someone would come by later.

Katara had done her research on what she was about to attempt to do. There were multiple ways to “safe word” out. She didn’t have any bells and her keys were taken from her. And Katara was set on touching Zuko tonight. So, the simple tap system would have to work. She didn’t care how much begging she was going to have to do tonight, she was already going to be on her knees. 

Zuko opened the door to their room and let Katara step through first. Katara bit her lips a little nervous but at least let Zuko enter the room before Katara attacked him. Zuko closed the door and Katara was on him, pushing him up against the door. Zuko let out a small groan in surprise on her lips but continued to kiss her. 

They were well into their make out session when Zuko’s hands settled on her hips, he pulled back, “Not that I don’t love this, but what’s up?”

Katara bit her lip and looked down between them. She finally opened her mouth with a blush to whisper, “I wanted to thank Daddy.” She looked up to him between her eyelashes. “You know for being so good to me.”

Zuko gave a smile, “You don’t need to thank me. You know I love taking care of you.” he leaned forward to kiss her again.

The writer let it happen but pulled back after a bit, “But I want to show you how thankful I am.” She pulled from his grasp and led him to the bed with her hand in his. “Will you sit?”

Zuko tilted his head but sat on the bed, his eyes widened when Katara sank to her knees between his legs. She was quick to run her hands up Zuko’s thighs and to where his shirt tucked into his pants. Katara was working on his belt when his hands and words stopped her. “Princess you don’t-.”

Katara blushed and something in the back of her mind freaked out that this was a bad idea. “Do you not want me to?”

“No, I-,” Katara’s head and shoulders dropped at the ‘no’. The alarm that went off in the back of her head now wailed. She almost missed Zuko’s next words, “I would love for you to, but I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to do this.”

“I want to,” Katara said so quietly she wasn’t sure Zuko heard her. The alarm finally quieted, and she felt at least she could take a breath. 

Zuko tilts her head up by her chin, “Then please Princess, show me how thankful you are.”

Confidence ran back through her and she sat back up. Katara pulled the belt free from the loops and quickly undid the button but slowly unzipped Zuko’s zipper. Her fingers quickly found the twitch in Zuko’s pants. She bit her lip as she ran her fingers up and down the trapped length. Katara wondered if the dialogue she had prepared in her head would be over kill and cheesy or would Zuko like it? He hadn’t turned her down yet.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Princess?” Zuko lifted his hand from her chin to run through the soft curls she had curled before arriving. 

“Can I please play with your cock?” 

Katara wanted to melt in the sheer satisfaction of Zuko’s shocked face. Something like pride burned deep within her. Maybe this was what Zuko was talking about when he mentioned power bottoms. If so, Katara was about this feeling.

“Fuck, Katara that was-,” Zuko tightened his hand in her hair as she felt another quick twitch or two. “Yes, Princess, tonight I’m yours.”

Katara felt another crackle of warmth spread through her. She was quick to begin pulling at his pants and inch them down his thighs until they fell on the ground around his feet. She rose back up and over Zuko’s lap as she ran circles along the head of his cock with her thumb through the stretchy black fabric. It wasn’t too long before Katara had his underwear down with his pants. 

Zuko hissed as Katara’s fingernails trailed up his thighs. She licked her lips as the freed cock twitched. Katara felt the pull to take Zuko’s cock down her throat. Now. But she refrained. Katara’s eyes looked down briefly to his legs, her eyes caught onto six straight lines about as long as her thumb on the inside of his left thigh evenly spaced apart. Katara blinked a few times, she knew now was not the time to talk about what ever this was. So, she moved her eyes back up to the cock. 

Katara briefly looked up to Zuko, “Thank you, Daddy.” Zuko swore and Katara did her best to control her face from smirking. She wrapped her hand around his cock and gave a few tugs. He swore again and Katara leaned forward to give the head a kiss. Then she gave a long lick from balls to tip, Katara grinning at the twitch she felt on her flattened tongue. 

The writer lazily wraps her hand around him again to jerk him, “I did some research. And if I need to stop, I’ll tap your leg twice. Okay, Daddy?”

“Yeah, good girl.” 

Zuko’s head went back when Katara wrapped her lips around his cock. The first slide into her hot mouth had his thighs and dick twitching. He wanted to fuck up into her mouth. But knew it would be too soon. He slid his hand to the back of her head, not pushing but just a steady placement. 

Katara rose back up and then bobbed her head a few times. She loved the feeling of Zuko twitching to keep himself still. Katara leaned back and rubbed her tongue back and forth over the slit then ran it down his cock. 

This was something she was much more experienced with. Katara tilted her head with a flip of her hair. She worked her tongue down one side while her hand went up the other side of his dick. There were a few grunts and quiet curses as she continued to work him up. 

Katara pressed her red lips to the soft head, “Thank you, Daddy.”

Zuko groaned, “You’re perfect, Princess.”

Katara wiggled slightly with pleasure before opening her mouth and taking him back down again. Her hand came around the base and stroked what she couldn’t fit into her mouth. _Yet._ She was fairly sure she could take him. She had a small gag reflex but through her years of college she had learned a trick and it had yet to fail her. 

Zuko continued to pet his fingers through her hair. Only occasionally stopping at the back of her head and tangling his fingers when Katara mouth had his hips wanting to thrust up. His fingers tightened as he felt Katara’s nose brush against his lower stomach. “Agni!” He worked to remove his hands from her head, worried he would make her take more than she was ready for.

Katara whimpered as his hand left her head. She was beginning to find comfort in it. She pulled back slightly to look up at Zuko. His eyes were on hers and they were alight with need. Katara sank back down again, doing her best to keep eye contact until his cock brushed the back of her throat. Katara was quick to tuck her thumb into her palm and squeeze. She only coughed a bit as she pulled back off. But she quickly returned, taking him all the way down. 

Zuko’s cock entered her throat and Katara did her best to focus on breathing through her nose. She was only down for a few seconds before pulling off with a wet pop. Zuko swore as spit and precum stringed between red lips and the head of his dick. Katara licked her lips and broke the strands. She worked the wetness down his cock. And when she spoke her eyes widened at how raspy it was already, “Will you fuck my mouth, Daddy?”

Zuko nodded and moved to stand up. Katara scooted back a bit and thanked Zuko when he handed her a pillow from off the bed. She put it under her knees and then looked up at Zuko. “Color?”

“Green.” Katara placed her hands back on his legs. “I’ll tap twice if that needs to change.”

“Good girl.” Zuko pumped himself a few times before lining his cock up with her mouth. “Now open your pretty little mouth for me.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Katara whispered before opening her mouth.

“Fuck, you’re amazing, Princess.” Zuko pushed his cock past her red lips. _Man, those lips looked like, no, they were sin._ Katara hummed around his length and his hips gave a small buckle. He wanted to apologize but remembered Katara had asked for this. And he was not about to let his Princess down. 

Katara bobbed her head all the way down, her nose brushing Zuko’s hand. Zuko’s hand slid from the base of his cock into her hair. He gathered a good bit of it and tugged backwards when he felt she had been down on his cock for long enough. He helped her bob her head a few times. And like a good girl, Katara left her mouth open. 

Zuko rocked his hips forward and Katara gagged lightly but took a breath through her nose to calm herself. The dom pulled her back and watched her blink as tears gathered at her eyes. She gave a soft hum and Zuko thrust back into her mouth. Katara’s fingernails dug slightly into his thighs. They twitched in her grasp. He tried not to groan. 

Katara kept her thumb tucked in her palm and felt tears begin to leak. Her throat was filled with every other thrust. Zuko kept his thrusts slow, making sure she could breathe between mouthfuls. 

The writer blinked tears from her eyes and they rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at Zuko. He pulled her all the way down so her nose pressed to his lower stomach. His other hand reached down to brush away tears. “So gorgeous.” Zuko felt his climax approaching and pulled Katara back after a few more deep snaps of his hips. “Princess I’m going to- fuck- cum.”

Katara blinked a few times and nodded, “Okay, Daddy. Like this but in my- in my mouth. Please Daddy. I want to- want to taste you.” Katara dropped her mouth open and let her tongue slip out. 

Zuko cursed again and began jerking himself over her open mouth. He fucked his hand and moaned as he cummed only a few thrusts after Katara’s words. Cum splattered over her lips and cheeks, Katara’s eyes fluttered closed as a string landed close to her right eye, hitting just below and on her cheek. “Fuck, Princess. You look perfect. So pretty.” 

Katara closed her mouth around the saltiness that made it into her mouth and blinked again as she felt Zuko move back, “Thank you, Daddy.” She licked at her lips, trying to reach the warm wetness below her bottom lip. 

“Agni,” Zuko hauled Katara up and manhandled her onto the bed. Katara gasped and her legs splayed open as Zuko climbed between them. Her short skirt was pushed up above her hips. Zuko groaned at the sight of the red panties, the red, lacey rose appliques were dampening.

The dom leaned forward and laved at the clothed pussy, “Mm, Princess, did you wear these for me?”

“Mhmm,” Katara leaned up on her elbows. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Zuko pressed a kiss to the roses. “Wear these again. I want to really appreciate these.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Katara bit her lip.

Zuko pulled the panties aside and gave a long lick to her pussy, “Fuck, I’ve wanted to do this since last night.” Katara moaned and laid back on the bed. Her hand reached beside her and clutched at the blankets. Her left hand curled around something hard, but the way Zuko’s tongue rubbed at her clit, she ignored it for the way her body skimmed around an orgasm.

“Fuck- Mmm. Daddy!” Katara cried out.

Zuko’s tongue dipped into her opening. He fucked her with his tongue before sucking the wetness there. Katara’s legs trembled and Zuko reached out to grasp at her thigh. Zuko gave the lightest blew over her clit and Katara’s back arched. 

“Zuk-Oh! My! God!” Her orgasm shot through her, giving he tingles all the way down to her curled toes.

Zuko licked at her newly soaked pussy. He sucked at the swollen clit and came off of it with a pop when Katara’s hands found their way into his strands and tugged.

“Than-Thank you. Thank you, Daddy~.” Katara was panting and running her hands through Zuko’s hair. 

Zuko climbed over her and leaned down to give her a kiss, “Thank you, Princess. I enjoyed my treat.” Katara wrapped an arm around Zuko’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Zuko gave her all the kisses back, they were soft and a bit slow but neither complained, it was nice.

The dom pulled away after a moment of time. “You looked really pretty tonight” He reached out to swipe a strand away from her face. Blue eyes fluttered open and she hummed. “You did such a good job.” He ran his thumb over the still red lips. _They really were sinful._

“Thanks.” Katara’s eyes widened and her hand went to her throat at the raspiness of her voice. Zuko gave a smile and slowly removed himself from the bed. He reached down and slid on his boxers. He went over to the fridge and grabbed a bag of goodies and some water. Katara drank freely and Zuko chuckled. She finally felt like she had enough moisture in her throat to talk again, “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Zuko responded automatically. He leaned over and picked up his pants and when he rose back up Katara was holding a paddle. She was turning her hand around to see both sides. One side had long soft hairs, the other side had soft velvet. 

“Is this-?”

“Yup.”

“And you were going to use this on me tonight?” Katara raised an eyebrow to Zuko.

“Yeah, but it can wait. You were such a good girl tonight.” Zuko smirked and held his hand out for the paddle. “I said I would punish you the next time you’d touch without permission. And well tonight you touched a whole lot.” Katara’s eyes widened. “Don’t worry I’ll punish you another time.” He said with a wink.


	7. Reason 7: Level Up Your Spanking Gear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning**
> 
> Katara does use a safe word in this. It is only 'Yellow' But I thought I would share that. 
> 
> She also does experience a sub drop. So If you feel uncomfortable with that. You can stop reading after she takes the last spanking. And pick back up at the +++!

Katara stood before the spanking bench, her nerves running ramped. She knew she was going to enjoy this, and it was going to be good. But she had already seen the cuffs out with the heart shaped paddle and that was maybe what was throwing her nerves. Katara turned when the door opened, Zuko had been helping another couple when she arrived, and Ty Lee told her she could go on back.

Zuko locked onto the nervous posture, “We don’t have to. Especially if you’re not ready.”

Katara shook her head, “No, I, I know that you will make me feel good.” She took a deep breath and looked Zuko straight in the eye, “I trust you.”

Something warm sizzled under his skin at that. The words nudging at something he hadn’t felt in years. “Thank you.” Zuko nodded to her, “I’ll do my best to keep earning that trust.” There was a small pause and Katara nodded. “When you’re ready, you can strip and place your clothing on the bed.”

Katara nodded again and removed her clothing with shaking hands. She didn’t think they were shaking from nerves anymore, just from excitement. She took in a deep breath as she pulled her panties (the last of her clothing) from her body. Katara stood there for a minute and made sure her outfit wasn’t in a mess. 

Zuko watched her carefully turn around, “What are your safe words?”

Katara reached back to their second session for the vocabulary. “Green for keep going, yellow for slow down, and red for stop.”

“Good girl,” Zuko motioned to the black leather spanking bench. “I’ll help you on this time, we’ll set it to your preferences okay?” Katara nodded and stepped to the bench. “Put your knees here first and we’ll lower them so it’s comfortable when you lean over.” 

Katara followed his directions already feeling that small tingle of Zuko’s control hum through her body. Zuko pushed lightly at her back and Katara bent over the long black middle piece. She shivered as Zuko’s hands ghosted over her ass and down her thighs. He hummed in approval before giving a slight push down on each pad her knees were on. Her stomach flattened to the long bench a little better and Katara looked over her shoulder to nod at Zuko, “That feels better. I think.”

“Good.” Zuko ran his hands back up her thighs, along her back and came around to stand in front of her. Blue eyes following his every step. “What’s your color?” 

“Green,” Katara said without hesitation. This wasn’t so bad. 

“Good girl.” Zuko cuffed each wrist with the straps that were attached to the pads she had her arms on. “You’re going to get spankings today. Do you know why?”

Katara ducked her head down, “Because I didn’t ask to touch last time.”

“That’s right. We’ll start off small, okay? Ten with my hand and five with the paddle. Okay?” Katara nodded and Zuko’s fingers tugged Katara’s face up, “I need a verbal answer, Princess.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Zuko watched the icy blue begin turning darker. “I understand, Daddy.”

Zuko let go of her chin and walked around her. He slid his hands over her light tanned skin of her ass. He loved her ass. It was soft and fit right into his hand. He grabbed a handful in each hand just to prove a point to himself. He nodded to himself with a smirk. She was going to look so pretty with the pink tint.

The first slap to Katara’s ass had her tensing, but she quickly relaxed as Zuko pet the cheek. 

The second spank had her jolting forward as he used more force. 

The third hit had her moaning and her ass pushing backwards for more. 

Zuko smirked at that and ran his hand over the other cheek, his hand came down twice in quick succession. And he prepared for the sixth strike when Katara called out, ‘Yellow’. Zuko stopped immediately and came around to Katara. “Are you okay? Do I need to remove the cuffs?”

“No,” Katara shook her head. “Ha, I. No. This is great. I just, do you have something I can rest my head on?” Zuko felt an overwhelming wave of relief. “I like this. I'm just a little uncomfortable.” 

Zuko petted her head with a smile with his other hand he reached under the bench and pulled up a small head rest. “This better?”

“Yes, thank you.” Katara leaned her chin on it to continue looking at him. “Sorry, I stopped the scene.”

“No need to apologize,” Zuko shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. “That’s what safe words are here for. I want you to enjoy this and if you’re not comfortable then you aren’t going to have a good time.” There was a pause and Zuko noted the assured click in Katara’s eyes.

Katara nodded before turning her head, “I’m ready to finish my punishment, Daddy.”

_ Fuck. _ Zuko shook his head at the rush of arousal he felt. She had the Daddy kink down and it was almost like a weapon against him. It’s like she knew the power that word had over him. He ran his tongue of his teeth and walked back around her, “Color?”

“Green.” No hesitation. No nervousness. Only confident.

_ SMACK! _

Katara whined at the harsh spanking. There was a tingle and a sting to the hit. And Katara was hooked on the feeling. She wondered how much trouble she would get in if she begged for more? 

The seventh smack was just as hard and released on her other cheek. Katara gasped and bit her lip. _Is punishment supposed to feel this good?_

Zuko’s next touch to her turning skin wasn’t a smack but a rub and a rough grasp to each cheek. “Fuck, Princess, your ass is gorgeous.” Zuko lifts on the globes just to release them for them to jiggle back into place. “So perfect.” He whispered and Katara let out a high whine.

Spank eight and nine were delivered quickly and stung close to where her ass and thigh met. It was ten that had Katara’s toes curling, it was hard and closed fingered. And again, Katara wondered if she could beg for more.

“Color?” 

“Green,” Katara whined and looked over her shoulder to see Zuko watching her body. Her fingers gripped the padding under them, “Please.” Zuko’s eyes snapped to her and she gasped. They were dark gold and Katara could practically feel the heat from them. 

A smirk pulled at the corners of Zuko’s lips, “That’s right, Princess, beg for your punishment.”

“Please, Daddy. More, please.” Katara began. She wasn’t even sure how much she was begging for but all she knew was there was this tingling that felt so good and so warm. And the pain that was delivered was quickly covered with pleasure.

“Good girl,” Zuko reached into his back pocket for the paddle from the other day. He ran the long hairs of the paddle over the pinking flesh. He watched goosebumps run along her skin and a shiver run down her spine. Oh yes, this would be a lot of fun. 

Zuko looked between her legs and noticed the wetness gathered. He licked his lips, all of the sudden feeling like a dying man in a desert and Katara’s pussy was an oasis. He refrained himself from diving and sucking her clean. The dom did however flip the paddle and run the handle along the dripping pink pussy. Katara moaned and hips bucked back onto the handle. Zuko rubbed at her clit with it a few times before running it up to her opening. He just barely dipped the handle in and heard a small squelch. Zuko about dropped the paddle and change his mind about spanking her to fucking her instead. But he couldn’t do that, he pulled the handle back and watched long strings of cum attach from the handle to her pussy. It was a gorgeous sight. Then again, Katara was always a gorgeous sight.

“Alright Princess,” Zuko wiped his handle off on her thigh. “I want you to count out the rest of your spankings, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.” Zuko spun the handle in his hand before giving a slightly hard tap to Katara’s ass with the long haired side of the paddle. He waited for her to count. After a small moment Katara looked over her shoulder to him with a confused look. He raised a finger to her as if to prompt her to count.

“One?” Katara tilted her head a bit. “Was that supposed to count?”

“You brat,” Zuko said with a shake to his head. “I’m adding two additional paddlings then.” Zuko flipped the paddle to the velvet side and gave Katara’s ass a slap.

Katara moaned and Zuko watched as she tried to raise her ass a little higher. “One.”

Zuko couldn’t help but chuckle and slap the other cheek with the velveted side of the paddle with just as much force as his last hit. 

“Two.” Katara called out and laid her head over on the head rest.

On the third smack, Katara’s toes curled and she bit her lip briefly, “Th-ree.” The fourth came down as Katara started speaking, “Four!” Katara gasped out. The pain stinging across her rump. 

Zuko flipped the paddle, running the long hairs along the pink skin. He would lower his next three hits, he wanted her to be able to sit tomorrow. He watched the deep breaths Katara took. He pulled the paddle back and gave the fifth spank to the place where her left butt cheek and thigh met. Katara moaned out a ‘five’. Zuko flipped the paddle back to the velvet side and with the same force spanked her on her right side in mirror of last placement. 

Katara’s head rose from the bench and she cried out, “Six~!” She cursed and Zuko watched the tension release in her body before flipping the paddle back to the long hairs and giving her one final smack to the stinging cheek. “S-seven!” 

Katara laid her head over as all of the tension released in her body. She felt like jelly. Her ass stung and felt like it was on fire. But it felt so good. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt fingers on her face. There was worry etched through Zuko’s face and Katara gave a small questioning sound. 

“-you okay?” Zuko’s voice was filled with concern. “Katara, I need you to answer me.”

“‘m fine.” Katara sniffled and it hit that she was crying. Like tears running down her face. _Why?_ Katara sniffled again and bit her lip, “I’m sorry. I don’t- I don’t - I- *hiccup* don’t know why,” Katara bit her lip again and tried to look away from Zuko. “I’m not sure why I’m crying. I’m so-”

“You’re okay. You’re safe. I’m going to take the cuffs off now. Okay?” Zuko reassured her and began working on the buckles around her wrists. When she apologized again, he stopped her. “There’s no reason to say sorry. It happens. Okay? You’re just coming down from a sub high. You’re okay. You did so good.” Zuko rubbed at her back as she began to sit up. She grasped at her head as it swam, and a small headache began forming. Zuko ran his hand up and down her arm. They continued like that as Katara sniffed and Zuko gave her soft, kind words. He continued to reassure her, his senses on high alert. “Can I help you to the bed? I want you to lay on your stomach, your bottom will probably still be pretty tender. And I want to put on some cooling gel to help.”

Katara nodded and gave one final sniffle as she reached out to Zuko. She kind of felt a little heavy everywhere but weirdly lightless. Zuko wrapped an arm around her and with warmth settled her. “Thank you.” Her voice sounded soft and slightly scratchy. “I already feel better.”

Zuko and her made it to the bed. He let her climb onto the bed to lay comfortable, she hissed as her skin stretched. Zuko handed her a pillow to lay under her head and gently pushed the hairs out of her face as she settled. 

The dom reached over for a small bottle of aloe gel and put on a thin layer to each cheek and down her thighs, covering the pink area. He apologized every time Katara hissed but she would simply wave her hand in the air. When Zuko finished he sat back and placed the bottle to the side before sitting next to Katara on the bed and running his hands down her back, “Feeling better?”

“Do you have water?” Katara licked her lips and raised her head a bit to look over her shoulder at her pinked ass. 

“Yeah,” Zuko nodded. “But I have to go to the fridge over there, are you okay here for a second?”

“I think so.” Katara whispered again, watching Zuko closely as he stepped away and grabbed her a water bottle and small bag of goodies. _Raspberries and white chocolate chips_. When he stepped back to the bed, he was careful to hand her the freshly opened bottle of water, Katara began drinking.

“Careful,” Zuko reached out and tried to tilt the bottle away from Katara, “Don’t guzzle it. It will upset your stomach. Small sips, okay?”

Katara nodded and took a sip before handing him back the bottle. Zuko replaced the bottle with the small bag of goodies. Katara raised up on her elbows, reached in the bag for a white chocolate chip and moaned at the sweetness. 

“I think that’s the loudest I’ve heard you moan tonight, Kat.” Zuko chuckled as he continued to assess Katara. “I don’t think I’ve ever been jealous of the goodie bags before.”

Katara gave a small laugh and a deep breath. She continued to eat reaching out after every other bite for a drink of water. “I’m sorry for crying.” She whispered after she made it halfway through the bag of fruits.

“You have nothing to feel sorry for, okay?” Zuko tilted her head up for her to look at him, “Don’t apologize for that. It was a lot. Your endorphins are not used to feeling so much. So, your body just gets rid of them through tears.” He ran his thumb over her lip before cupping her cheek and rubbing at the invisible tracks of tears. Katara nodded. “Do you need anything else? Are you feeling better?”

Katara shook her head then nodded again and Zuko was yet again a little bit concerned as he watched her eyes pool with tears. But she blinked them away. “I feel much better. Thank you.” She held out the bag of goodies, “Want one?”

Zuko thanked her and took a raspberry. His eyes constantly doing a check over and even with his reassurance, Katara still felt a little silly that she had cried. It felt good. All of tonight was good. She loved every stinging blow. 

Katara sat down the bag and laid her head back over on the pillow. She closed her eyes and felt Zuko shift, a few minutes later he was running his fingers over her back again. She took a deep breath, finally feeling herself again. “Thank you.” Her eyes fluttered open after her words to look at Zuko.

“I’m here for you. Always.” Zuko said in an even serious tone.

“A simple, ‘You’re welcome’ would have been okay.” Katara slowly closed her eyes again but not before catching a glimpse of Zuko’s smile. One that she was realizing was rare to show up on Zuko’s face.

+++

Katara woke up and rubbed her face into a super soft pillow. She gave a small hiss as she turned onto her side as her butt rubbed against the sheet was placed over her. It stung a little and she blinked her eyes open to see Zuko’s golden eyes watching her with great attention. He was sitting up on the bed and held onto her hand that was placed on his thigh, his phone in his other hand. He gave her a small smile, “Still sore? Do I need to put on more aloe gel?”

“Mm,” Katara closed her eyes again and pushed her head back into her pillow. “It’s probably not a bad idea.” Zuko’s thumb was running over her knuckles. “How long was I asleep?”

“About 45 minutes.” 

Katara’s eyes blinked back open in surprise. “Shi- You should have woken me up. You’re probably ready to go home.” Katara began to sit up and Zuko reached out to help as she groaned. It was a dull pain. And in a new-not-so-strange way, it was nice. “I’m good.”

“Okay.” Zuko nodded. “It’s okay. I am not needed for the rest of the night. And again, I don’t have any other clients.”

“Like at all?” Katara asked quietly. When Zuko shook his head, she continued. “I thought the other night you meant no other clients _that night._ ”

“No,” Zuko shook his head. “I mean I help out with other masters sometimes. And I might help a couple or two in the main room. But I don’t have anyone assigned to me right now. Well, besides you.”

“Oh,” Katara looked over at him. 

“You can stay a little longer if need be.” Zuko gave a soft look. 

Katara looked away and down at her still naked form. She pulled up at the sheet to cover her breasts, “I should probably get going. Thank you for letting me take a nap. I didn’t even realize I was tired.”

“It can happen with drops. I’m just really glad you are feeling better.” Zuko reached down and began handing her her clothing items. “If you need me-.”

“I’ll call you.” Katara bit her lip from following it up with, _especially if I need help applying more gel._ Katara slid into her underwear and bra. “Thank you for tonight. I really liked all of it.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear that.” Zuko handed over her shirt. 


	8. Need Attention from Daddy? Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of the pieces are from lingerie I found on pinterest... Sorry I didn't save links!

“So, is the sex good?” Suki called out a few racks away. Katara’s eyes widened and she shook her head.

“Suki!” Katara sent her a small glare. 

“What? We’re the only two here.” Suki shrugged and looked back to the set of lingerie in front of her. “And it’s not like the employees don’t hear about it all the time.”

Sure, they were the only two in Tui and La’s Adult Shop, but Katara was not about to start talking about how great the sex was in a sex dungeon. “Shut up and do your shopping.”

“Oh, like you aren’t shopping too.” Suki said over her shoulder as she placed an outfit over her arm.

Katara bit her lip and looked back down to the white lace teddy that had solid cords around the back that crisscrossed over the back. Her mind went to Zuko and wondered what his preferences were. Maybe she could send a few pictures as she tried on… just to you know, see if he liked something? 

Katara browsed through and Suki handed her a few too. She got a good handful when an employee came around to start her a dressing room. Katara only picked up two more items but Suki pushed a sexy Halloween costume in her arms too. She shook her head but took it with her. 

When the writer entered the room Katara was slightly surprised how nice it was, the mirror was even back lit. Katara blew out a breath at how many outfits she ended up with. Katara began stripping and stepping into a pair of try on panties, before slipping into the first outfit. 

The outfit was a powder light blue. The bra was pretty much straps with lace appliques over the nipples and the thong was nothing but straps, crisscrossing over the front. Katara turned around in the mirror. She quite liked the color. 

Katara pulled out her phone and opened the camera. It had been a few years since she tried to do this. Katara posed with a hand on her hip and a slight tilt to her camera. She looked over the picture before sending it to Zuko. She didn’t wait for a reply before slipping out of the first outfit and into the next.

The second outfit was a black sheer set with black polka dots. The bra was halter type with a silky black tie around the neck. The panties were the same material and high waisted. Katara pulled out her phone again and did a side pose. She pulled her hair off her neck to show off the tie. She took a picture but didn’t send it yet. She would just show him a few at a time instead of one at a time. 

She checked her messages while she untied and stepped from her current outfit.

**> >From Zuko:**

_*Zuko liked an image*_

**> >From Zuko:**

_You look gorgeous in that princess_

**> >From Zuko:**

_Are you going to show me more?_

Katara bit her lip and replied ‘Soon’. She slipped into a blood red set. It was mostly see through lace but had extra straps along her shoulder blades. What she knew Zuko would love is the garter belt. It came with lacey garters. In her pose she put one foot in front of the other to really show off the garters tight around her thighs.

The next outfit was probably more bridal-ish. It was a white laced, strapless corset with high waisted panties. When worn together it almost look like one whole piece except for the small slice of tan skin that peeked out between the white. Katara did her best to pose very innocently. 

She tried on one last one before the costume Suki handed her. This one was basic and Katara would probably buy it just because. It was a navy velveteen set. Just a simple bralette with silky straps and a tiny bow that set between her breasts. Then a pair of navy velveteen boy cut panties. Katara knew she was at least leaving with the set. But she figured she should send Zuko a picture of this one anyway. 

Katara rolled her eyes as she tried on the last outfit. It was a naughty schoolgirl outfit. It even said so on the tags. Still, Katara being the sport she was slid it on. The top was extremely cropped and ties at her breasts. The skirt was maybe, _maybe,_ six inches long and did nothing to cover anything. Katara turned in the mirror. Hell, she could even see her butt cheeks. Katara laughed and decided to take a picture even just to tease Zuko. She sent a picture with her giving a wink and a smirk then turned and took one over her shoulder. She sent a description of “I’ve been slightly naughty Daddy.”

Katara waited on a return text, as she changed out of her outfit and back into her own clothes, disposing of the panties in the trashcan. 

**> >From Zuko:**

_Agni!_

**> >From Zuko:**

_Fuck, now is not a good time to pop a boner._

**> >From Zuko:**

_Send me more_

Katara laughed and sent each picture two at a time. And of course, Zuko approved of all of them. Katara walked out with everything but the schoolgirl outfit. Suki looked slightly disappointed in that. 

“Are you getting all of those?” Suki said with an eyebrow raised.

Katara shrugged, “It’s been a while since I’ve had nice underwear.” Katara grumbled and then added, “and a while since I needed nice lingerie.”

“So, what you’re saying is the sex is good enough to spend half a paycheck on?” Suki asked. She held a few pieces herself.

“Oh, my Spirits. Yes. Okay? The sex is great.” Katara finally burst. “So good that I’m nervous I’ll never find another to satisfy. I’m going to be a kinky mothereffer by the end of this month. And then I’ll have to spend my whole paycheck on sex at a dungeon.” Katara placed her items on the counter. The clerk behind it gave a small eyebrow raise and Katara tried not to blush. “Sorry.”

“No, no. Do go on.” The clerk smirked and for some reason it wasn’t too weird. Maybe it would have been a month ago but now… She had been in a BDSM dungeon. Katara was pretty sure she hit the rock bottom of weird.

“So, which one did _he_ like most?” Suki asked as she looked at a small display case of lubes. “Ooh, cherry flavored.”

Katara rolled her eyes, “The school girl one.”

Suki burst out laughing, “Then why didn’t you get it?”

“It’s not like I’ll be around then. I have to finish my column for the October issue, which means I have to have it done before October.” Katara slid her card over as the girl finished ringing up her items.

Katara blinked a few times, just realizing how soon that date was approaching. She had to have the article finished by the end of September. And when Katara calculated the days. There weren’t many days left. This was all going to end soon.

“But even you said-,”

“I know what I said.” Katara cut off Suki. 

Suki bit her lip and turned back to the display case. “Do you think Sokka would like cherry or raspberry better?”

“I don’t even want to think about what flavor of lube my brother would prefer.” Katara said with a grimace. She thanked the lady, took back her card and grabbed the bag that was handed to her.

+++

There was something so blissfully sweet to watch Zuko’s jaw drop as she stepped from her wrap dress. “Am I satisfactory, Sir?” She smirked and tilted her head.

Katara had decided to go with something she already owned. A strapless black push up bra with lace trimmings and a very thin black thong with a basic black garter belt and black sheer thigh highs. Katara thought she was dressed to the 9s. 

Zuko walked to her. Katara did her best not to show how his gaze didn't melt her to the core. Zuko stepped close, only breaking eye contact when he was a breath away. His eyes dropped down, but his hand found her thigh and ran his thumb between the garter strap and her skin. “You wore this for me?”

“Only you,” Katara whispered into their space.

Zuko’s eyes quickly found hers and a smile slowly grew on his face, “Good girl.” Zuko finally closed the distance between them, kissing her deep. Katara kept her hands by her sides even though she was dying to wrap her arms around his shoulders. But she took all she could get. He pulled back after a few moments. “On the bed, On all fours.”

Katara nodded, she licked her lips tasting Zuko there. She walked to the bed, giving just enough sway to her hips to try and seem tempting. Only when she was on the bed, leaning down on her elbows to push her hips a little further in the air did Katara look over her shoulder. “Are you coming, Daddy?”

Zuko was over her in what felt like seconds. There was a smack to her ass and Katara gasped. Zuko growled, “You’re playing on dangerous ground, Princess. Do I need to teach you another lesson?”

“No, Sir.” Katara’s reply came immediately, she turned her head and looked at the duvet in front of her. Though she kind of was looking forward to another session over the spanking bench. _Or over his knee._

“Mhmm,” Zuko didn’t sound to convinced. “Color?”

“Green,” Katara she said with the most confidence she has felt since they started this arrangement.

“Good girl,” Zuko undid his black tie and pulled Katara’s wrists back to tie them. Katara fell into the duvet. She turned her head. “If it becomes too much, what are your colors?”

“Yellow for slow down and red for stop.” Katara was suddenly very aware of the heat of Zuko. It slid down her back and rested between her legs. She gasped as she felt the wet, softness of Zuko’s tongue. It licked at her around the string of her thong. 

Zuko nipped at a cheek. He had been hard all damn day from her photos. How the fuck did one woman look so hot in lingerie? He worked with tons of women in all stages of undress but Zuko can’t remember the last time he had been worked up over a girl in underwear. 

The dom sat up after a good wet lick to her light ass hole. He listened to each gasp and whispery moan Katara let out as he had licked her. He undid his pants with one hand while the other dipped into her pussy. Then Zuko took the wet digit to the tight ring of her ass. He gave a light press and watched Katara push her hips back. Zuko smirked at that. 

Zuko pulled the thong to the side and lined himself up with Katara’s pussy. He rubbed the head along her opening. It was like a double tease. A little for her and a little for him. He stroked the little bit of wetness down his cock before going back to lining himself up. 

Katara let out a long whine as Zuko slowly inched in. Her fists clenched at the stretch and he was only halfway in. Zuko grabbed at her hips and thrust the rest of the way in. Katara’s head went back and she gasped. “Ngh, Zuko.”

Zuko leaned over her and licked the shell of her ear. He gave a roll to his hips before whispering in her ear. “You can act all you want like you didn’t know how fucking sexy you looked in those photos today.” Zuko leaned back up and pulled her arms back so her back arch. “But let’s be honest, Princess,” Zuko pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. “We both know that you’re not that innocent.”

Katara felt a shiver run down her spine. Her arms were pulled back at almost a painful position but damn if the pain didn’t add just that little spark of pleasure running down her spine with the shiver. 

“We both know you like when I give you attention.” Zuko dropped her arms again and slammed into her. He held her still as he dropped his voice an octave, “And do you know what that makes you?” Zuko paused for dramatic effect. Katara was squeezing around his still cock. “A brat.” Zuko said it like the most distasteful thing. But Katara kind of liked the name. Especially when said in that low of a voice.

Zuko began to pound into her again. Her face slid across the bed sheet on every other thrust or so. Zuko kept pulling her back so her hips stayed in place. Zuko slowed, but was no less rough, “Is that what you want to be? Huh?” He fucked her as deep as he could. “Instead of a good girl, are you going to be a brat?”

“Ah! Fuck!” Katara tried to turn her face into the duvet. Her face was burning. She practically trembled from the harsh words and harsher thrusts. And Katara loved it. _Brat._

“You must truly be one,” Zuko said with a light laugh. “You’re not even denying it.” The dom pulled up on the cuffs then around her elbows so she was raised from the bed. Katara’s head went back with a cry as Zuko continued to fuck her. He never moved out far but was always thrusting back in roughly. “Brat.”

Katara’s moans were punched from her as Zuko pulled her closer to him. “Nghhh-ah~!”

Zuko leaned back a bit forcing Katara back as well, “Fuck yourself on my cock, brat.” 

“Mmm, Daddy!” Katara was practically sitting in Zuko’s lap. It was an odd angle, but it was hitting in new places. So, so deep in her. Katara hadn’t moved when Zuko fucked her back onto his cock.

“I said bounce, brat.” Zuko helped get her into motion by pushing her back up and letting her drop back down. Katara did her best to move. She never got very high but always came back down with a little smack as her ass hit the skin of his lower stomach. Zuko gave a harsh chuckle in her ear. “Just because you follow one order doesn’t mean you’re a good girl, brat.”

Katara’s head went back with a cry, “I’m good. I’m good, Daddy. I’m-” Katara’s legs began to shake as she did her best to continue bouncing. Her legs burned and her arms were no help. Katara was literally only using her leg muscles to fuck back onto Zuko.

“I don’t know,” Zuko met her downward descend with a thrust up with his hip. Katara was jarred slightly. But Zuko had ahold of her arms to keep her in place. “You’re riding me like a brat in training.”

“F-uh,” Katara moaned and dropped her head forward. She opened her eyes to see probably the best sight in this entire lifetime. Zuko’s pale legs between her thighs. And Katara stopped her thrusts immediately as she saw the little protrusion of Zuko’s cock in her lower belly, a little above where her underwear line was. “Holy sh-,” Katara let out a long breath. “Oh fuck.” She watched it disappear and then a few moments later the skin pushed out again. It wasn’t a lot. Not like an inch or a large protruding lump out of her. Just this little bump. 

This is when Katara’s legs really began to shake. “Zuko, Zuko. Zuko.” She cursed a few times. “Fuck, Daddy. Da- Fuck!” Katara bit her lip as she continued to watch the little bump appear and flatten out. “Daddy, touch me.”

“What makes you think I’m going to spoil a brat like you?” Zuko really pulled her back to meet him and Katara about doubled over as her orgasm hit her. 

Her eyes squeezed close as she continues to feel him so fucking deep in her, “Zuko- Daddy. Just touch me. Fu- Please.” 

Zuko chuckled, “Did I finally fuck some manners into you, tonight?”

“No, fucking put your ha-,” Katara moaned as the orgasm continued. “Please. Hand on stomach. Please.” There was a string of pleases running from Katara’s mouth. Zuko slowly slid his hand to her stomach and lowered when she asked him to. “Keep,” Katara gritted her teeth as the tingles ran through her arms and legs to the tips of her fingers and toes. “Fuck me and feel.” Zuko paused waiting for her manners to show back up. “Please!”

Zuko gave a good thrust into her and stopped with his eyes wide as he felt something push into his hand. It wasn’t much but Zuko could only think of two guesses. And seeing how Katara wasn’t pregnant. Zuko was feeling his own cock. “Agni!” Zuko shot of his load deep within her. 

The dom slightly toppled them both over with his orgasm. He was leaned completely over her and breathing hard. Katara was way too warm and began poking her fingers into Zuko’s stomach. “H-hot. Heavy. Off.”

Zuko sat there a few seconds longer his thumb brushing over her lower belly. He couldn’t feel himself now but _Agni_ that was something he was going to have to see! As he moved back, he was careful to pull out. Katara was still twitching and Zuko spread her opening to watch the white pool again. He bit his tongue and promised himself next time.

Katara’s body flattened on the bed as Zuko rolled over with a large breath out. He laid next to Katara for a bit before breaking the quiet, “I could feel my cock in your stomach.”

“Yea,” Katara said in a whisper. They were both quiet again. Both thinking of the feeling of Zuko being so deep in Katara. “Water?”

“Yes, let me get up.” Zuko sat up and began the aftercare routine after undoing his tie from Katara’s wrist. He gave small butterfly kisses to her wrist before he laid them by her head. Zuko whispered how good she was as he rose from the bed and went for the water and snack. “Mmm, peanut butter cups and I think this is blood orange. How did she get these? They aren’t in season yet.”

Katara gave a small laugh and turned over. Finally. She slowly raised up and took the bag from Zuko. “I realized today that you won’t be able to see my costume for Halloween.”

There was a miniscule pause in Zuko’s actions, “Oh?”

“I mean, I have to,” Katara bit into an orange and chewed. She kept her eyes on the bag to finish the sentence. “Turn in my assignment at the end of September so it makes it into the October issue. And since I, or we, don’t have a long term contract… And I really only-”

“It’s okay.” Zuko stopped her before she went any further. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the rest of whatever she had “realized”. For some reason, the words she had already began saying made something in his chest tighten. And he didn’t like that. “I liked all of the pictures. You’ll look super cute, Princess.” If Katara was going to leave in a few months, Zuko was going to make sure he showed her the best of dungeons. So much so, she wouldn’t want to leave.


	9. Homemade Porn is Not Just for the Married Couples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a shout out to maybe a new friend, msmglove. Thank you so much for letting me run some things past you! I really appreciate the help!
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing comments! This is the last finished piece I have right now. So updates may be slower but do not worry I am finishing this!

Katara blinked rapidly at what she was seeing. Zuko had gotten it all on camera. And it was on their website. The thumbnail was of her blindfolded and her pale pink lips stretched around a cock. She bit her lip as she clicked the link Zuko sent her.

Katara was already naked and knelt in the middle of the long haired rug with a black tie wrapped around her eyes. You couldn’t see it yet, but Katara knew her hands were cuffed behind her back. 

“How you doing, Princess?” Came Zuko’s voice from behind the camera. Katara bit her lip and felt a shiver go through her. It didn’t matter if it was in real life or through headphones. Zuko’s voice would always affect her.

“Good,” Katara called out, her head turned in the direction of Zuko and to the camera. She remembered how with the lack of vision, her hearing and feeling sense were working double time and had her on high alert.

“What are your safe words?”

“Green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop.” Katara recited perfectly. 

“And if your mouth is full?”

Katara watched herself fidget slightly, “I’ll ring the bell if I need you to slow down or drop the bell if I need you to stop.”

“And why are we using the bell today, Princess?” The writer could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Katara ducked her head down in the video but did nothing to cover the light pink crawling up her neck. A pale hand came from out of the frame and gently lifted her chin, so she was facing on with the camera. “Why, Princess?”

“Because I touched Daddy too much last time.” She whispered a little in shame.

“That’s right, good girl.” Zuko chuckled. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “Open.” Katara’s mouth dropped open at the single command. Zuko’s thumb brushed over her tongue, hooked onto her bottom row of teeth, and forced her mouth open wider. Katara licked at his thumb. “Perfect. Keep it open.” Her pink mouth was kept open, tongue slightly out, as Zuko removed his hand from Katara’s face. 

The camera was slightly juggled as Zuko pulled himself from his pants. Katara’s eyebrows raised. She had seen his cock up close, hell her in a moment she’s going to watch herself take the cock, but man that cock was big.

Katara heard herself whine and her tongue press out more as Zuko rubbed the tip on her tongue. She leaned forward a bit as Zuko moved back. 

“Nuh-uh, be good and sit back.” Zuko pumped his cock a few times. He slid the tip against her cheek causing her cheeks to heat up a light pink. Katara leaned back slightly but still kept her mouth open.

Zuko then let the head of his cock sit on the top of her tongue. She wiggled her tongue under the cock really running it along the slit. Zuko gave a hum of approval, “That’s a good girl.”

Katara watched Zuko’s dick disappear further into her mouth. It was quite memorizing to watch each inch slowly dip further into her mouth. 

“Fuck, so warm and wet.” Zuko finally let go of his cock to place the hand on the back of her head and bring her closer to his stomach. Katara continued to hold her mouth open only once giving a small choke when he made it to the back of her throat.

Zuko had curled his fingers into her hair and pulled back on it a little non-too-gently. Katara came off with a pop and a few pants. Her mouth closed for the briefest of times but Zuko gave a small tug to her hair again and she opened her mouth.

_Holy fuck,_ Katara sucked a breath through her teeth and had to pause the video. “Oh-kay.” She let out her breath. “It’s just a video there is no reason to get this worked up over it.” After a few more breaths, Katara time skips through most of the teasing. She gets to about where she thinks the thumbnail was pulled from, she finally presses play on the video again.

The first thing she hears is Zuko’s deep curse and a completely sloppy sucking sound. Katara closes her eyes for a minute. As she listens to herself suck Zuko off. It wet and when Katara opens her eyes again she’s greeted with her nosed smashed to Zuko’s lower stomach, her mouth stretched wide around his dick and drool running down her chin. 

Zuko is holding her there by the back of the head and Katara is taking it like… well like someone whose profession is to take cock. Zuko’s voice is ringing out about her ‘being a good girl’ and ‘taking daddy’s cock so well’. He finally pulls her off and Katara’s mouth is emptied. Drool drains down her chin, saliva strings are thick connecting her now red lips to Zuko’s cock and Katara takes the time to close her jaw. 

Katara wiggles her jaw. She remembered the pain of having to keep her mouth open for so long. Just the briefest of time to close her mouth was so nice. The spit strings break and land on her chin.

“Look how fucking sloppy you are, Princess,” Zuko wipes at the spit soak chin. “So dirty.” Katara whines in the video and her mouth pops open on instinct. Zuko chuckled and pushed his wet thumb into her mouth. Katara closed her mouth around the thumb. 

The video cuts and Katara is in a new position. Katara remembered the blindfold being pealed back and Katara blinking the wetness from her eyes. Zuko didn’t have the camera in his hands anymore. It was on a tripod set to the side. He checked on her and walked her to the bed before retying the tie around her eyes. He also unbuckled the cuffs only to buckled her to the bed posts. 

When the filming begins again, Zuko has already climbed onto the bed, still completely clothed, and is spreading her legs for the camera. He very strategically placed so you could see her wet pussy. Zuko sat by her left side and was running fingers around her pussy. Katara’s hips jerked and she was pretty sure that Katara had already whispered a please. She didn’t like teasing much.

Zuko finally sunk his middle finger in, going in slow and deep. Soon another finger joined, and she was fucked fast by his fingers. Katara’s leg twitched to close but Zuko grabbed it with his other hand to make sure she was still on full display by the camera. The dom continued to roughly fuck his fingers into her, fucking her at such an angle Katara had sworn in that moment she saw stars. But maybe that was because behind the blindfold her eyes were shut tight. 

It didn’t take much longer before her back arched and her thighs began to shake. Also, her whines were becoming closer and closer together. And when Zuko’s fingers didn’t let up the moans switched to curses and “Daddy! Please~!” Katara still wasn’t sure if that was a ‘daddy please more’ or a ‘daddy please stop’. 

Katara watched as Zuko’s fingers slid from her and wetness trickled out. His fingers were completely soaked and when he stretched his fingers it was like a webbing of cum between them. Katara moaned along with herself in the video. 

Zuko didn’t stop there though, no, he had continued and fucked his fingers in her again, this time while rubbing over her clit and every so often giving a light push to her lower stomach. Katara’s body was spazzing after only a few minutes. She watched herself in awe as she yanked at the cuffs and her back arched off the bed. The second orgasm was something otherworldly. It was absolutely amazing and Katara didn’t think she would ever have cummed so hard. 

Zuko had slowed tremendously as Katara came down from her orgasm. Zuko gave a few swipes to her swollen clit and Katara’s legs slammed closed around his wrist. The dom had tutted and pulled Katara’s legs open again. “Be a good girl and keep them open.” Zuko took her to one more high on his fingers this time when he pulled back, there was like a small stream that shot from her open pussy. Zuko cursed in one breath and then turned to praise her in the next. 

Katara watched her whole body tremble. It was only slightly weird that she was watching herself come down from the best orgasm she had ever experienced. But in another way, it was pretty hot. 

The shot cut again and this time Zuko was between Katara’s legs. He was fucking into her with vigor. Zuko was holding up her hips at an angle instead of them resting on the pillow beneath. Her ankles were hooked around his lower back and in this angle all Katara could do was take what her dom was giving. And he was giving it roughly. (If Katara’s cries were anything to go by)

Katara had to pause the video. There was only about two minutes left but Katara was so warm and slightly bothered. Zuko was often clothed during their sessions. This one being no different. But Katara pulled her phone closer to her face. Zuko’s back was to the camera and his pants and boxers were pulled down. The way Katara’s legs were hooked around his hips his shirt was pushed up. And if Katara wasn’t mistaken there was faint lines similar to the ones on his thighs, except longer. 

“Holy Spirits! Are you watching porn?!”

Katara practically jumped from her chair as Suki leaned over the chair. Katara shoved her phone on her desk face side down and pulled her earphones from her ear. “Shut up!” The writer stood and pulled her friend further into her cubical. 

“I mean it’s cool if you are but damn Katara that is some heavy porn!” Suki whisper yelled. She flipped the screen back over. “Oh my-!”

Katara flipped the phone back over and locked her screen. “Shut. Up.”

“Was that you?” Suki was looking from the phone to Katara. “And Daddy?” Suki went for the phone. “I definitely need to see this.”

“You really want to watch your sister in law have sex?” Katara pulled her phone back and crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

Suki hmphed and crossed her arms as well, “Not particularly. But you made porn! And you’re watching it at work. I wanna see!”

Katara shook her head, “No. Now what do you need?”

“Access to that video,” Suki said with a smirk. Katara rolled her eyes. “Okay fine I was wondering if you could read an article one of my interns did about workout clothing.”

“Yeah, you could have just emailed that to me.”

“I could have but I also wanted to invite you to lunch.” Katara smiled. “Glad I did. Now let me see the video.”

“Ugh, no.” Katara stuffed her phone deep in her purse. “Come on. I’m craving a chipotle chicken wrap.”

Later that day she opened her phone again to see the still frame of Zuko balls deep in her. She closed out of the video; she knew how it ended. A close view of Katara’s soaked pussy, ruined bed sheets, her stomach marked with Zuko’s cum and a smiling close up of Katara’s still blindfolded face.

**> > To Zuko:**

_And who all can see this?_

**> > From Zuko:**

_Anyone who is a member to our dungeon… but there are already 397 views and it’s only been up for an hour_

**> > To Zuko:**

_So people have watched me cum on your fingers alone?_

**> > From Zuko:**

_All three times. Yes_

**_> > To Zuko_ ** _:_

_Fuck_

Katara bit her lip. She didn’t want to bring up the scars over text. So, she would just have to talk with him about it. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Do not watch porn at your desk at work! Especially if your one of the stars... Unless you're into that. Then please go right on ahead!


	10. Bondage is an Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so so so so much for the comments! It has given me so much happiness! 
> 
> We meet Jet in this and I can't wait to see what you think about him!

Katara had to say this was what she had been looking forward to this since she had met Zuko. His work was gorgeous. So; she was pretty excited. 

Zuko smiled as she walked through the entry way to the back. He had been standing watching a pet scene with another dungeon master and client. Katara was beautiful tonight. Her black jeans were hugging to her hips and she wore a black lace corset that was strapless, and her hair hung around her shoulders. She was so pretty. He was very ready to wrap her up in rope. He even special ordered light blue bamboo silk rope. It would contrast so lovely with her skin. 

Katara took his hand as he held it out to her. She looked over to the couple and blushed. The girl was in ears and a long tail and a leash that connected to the dom. The man walked her to Zuko and Katara. Katara shifted a bit to Zuko’s side. 

“Good evening,” The dom said with a nod to Zuko and Katara. 

“Evening, Jet.” Zuko gave a smile. “This is Katara. Katara this is Jet. He is another master here” Katara shook Jet’s hand as he reached out to her. Zuko watched as Katara did her best not to look down to the sub. But he could see the curiosity in her eyes. Zuko leaned into her ear to whisper, “He likes to show off his pets.”

Jet winked at her, “Nice to meet you Katara. Has Zuko wrapped you in rope yet?” The doms laughed like it was some inside joke about what the other preferred in their play. 

Katara looked over to Zuko, slightly expecting that he would tell Jet. Zuko only nodded with a ‘Go ahead, Princess.’ and Katara turned back to Jet, “I’ve only seen him work. But I think tonight is the first time.”

“His tying skills are top notch,” Jet looked over to Zuko with a smirk before looking back to Katara. “A few words before you go,” He leaned forward to her in a stage whisper, “If the ropes are red, he fucks you harder.” 

Katara’s eyebrows raised and she looked to Zuko who was glaring slightly at Jet. “That is not true.” Zuko shook his head not looking away from the other dom.

“We’ve practically gone through the fucking rainbow, Zuko. The brighter the red the harder you fuck. It’s science.” Jet said with a raise of his shoulder. He looked to Katara, “You’ll see.”

A soft ‘meow’ came from below them. Katara’s eyes dropped but raised back quickly, afraid she would even get in trouble if she paid the other sub attention since neither of the doms looked down. 

“She’s adorable, Zuko.” Jet gave a smirk and his eyes never left her. “Would you like to pet my kitten?”

Katara’s eyes widened and looked to Zuko. Zuko leaned down slightly to show Katara how to pet the sub. She gently pushed back a few strands of dark hair from the subs face before petting behind the perfectly placed ears. Both subs’ eyes connected and they both blushed. Katara stands back up as Zuko compliments Jet’s kitten. She stepped close to Zuko again, even to go so far as to put her hand around Zuko’s elbow.

“Well Jet, we will let you continue you to walk your kitten.” Zuko patted Katara’s hand. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

Jet nodded, “It was great meeting you, Katara.”

“Same,” Katara blushed and Zuko guided her away. 

“You did so good, Princess.” Zuko said as they stepped away. “You did perfect with another sub. And I’m proud of you, checking with me first.” Zuko patted her hand again. 

“Have you really bound Jet before? And in so many colors?” Katara was highly curious about Zuko if he fucked harder with red rope.

Zuko shook his head and grumbled something about Jet being an SOB. “I use him a lot for when demonstrating for masculine ties. Like how to make the pectorals stand out more. Ties for cocks and balls and how to properly tie them.” Zuko shrugged. “And we’ve partnered a few times. But I don’t think the red rope thing is true.” There was a pause as Katara nodded, “With that being said, did you stretch before you came?”

“Yeah, I did the ones you sent me.” 

“Good girl,” Zuko leaned to kiss the top of her head. When they reached the room, Zuko opened the door for her. The first thing Katara saw was the light blue ropes on the bed. Another shiver of excitement ran through her. “You can put your clothing over the spanking bench.”

Katara began undressing as Zuko stepped over to the bed and ran his fingers over the ropes. He put on the utility belt with scissors and medical tape. Zuko watched Katara’s skin slowly be revealed. 

“Today, I want you to stand. But the moment you feel it is too much. I need you to say your safe word. Okay?” Zuko said with much seriousness. “I want to do my best work. And the only way that is possible is if you are comfortable.”

“Yes, sir.” Katara nodded as she stood in front of him. 

“Good girl, tell me your safe words.” Zuko watched her as Katara recited her safe words then reached over for the rope. “Today I’m going to do the dragonfly harness. Your hands will be behind your back if you ever feel a strain or the ropes are too tight. I want you to tell me.”

“Yes, sir.” Katara nodded again and put her hands behind her back as Zuko walked around her.

Zuko licked his lips at the beautifully flawless tan skin. She really was going to be the most gorgeous bunny he’s ever had the pleasure of wrapping. He ran his hand from one shoulder to the other then down her arm. He did his best to calculate how much rope he would be needing tonight. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t run out. But if her torso and arms looked beautiful, Zuko was slightly afraid he’d want to wrap her legs too. 

The dom started with a knot and slid up a loop over each shoulder and then back under her arms. He tied a knot by using both strings in one big knot, then moved down a bit to create another knot with two loops he could slide up her arms. “I want you to keep your arms out away from your body just a bit. It might seem a little loose. But don’t worry when I add the torso, it will tighten up.” Zuko situated her arms to leave just a bit of space between her arms and her body.

Zuko continued to work in quiet making loops, knots, and slid pieces of rope up her arms. Katara breathed evenly and was surprised at how calm she felt. She had initially worried about not being able to move. But when he started sliding loops up her arms, it didn’t feel like she couldn’t move. It was more like she was put in her place. 

And the ropes! Holy Spirits they were soft. Katara wanted a whole outfit made from this stuff. 

The rigger had made it to his fourth loop around her arms and pulled her arms a bit closer together. Katara straighten up a bit. She hadn’t been slouching but she did realize she was relaxing. 

Zuko finished the arm harness with the sixth loops around her wrists. He double checked each knot along her back before tightening the last rope around the wrists. He then stepped around her to give her a smile, “Color?”

“Green,” Katara said with a little sigh. In some ways it felt the same as the cuffs he had put her in. But this was a bit more delicate and a lot further up her arms. 

“You already look so beautiful,” Zuko said as he took a step forward. He brushed her hair back over her shoulder. He ran his thumb over the light blue rope. “I thought this color would be perfect.” Zuko leaned down to kiss the rope. He made sure to brush his lips against her collarbone as well. “I was right.” Katara’s breath hitched. “Are you okay to continue?”

Katara nodded and then remembered her voice. “Yes, sir.”

Zuko pulled another long piece of rope from around his neck and begins the front. He folds it in half leaving a small loop and knots it. He lines up the rope, so the knot is between her boobs, before looping one strand through the right shoulder strap then over the top of her left breast to loop back to the top loop around her arm. As he pulled the rope through her arm began to tighten to her side. He ran the rope, so it went through the small loop under the first knot. He took the other strand and repeated the steps in mirror fashion. Katara watched and tightened her fingers into a fist every time Zuko only just barely brushed her nipples. 

Zuko concentrated on the long piece of rope. Looping it back to the arm straps only to loop it back and tighten her arms to her back and sides. He made knots as he crisscrossed over her torso. It was turning out better than Zuko had originally imagined it. The long tight triangles along her ribs and sides all the way down to her hips.

The dom smiled to himself about the next knots. They were some of his favorites. The unchastity belt. It wasn’t complicated just a series of knots that set on the clit. A few times Zuko had added a vibrator to the belt. And maybe he would once he’s got Katara comfortable in his ropes. 

Zuko tugged the rope back between Katara’s legs. She gasped at the feeling of the knotted rope against her clit. Zuko watched with all the satisfaction in the world as Katara shifted her hips only for the knot to roll over her clit. She moaned and shifted back as if going back to her original position would keep the knot still. But it didn’t. It moved back over and Katara moaned. 

“Are you enjoying my ropes, Princess?”

Katara looked up only just realizing she could see a part of her reflection in the mirror across the room. Zuko was smirking at her over her shoulder. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Agni, you look perfect.” Zuko’s fingers dipped into the triangle on her side. “More beautiful than I imagined you would look in my ropes.” Zuko kissed her shoulder where the rope was. “Why don’t you go look at yourself in the mirror?”

Katara took in a shaky breath and nodded but didn’t take a step. She knew that the slightest movement would have the knot on her clit moving too. Katara took one step and stopped. Her legs giving the slightest bit of a wobble. Her body was surprisingly sensitive. She tried and calculated how many steps it may take her. She bet seven. 

Zuko reached up and pinched the underside of her ass and Katara yelped taking a couple steps forward. Her knees slamming closed together as the knot stimulated her again. Zuko smiled, he knew the moment he saw her, she was closeted rope bunny. He could spot them from miles away. Maybe it was that too innocent look or the one look that said, ‘I bet you could never break me’. Those, those looks always hid the dirtiest of secrets. Secrets even sometimes the owner of the look didn’t know they had.

With ropes, it was the easiest way to take away someone's control. Zuko baby stepped Katara into this with the cuffs. But now that he’s watching her walk like a baby deer on new legs. He was certain he wasn’t going to be a onetime thing. Now he could tie her to any surface. 

Zuko’s mind started working out new designs he could do. Bring in a throne and tie her down with her legs up so she was open wide for him to spend hours licking, sucking, fucking her pussy, and then repeating the steps. A shiver ran down his spine. Oh, this was going to be fun. 


	11. Reason 11: Scars are the Past but That Makes You, You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say today. Thank you all for the support!

Katara had her head laid over the spanking bench headrest. Zuko was standing close by as she breathed heavily through the fog of pleasure. Zuko had gotten a new paddle that had the words ‘Daddy’s Girl’ one side, so it imprinted on her ass. He had paddled her ass hard three times before he deemed the words clear enough to read. He then proceeded to fuck her as she was still tied to the bench. He used his hand to spank her other cheek a bright pink to match the words forming on the other.

Zuko had gently gone through the aftercare, untying Katara and gathering their items. Katara was lying on her stomach enjoying her stomach when she brought _it_ up.

“Do doms always stay clothed while in scenes?” She bit into a fig roll and tilted her head to the side as she looked over Zuko.

Zuko paused cleaning the spanking bench but quickly returned to his work, “Some scenes, I guess. A military kink, for example. You’d probably see the dom always in uniform.”

Katara hummed and slowly sat up, the skin on her ass was warm against her cool calf muscles. The sting wasn’t too bad after Zuko rubbed in some aloe. “So, you stay clothed-?” Katara paused trying to figure out what his reason would be. “Because you’re… Daddy?”

Zuko turned his back to her as he began putting the cleaning supplies away. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Something like that?” Katara poked a little further. “Or nothing like that?” Zuko still hadn’t turned around and Katara was getting a little worried but it didn’t stop the next question from falling from her mouth, “Or does it have to do with your scars?”

Zuko spun around to her with surprised eyes that were quickly curtained by an unemotional look, “Wh-why? Where did you-?”

“You have six scars on the inside of your left thigh,” Katara bit her lips together. She looked Zuko over. “I also paused the video we made I guess at the right time and you have at least one on your lower back.”

“I have two there.” Zuko said quietly but that was the only information he provided. 

“So, is that wh-?”

“Yes,” Zuko dropped his head.

It was the most defeated? No, disappointed? Maybe. She had ever seen Zuko. Katara slid from the bed and to him. “Can I see?”

“They’re from a past partner,” Zuko shook his head, “You don’t- There’s no reason for my current partner to see what my old master did.”

Katara furrowed her eyebrows, “You were a sub?”

“A switch,” Zuko licked his lips and finally looked back up at Katara, “Though I called her Master.”

Katara stood there quietly trying to connect things but she was still so new… “So, she did that to you?”

“She had a thing for knives and blood.” Zuko gave a small smile but it fell along with his head again. 

Katara tilted his chin up, like he had done many times to her, to look into his eyes, “Can I see?” Zuko still looked somewhat unsure but nodded. Katara gave a small smile and began working on the buttons of his light gray shirt. She leaned forward and gave a small kiss on the lips. It caught him a little off guard, but he didn’t move as her lips then traveled to the side of his jaw and then down his neck. With each button she undid, she rewarded herself with a kiss lower down his body. 

The writer pulled back, when she made it to set of muscles of his torso, to pull the shirt from his pants and push the fabric from his shoulders. Katara steadied her breath at the marks just below eye level on his left pectoral. There four short lines set, white and healed with time. Katara reached out, her fingers barely touching the skin and they both took in a shaky breath. Katara leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each 

Katara’s eyes and fingertips continued down Zuko’s torso. Katara began thanking every god out there for the man standing in front of her. He was impressive. The elegantly etched abs had Katara inwardly groaning. Katara wanted to put her mouth on every piece of skin. Katara’s right hand stopped as she felt small bumps there too. Katara looked up briefly to Zuko. Zuko’s golden eyes were alight with lust. She did her best to keep eye contact as her lips met how warm skin where Katara’s right hand used to be. One, two, three kisses, then a lick to the left just so she could taste his skin.

“Will you lay on the bed for me?” Katara’s lips brushed the valley of muscles in the center of his chest.

Zuko simply took a step away from her and followed her request. He took her hand and brought her with him. Zuko sat on the edge of the bed and brought Katara between his legs. Zuko looked at her in the eyes, “I’ll use the color system too.” Katara nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Please know, this isn’t necessary. I simply keep it covered to not upset you as my new-.”

“You’re beautiful, Zuko.” Katara said with full honesty in her voice. She pushed at his shoulders to push him down to the bed. As she climbed into his lap to straddle his thighs, her ass burned from the night’s earlier proceedings. “All of you.” Katara bit her lip softly as she ran her hands down his arms and back up again. 

“I know you’ve been with other people,” Katara said softly as she ran her fingers over the lines over his heart. Katara kind of hated it. It was like the lines were a jail. Something permanently never to be given again. But Zuko, Zuko was amazing and deserved to show everyone his heart. Katara leaned down and remarked her kisses, this time sealing each with a small swipe of her tongue. “You don’t have to hide that. I want to see you.” Katara blushed and kissed her way down his abs. She blamed her honesty on orgasm high fumes. “All of you.” Katara repeated her earlier phrase and began undoing Zuko’s pants.

There was a longer stretch of silence as Katara pulled Zuko’s pants and underwear down, slowly becoming as naked as her. Katara continued to lay open mouthed kisses to Zuko’s skin. Once she slid off and pushed Zuko’s pants and underwear to the floor she asked him to scoot further up the bed. 

Zuko moaned as Katara placed feather light kisses to his half hard cock. Katara was a little curious as to what his refractory period was. Katara licked at the softhead, she guessed she would be finding out tonight. She gave his cock two more soft kisses before moving down to kiss the lines on his thighs. 

When Katara asked him to turn over, Zuko paused slightly before doing as she asked. Katara’s inhale was probably extremely audible in the quiet room. “Twenty-one.” Zuko mumbled into the blankets. “Over the course of three years.” 

Katara counted in her head and ran her fingers over the tally marks on his right shoulder blade. “Did it hurt?”

Zuko gave a small laugh, “Yeah, but there was a lot of pleasure that came with it.”

“I don’t think I cou-.”

“I don’t want you to.” Zuko said as he raised his head to look over his shoulder at her. “And I won’t administer this to another person.” Zuko laid his head back down on his arms. “Blood kink is a hard limit for me now.”

“Okay,” Katara nodded and then shook her head realizing he couldn’t see her. Katara rested her hands on his lower back as she leaned over to kiss the six lines over his shoulder blade. Her thumb brush delicately at the two on his lower back. “And the others?” She rubbed back and forth over a short scar. It wasn’t like the rest.

“Some are from canes, some are from whips, a good collection of them are just me being a kid.” Zuko mumbled into his arms. 

Katara was rubbing soft circles all down his back, “Do you still play with her?”

“No.” Zuko shook his head, “I’ve told you. You’re my only client.”

“ _Client_ ,” Katara pressed emphasis. “But you play with others?”

Zuko rolled back onto his back and patted his thighs. Katara got the hint and straddled them again. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, “No.” He shook his head. “Yes, I help other couples from time to time. On occasion I might need to be a monitor. But still I do not get involved in scenes.” Zuko pulled her a little closer so his hardening dick was rubbing against her inner thigh. “You’re the only one, Katara. If that ever changes, I will let you know.”

Katara nodded and ran her hands down his arms. She planted her hands on each side of his head. “Okay.” She gave a pause and shifted so she rubbed his dick with her thigh. “You know, I kind of like this position.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Katara fucked her hips back again, a small trickle of warmth sliding against her thigh. “I feel like a queen not a princess like this.” Zuko only smirked. “Can I ride you Daddy?” Katara tilted her head with a smile. She rocked forward and ran her hand through her hair. 

“Fuck, Princess,” Zuko groaned. 

“Please, Dad-dy~!” Katara moaned so loud it was almost a scream. Zuko had squeezed her still sore ass. Katara cursed and dropped to her hands so she was leaned over Zuko’s body. 

One side of Zuko’s lips twitched up, “Are you sure, Princess?” Zuko let go to bring it up to her hips. “Can you take me again?”

“Please, Daddy.” Katara leaned closer to him. The tips of her nipples brushing against his warm skin. “I’ve been good. I’ve been a good girl. Please?”

“Line me up then,” Zuko said deeply. He watches Katara reach between her legs and lined herself up, so the head pushed up into her soaked opening. Zuko rubbed at her hips. “Good girl, now sit.”

Katara sucked air through her teeth as she sat down slowly. Her knees slid across the bed sheets lower she got. "Fuck, Daddy you're so big." Katara whined and rolled her hips as she finally settled in Zuko's lap.

The writer slowly built a pace. Her hands running up Zuko's torso to run her fingers over the thin scars. She loved them. Katara blinked at them.  _Loved? No. That's not-._

Zuko trusted up and interrupted her thoughts. His hand also mapping out Katara’s smooth skin. "There you go again. What are thinking about?"

Katara bit her lip as he trusted up as she sat back down. "Daddy." She continued her pace and looked up to Zuko's face. "I'm thinking about Daddy." Katara’s nails slightly curled in as Zuko cupped her ass. "I like feeling Daddy." She flattened her hands again and ran her fingers between the valleys of his abs. Katara leaned over so she could just press her lips to the edge of the burnt scar on his face, "Do you feel good, Daddy?" 

"So, fucking good, Princess." Zuko ran his hands down to her knees. He felt her muscles flex as she continued to bounce. She was so beautiful and accepting. And Zuko had been so worried but she took to everything so well. So, so well. He wondered why he'd ever been nervous to show his skin with her. Hell, most people turn away at the large burn on his face. But not Katara. Katara touched and kissed every single flaw. 

The dom felt something bloom in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time. Zuko brought a hand to the back of her head and tilted her head so he could kiss her. And again, like everything she accepted it and then proceeded to blow his mind.

Katara hummed into the kiss as she rocked her hips. Her muscles were beginning to strain, but she wanted to ride him to the end. "Daddy~. Daddy."

"Hmm-ngh," Zuko moaned against her lips. 

Katara had picked up the pace a bit and pulled back to sit up again. She looked down between them and watched herself fuck down onto him. Zuko's cock was shiny with her wetness and she pulled up so she could feel just the tip at her opening. Thick strings connected them and when Zuko’s cock twitched a few of the strings broke. Katara lowered herself back down with a wet squelch. 

Zuko groaned and pushed his feet into the bed as he fucked up into her. He was close and all he wanted was to feel her tight around him. He grabbed at her hips again and fucked her onto him. 

Katara’s legs trembled and she fell forward again, catching herself a hand on his shoulder the other beside his head. "Mmm. Oh fuck, Daddy!" 

They both rocked together, finding the rhythm, and making skin slap to skin. It didn't take long for Zuko’s hips to fall out of sync. Katara’s moans became higher pitched and louder as she just sat down to take her fucking. Zuko squeezed both still pink ass cheeks and pulled her as close as possible to finish deep in her. Again.

Katara laid over Zuko. Their chests rubbing together with each breath. Katara laid her head on his right shoulder and ran her fingers over the scars on his left pectoral. Zuko leaned just a bit to kiss the top of her head before tilting his head back on the bed. He brought a hand to run though her hair

They laid there both in their own thoughts. Zuko slowly softening in her. Katara basked in the warmth of Zuko and closed her eyes. Katara had a feeling something was changing between them 


	12. Reason 12: The Deeper The Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe it was just because I don't have a large Daddy kink... but adding a breed kink to a daddy kink.. well it just seemed a little awkward for me. So this is probably less breeding and more like cum play?? Anyway she never says 'breed me'... sorry?
> 
> Hope you still enjoy!!

Katara was tied in ropes again, this time to a highbacked chair with velvet seating. And Katara was going to find out if Jet’s words were true. Bright red ropes were being tied around each wrist over the arm rests and tied to the back legs of the chairs. 

Zuko yanked her albeit gently on her hips so her hips lined with the edge of the chair. Zuko had smirked down at her. And Katara’s heart skipped a beat. 

Zuko’s shirt was already halfway unbuttoned when he came to meet Katara. And by the time he had her naked in the chair the shirt had come off and his belt and the button on his fly had come open.

Zuko took both knees pressing them closer to her chest then onto the arms of the chair. "Keep them there, Princess."

"Yes, sir." Katara shivered under the heat of Zuko’s golden eyes. There was this fire that never seemed to go out in them. They only burned brighter when they played scenes. 

Zuko began wrapping and knotting from Katara’s shin down to her ankle to the arm of the chair so just her feet were off the chair. Katara’s leg that was not tied down kicked out as Zuko ran a finger down the inside of her other foot that was tied down. Zuko chuckled, "Ticklish?"

Katara bit her lip and turned her head to avoid more embarrassment and put her leg back up on the arm of the chair. Zuko continued to smile as he moved to the leg not tied down yet. Katara turned back to watch as Zuko concentrated on wrapping the bright red rope. 

When Zuko finished he stepped back from her. Katara was on complete display. He had wrapped a simple chest harness that really was only on for decoration. It was two rows of rope above her breasts and four rows below and three knots that sat between her breasts. Her upper back and head were rested against the back and her legs up and open for him to see her beautiful pink pussy. 

Zuko licked his lips, “What’s your color?” 

“Green,” Katara said with a small tug to the ropes around her wrists.

Zuko finally gave into his desires to lick her. He knelt between her legs and gave a long lick. There was already a small amount of the saltiness gathered and he dipped his tongue in for more. 

Katara moaned and realized in an instant that this wasn’t like the other times before. She wasn’t moving. There was really little to no give in the ropes. With the handcuffs she could move her arms and her legs had never been tied down. And all Katara could think was comfort. There was a comfort in staying here. And then there was this thin fog that was settling in as Zuko licked and kissed her.

Katara’s toes curled when he pulled open her folds to dip his tongue deeper into her. “D-Daddy.”

“Yes, Princess?” Zuko laid his head over on her open thigh. His fingers taking the place of his tongue. 

Katara looked down and took a deep breath in, the ropes tightened only slightly around her rib cage. Katara thought the feeling reminder of wearing a size too small sports bra when she took in such a breath. “Daddy are you going to-,” Katara licked her lips as Zuko caught her eyes with his. He gave a small smile and a nod for her to continue her question. “Are you going to fuck me?”

“Mhmm.” Zuko nodded and turned his head to kiss the inside of her leg. 

“Like this?” Katara’s pussy tightened around Zuko’s slow moving fingers. 

“And take you out of all the hard work I did to get you into it?” Zuko pulled his fingers apart and pulled them from Katara’s pussy. “I don’t think so.” Zuko sucked one finger into his mouth cleaning of her cum. Then reached up and tapped the other to Katara’s lips. Katara’s jaw opened slightly and the taste of herself coated her tongue. “Suck.” Katara did as she was told.

Zuko leaned back in and lapped at Katara’s wet pussy. He ran his tongue back and forth over her clit and then sucked at the clit. He began pushing and pulling his finger from Katara’s mouth. Her warm wet tongue wrapping around the digit. Zuko fucked his tongue in and out of her at the same pace he fucked her mouth with his finger.

Katara hummed around his finger and he finally pulled away with a kiss. Zuko felt momentarily dumb for the fact that he hadn’t given her something to stop him with her hands tied and her mouth in use. “Sorry,” Zuko shook his head as he slowly stood.

“Wha-Why?” Katara tilted her head. 

“With your hands tied and I just put something in your mouth. There was no way for you to have used a safe word. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Zuko ran a hand down her leg. “That was unsafe. I will get you a bell next time.”

“I’m okay, Zuko. Thank you.” Katara gave a small smile and the eyes that had been adverting hers finally found their place. “Will I need one later tonight?” 

“No,” Zuko shook his head. He had left his hair down and it fell over his eyes every so often. Katara liked it like that. “I can’t leave you to go get one. I will just have to keep a reminder to myself not to cover your mouth. Sorry.” Zuko pulled himself together after the little speech. “What’s your color, Princess?”

“Green, Daddy.” Katara smiled her toes curled as Zuko began to undress in front of her. Her fingers twitched to reach out for him. It was fucking torture not to touch the skin she was now able to have. “Please.”

Zuko stepped from his pants and boxers. He yet again teased Katara by rubbing the tip along the wet opening. Katara whined and Zuko started to push in. He moved slowly. Letting her feel each inch. Once he was settled, he leaned over her, grasping the back of the chair, and rolling his hips down to hers. Katara tried to raise up, but Zuko had stopped right out of reach and smirked, “Going somewhere, Princess?”

Katara’s eyes shifted from his mouth to his eyes and then back down again, “I just wanted a kiss, Daddy.”

“Ask nicely.”

Katara’s mind supplied: ‘Bend your head down here and let me fucking kiss you.’ But the thought trickled out, “Can I have a kiss please, Daddy?”

“Better.” Zuko was centimeters from closing the distance, “But no.” Zuko pulled back only inches to shove himself back in with a hard thrust. Katara whined and her eyes closed. “Tonight, I’m going to fuck you how I want.” Zuko hooked a finger around the chest harness. “And I’m only stopping until I’m done or until you say a safe word. Got it, Princess?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Katara gave a small pout. 

And fuck her he did. There was barely a break and Katara’s body wasn’t sure to be breathless from the slow hard thrusts or the brief thrusts that Katara thought something wild was set loose in Zuko. His hands switched from the back of the chair to hold onto Katara’s thighs. At the point in which he decided to pause and flick at her clit, Katara’s eyes rolled back as an orgasm hit her. “Daddy~!” 

“Mhmm?” Zuko licked his lips and continued to thumb at her clit. Her toes curled and her back tried to arch. He didn’t let up until Katara jerked just hard enough to that he needed to put another hand on the chair. “You good?” Zuko slid out and pushed back in slowly, pushing through the tightness. “Color?”

“Green,” Katara said as she took in a deep breath. “I’m good, Daddy.” Katara already sounded wrecked. 

“Good girl,” Zuko leaned down to kiss her cheek. It was such a stark contrast between the kiss and his next thrust of his hips. The skin to skin slap had Katara moaning. “One down.”

Katara’s eyes opened wide at that, “How-How many times-?”

“As many as I want,” Zuko was smirking down to her. Katara groaned and turned her head away from Zuko’s stare. But Zuko growled and took ahold of her chin to turn her to look at him again. “Look at me, Princess.” Katara moaned as Zuko fucked deep into her. 

“D-da-MMmh,” Katara gasped and then bit her lip as Zuko sped up his thrusts. She could do nothing but sit there and take it. 

Zuko reached down and pinched a nipple hard between his fingers. Katara released her lip with a cry. “That feel good, Princess?”

“Ye-Yes, Daddy!” 

“You,” Zuko paused to let out a groan. He pinched the other nipple with the same amount of pressure when he released the other one. “You tighten, fuck, tighten up so well, Princess.” 

“Deeper, Daddy,” Katara moaned. Zuko had started taking shorter shallow thrusts as he paid more attention to her hardened nipples. “Deeper.”

“I’m fucking you how I want,” Zuko pulled almost all the way out and gave a few thrusts in that were just deep enough to cover the head of his cock. “Remember?”

“Mmm-nghh,” Katara whined. “Bu-But Daddy.”

“Beg me for it then, Princess.”

“Please, please, Daddy!” Katara whined her fingers twitched to reach out for him. She looked up at him with want heating her icy blue eyes. “Daddy. I want you deeper. Please Daddy! Please! I want to feel you! I want, mmm, I want you Daddy Please!” Katara closed her eyes and hoped her begging was going to be enough. “Please.” She added in a whisper as she slowly opened her eyes.

“Fucking-,” Zuko thrust in hard and deep. He settled there and then rolled his hips. The dom not moving far out to slam back in. it was deep and Katara squeezed around him, like her pussy was trying to suck him deeper. But what stopped him was her next plea.

“I know your close, Daddy. Cum for me. Please. Daddy.” Katara’s skin from her cheek down to her chest were pink. “Please, Daddy. Cum in me. Deep in me. Please. Please. Please Daddy.”

And that was it. That was Zuko’s tipping point. He was settled deep in her and came just as she had begged. Katara had moaned and turned her head clearly embarrassed. “Agni, Princess.” Zuko leaned away from the writer tied in the chair. “How the- What was-?” Zuko slowly pulled from Katara and just as he promised himself the next time, he got to see that little pool of white… He was going to suck her clean. 

The dom kneeled between her legs and he had heard “What are you-? Fu-uh-ck Zu-MMM!” as he kissed her slit. Then he gave a lick to the outside of her pussy, then dipped his tongue in. He leaned back to lick his lips. The taste of them together made his cock twitch. And it tasted amazing. He leaned back into her to get a second taste. 

Katara cried out her thighs twitching. “D-da-daddy.” Zuko lapped at the second wave of her orgasm. Tasting less of himself and a lot more of Zuko. “Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddy. Hmmm. Fuck.” Katara gasped and she tried to lean up to look at Zuko, but her head went back again as Zuko sucked hard at her clit. 

By the time Zuko pulled back, he had made more of a mess then cleaned her. Cum and spit covering her pussy, slipping down between her cheeks and over the inside of her thighs. The sight alone filled the rest of his cock to full hardness. “Color?” He breathed over her wet pussy.

“Gr-green.” Katara tumbled over the words. She licked her lips and tried again, “Green,”

“Good girl,” Zuko kissed her thigh and then stood up again. He lined up with her and slid in smoothly with the well slicked up walls. Katara let out a shaky breath and something that sounded like a ‘please’. 

The dom thrusted slow and deep. He wanted this to last. He had just gotten off. Katara practically squeezed it from him. The shift to speed up his thrusts was met with Katara’s continued pleases. Zuko cupped her jaw and tilted it so her head was up, he sucked in a breath at the gorgeous sight, Katara’s blue eyes were dark and a little glassy from unshed tears. He liked that look a lot. A lot. “You here, Princess?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Katara bit her lip, her eyes switching back and forth between his.

“Such a good girl, Princess.” Zuko slowed down the pace again, making sure to pull out inch by inch before pushing back in. There was this slight squelch to every thrust in and Zuko did his best to not groan. “Do good, Princess.”

Zuko sped up his thrusts and placed one hand on the back of the chair and one hand on her hip. He started really fucking her. The white stars of an orgasm began to fill his eyes. He cursed and slowed back down; he didn’t want this to end so quickly. He knew he could get more from her, but he didn’t think he could make it another round. At least not for a few hours. 

“No, Daddy.” Katara shook her head. “Faster.”

“I’ll cum and this will finish faster than I-.”

“Don’t care. Cum again for me then Daddy. Cum deep in me. Fill me, please Daddy.” Katara’s mouth was sin. Zuko had already figured that bit out but when she was in this deep, her mouth started to spout things off. Glorious, sinful things. Words that hit Zuko to the core and made him do her bidding. And if she ever figured out, this was all it took. Zuko was going to be in trouble. “Cum Daddy. Fill me full. I want it. Fill me with your cum again Daddy.”

“Fuck.” Zuko sped up his thrust doing exactly as she had asked. It didn’t take very many thrusts, but his knuckles began to hurt but how tightly he had gripped the chair. Katara cried out as Zuko did. He spilled in her, each twitch of his cock caused her pussy to constrict around him. “Fuck, Katara. Sh- Where did-? Where did you learn to talk like that, Princess?”

Katara bit her lip and shook her head. Zuko gave her a look, she wasn’t going to tell him? He lowered his eyebrow before leaning in and finally giving her a kiss. Katara kissed back slowly and Zuko felt her body slowly relax. Zuko pulled out and away. He watched the white pool and then spill from her. He considered going in for another tasting but realized Katara should probably be let free of her bonds.

“You okay, Princess?” Zuko asked as he stepped back to grab the scissors from the utility belt. “I’m going to cut away the ropes okay?”

“Okay,” Katara closed her eyes. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“Good girl, stay still.” Zuko began snipping through the rope around her legs. He kissed her ankle and then up her leg to her knee. “You did so well, Princess.” The dom continued to the next leg giving it the same treatment. He set her legs down so her feet touched the ground. Then moved to the side to cut away at the wrist cuffs. “So perfect.”

When Zuko cut the last rope from the cuff Katara reached out for Zuko. Zuko kissed her nose before gathering her up in his arms to take her to the bed. Katara let out a soft laugh, “Jet was right.”

“Huh?” Zuko placed her on the bed. “What did you just say?”

“It’s a science.” Katara giggled and rolled over on her side. “Of the two times… You fuck harder when the ropes were red.”

Zuko shook his head, “Y’all are silly. I’m going to grab out snack and water, okay?”

“Mhmm,” Katara slowly closed her eyes. 

Zuko stood there for just a bit longer. He ran his fingers through her soft curls. Katara blinked up at him slowly before closing her eyes again. Zuko finally stepped away, trying to step away from the feeling that was bubbling up inside him. But for some reason, Zuko was founding out the feeling was only growing, and he longed to be back by her side as soon as possible.


	13. Reason 13: Warm Ups are Important before the Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit sloppy. So I'm sorry! But I got it finished!!

“Katara, you have a visitor.” The receptionist said through the phone. 

Katara furrowed her brows, “I didn’t-.” Katara looked at the date. Maybe her 2 o’clock was early? “Yeah, just send them to my desk.” Katara continued to type. Kyoshi had asked for a rough draft on her latest piece and Katara had written… well nothing. Katara had been too wrapped up (pun intended) to write down some of her experiences. She had the main bit when she had first started research but now-

“Hey.”

Katara turned around to see Zuko leaned against the tall cubical wall. He looked so casual, his hair was pulled back and his black t-shirt was lazily tucked into dark denim pants. He also had on a worn black leather jacket with the ‘Double Dragons’ emblem on it. 

Katara smiled at him, “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“You see where I work all the time.” Zuko stepped in and sat down on the edge of a clear surface. Katara nodded her head at that. “I’ve come to steal you away if you hadn’t had lunch yet.”

Katara shook her head, “Not yet.” She looked back to her screen and sighed. “I’ve got to get this written and I have a 2 o’clo-.”

Zuko reached over and closed the lid of her laptop. “Take it with you then. We’ll go eat and you can work on it after.”

Katara looked at her closed laptop lid then up to Zuko, “Well I did skip breakfast.”

+++

30 minutes late Katara had ate half her sandwich and was sitting back to grab her laptop. Only Zuko stopped her, “My place isn’t far from here. How about we get a tea to go.”

“But my-,” 

Zuko shook his head, walked up to the counter, and talked to the older gentleman behind it. It was a short conversation before Zuko was handed two cups and a wave of the hand when Zuko tried to pay. 

When he got back Katara began in again, “My appointment is at 2 and I can’t-.”

“You won’t be late.” Zuko shook his head at her again. 

+++

Katara was in fact late.

+++

They had gotten to the large apartment complex in about 10 minutes. It was near the downtown area and had a great view of the busy city. Katara bit her lip as she was ushered in. The place was huge and had to cost at least three times as much as she was paying for hers. The dark hardwood floors throughout the whole apartment. The entryway led to the living room and kitchen. The living room was in a cream colored u shaped sofa that faced towards a large fireplace. The kitchen was in dark granite and light wood. It was all so modern.

“The downstairs bathroom is there.” Zuko pointed to a door beside the fireplace. “The other door is an office.” Zuko then pointed to the stairs that were on the living room wall. “Up there is my room, guest room and playroom. All have their own bathrooms.” Katara nodded and clutched a little tighter to her bag. “Don’t be so nervous. Come on.” Zuko ushered her into the living room and let her sit her things down. 

Katara began pulling out her laptop, “Thanks, I need-.” Zuko pulled her into his lap and began kissing her. Katara let herself have a few kisses, “Zuko.” The writer pulled back and shook her head, “I’d love to, but I really have to get this draft done and I have that meeting in less than an hour.”

Zuko pulled her back into another kiss, “I can think of a lot to do in an hour.”

“Mm,” Katara got lost in the kiss. Until Zuko’s hands started to wander, “Zuko, I really can’t.” Katara pulled back but not far enough as Zuko leaned forward again to take her bottom lip between his teeth. Katara whined but continued the kiss for a second longer.

“Zuko.” Katara pulled back, firmly placing her hands on his chest. “I have to at least finish this draft.”

Zuko nodded and Katara tried not to laugh at the small pout that showed up on his face. Katara rose from his lap and grabbed her laptop. But Zuko didn’t let her sit back down beside him. Instead, he pulled her back into his lap. “I want you in my lap, Princess.”

Katara rolled her eyes but let him wrap his arms around her waist. “I’m kind of nervous turning this in.” Katara began typing out a new paragraph about the spanking. “So, the first paddle you used, why did you pick that one?”

“The softness of the longer hairs doesn’t give such a harsh smack. It’s better for beginners like yourself.” Zuko moved his hands under her blouse, his thumb rubbing around her belly button. He moves his hands down to undo her work pants. “I wanna do something.”

Katara had stopped typing when his fingers had undone her button of her pants. “And what’s that?”

“I want to fuck you while you work.”

“That’s not really possible.” Katara looked over her shoulder at him, “I need to type.”

“Fine, then sit on my cock. And I’ll fuck you when you finished.” Zuko shrugged.

“I have a meeting-.”

“Just-.” Zuko growled. “Can I?”

Katara sighed, “Yes, okay.”

Zuko pushed her up a bit to slide both sets of pants and underwear down. Then pulled a condom packet from under the seat cushion. Zuko slid it on quickly before pulling Katara back down into his lap. He was already hard just thinking about her sitting on his cock. 

Katara held tightly to her laptop as she was pulled back with one hand. She sat with a slow inhale. Zuko was steady to bring her down till she sat completely on his lap. Once she was all the way down. Zuko put his forehead against her shoulder blade. Katara wasn’t sure but she thought she could feel him twitch deep in her. 

The writer sat her laptop in her lap. She blinked a few times to try and focus on the words on her page. She slowly began typing again. Zuko shifted just so and Katara closed her eyes as he pushed in deeper. She blew out a breath as she started to type again. 

Zuko read over her shoulder, every so often thrusting into her. Katara would gasp and then continue typing. Katara blinked down at the time surprised to see she had been sitting on Zuko’s cock for close to thirty minutes. “I need to-,” Katara cursed. She was slowly worked up to this point. 

“What do you need Princess?” Zuko whispered into her ear. He kissed the shell of it before lowering his kisses down her neck. 

“Fuck me, please.” Katara whined. 

Zuko chuckled and helped Katara put her laptop on the coffee table in front of them. Then pushed her over the coffee table too. Zuko was quick to big fucking into her. Katara laid her head over on her forearms. She reached back with one hand as Zuko thrusted in deeper. Her fingers just brushing up his side before Zuko grabbed her hand. “Good girl, Princess.”

Katara moaned and felt her back begin to arch, “Daddy.” 

Zuko was fucking her hard and fast when he leaned down and whispered in her ear. “You need to call and let them know you’re not making your two o’clock.” Zuko gave quite a few slams of his lips.

“W-what?” Katara blinked and moaned as she looked up to her open laptop. The clock blurred, “Zu-mmm.” Katara dropped her head back into her arm. “Zuko I needed to-.”

“Call them and let them know.”

Katara moaned and reached out to her bag. Zuko gave a particular hard thrust causing her to push the bag a little further away before her fingers could wrap around it. He chuckled and continued his rough thrusts. “Just hurry and fin-,” Katara gasped. “Just finish!”

“Call them, Princess.” Zuko growled. He let go of her hand to reach over her and grab her bag. He pulled back a bit only to pull her hips back to his. He sat there just long enough for her to unlock and dial the number. Zuko leaned over as Katara put the phone up to her ear. When he heard the “Hey, So the receptionist said a really hot guy came to take you to lunch.” Zuko smirked.

“S-suki, I can’t make.” Katara pulled her phone away from her face to moan into her elbow. Zuko resumed to fucking hard. She slowly put the phone back to her face.

“Are you-?” Suki paused. “Are you still with him?”

“Yeah,” Katara was blushing from her cheeks down to her chest. “I need you to-,” Katara released a short moan. She shook her head. “Do the 2 o’clock meeting. Okay?”

“Why?” Suki questioned. “What’s wrong?”

“Just -,” Katara pulled the phone away again. Zuko reached out and pulled Katara’s hand back up so he could put the call on speaker. “I wasn’t, wasn’t paying attention to the t-time.”

“Okay, sure.” Suki didn’t sound convinced. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Katara bit out. “I’ll see you later.”

“Kat are you-?”

“Bye Suki!” Katara pressed multiple times on the end call button. She moaned loudly, “Daddy!”

“Such a naughty girl.” Zuko pulled back just so he could watch where he disappeared into her. He pulled her blouse up a bit more. “Talking on a phone while getting fucked.”

“But you-,” Katara blew out a breath before sucking it back in as Zuko doubled his effort. “I needed to make that meeting.” Katara moaned. “But no, you wanted-.”

“Are you complaining while I’m fucking you?” Zuko gave brutal thrusts. 

“N-no,” Katara started to push back. “Daddy, please.”

Zuko didn’t completely know what she was asking for but kept up his hard deep thrusts. He continued to watch the writer’s ass jiggle as they slammed against his hips. “Perfect, Princess.”

The dom slowly began to crumble. He had been warmed and waited for so long. He was ready to cum. He leaned over her and kissed at her neck, giving small sucks not enough to bruise but enough pressure for Katara to whine. 

Katara continued to match his thrusts and her leg began to shake, “D-daddy.”

“Close, close.” Zuko moaned and pulled her back roughly to be buried deep in her. Katara cried out and held still. Katara was slightly disappointed she didn’t get to feel the warmth spill in her. But she understood the urgency to need to clean up quickly. 

Zuko sighed as he leaned his head against her shoulder. It was perfect and exactly what he had wanted. Yes, again Katara was that perfect fit for him. Zuko finally pulled back before he did something stupid like turn her over, kiss her silly and then fuck her on top of the coffee table. The dom fixed himself before starting their aftercare routine. When he returned Katara was fixed up again and she was typing away on her lap again. Katara looked at home there. 

Zuko stopped in the between the kitchen and the couch. What was he thinking bringing her back here? He could have taken her to the dungeon. Now, for a week, maybe two, he’d be thinking about fucking Katara on the coffee table every time he sat on the couch.  _Fuck, this was a bad idea._


	14. Reason 14: Daddy Should Praise You Through The Delay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting for this. I am now working just the day before for the next chapter. (I usually use my weekends to write and edit. But this weekend was just chaotic.) So please hold on with me! I am going to finish this! Thank you all for the encouragement!!
> 
> This has a sprinkle of like everything. Daddy kink, Praise Kink, Orgasm Delay, Bondage, Anal Plug, Katara's thoughts.... Zuko's honesty... Yeah it's packed in there!

Katara was tied. Again. She was beginning to think that she would never be allowed out of them now that Zuko had her in them. Katara bit her lip, good thing she was starting to really like being in them. She knew she thought it before but when she was tied down, she felt calm. Something Katara was so concerned with in the beginning. She thought the ropes would give her anxiety of giving up control. But it never did. Zuko always made sure she was comfortable. 

Katara was naked and completely spread out on the bed. Her wrists tied on long ropes to each side of the headboard. Her ankles were tied in the same form except they were tied to the footboard. Zuko stood away from the bed with a short flogger. 

"Color, Princess?"

"Green." 

"Good girl," Zuko stepped forward to run the soft leather over her leg. "You look beautiful like this." The leather was slapped down onto her thigh. It really wasn't much just enough for the leather for it to make a sound but not enough for it to hurt. "I think you always look beautiful. But in my ropes, you look-," Zuko paused and Katara wasn't sure if it was for dramatic effect or what. "You look the most beautiful." 

Katara blushed and turn her head away from Zuko. "Thank you."

Goose bumps erupted on her skin as the flogger was ran up her stomach, ribs and then dangled to barely touch the tip of her nipple. The barely there touch had her arching to feel more. Zuko chuckled and pulled the leather tips up and out of reach of Katara’s skin. Katara groans and lays flat again. He was teasing her. 

Zuko brushed the tips back and forth down her torso. Katara arched again, but Zuko only pulled it back. “What’s wrong, Princess?”

Katara sent him a glare, “Stop teasing me and touch me already.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow, “But we’ve only just begun, Sweetheart.” He watched Katara’s top teeth dip into her bottom lip. Zuko brushed the flogger down between her legs. The straps tickling the soft inside of her thighs. He watched them twitch with a smile. Then his smile grew as he gently slapped the flogger to her pussy. 

“Please?” Katara breathed out. Katara had a little clue as to what Zuko had planned, like most of the time they played. All he told her was she would be begging by the end of tonight. And if they had just begun, she might be crying by the end of the night too.

A few more strikes with the flogger before it was tossed to the side. Then Zuko’s hands were on her. One hand steady on high on her thigh, the other was tracing the valley of her breasts down the small dip over her torso and then dipped a finger into her belly button. Zuko admired the color difference between their skin tones. Zuko moved to climb over Katara, her thighs brushing his clothed calves.

When Katara arched up the third time, Zuko let her press up into his hands. He slid both hands up to cup her breasts, each thumb brushing over her nipples. “I take it back. You’re not beautiful, you’re angelic.”

Katara felt her heart skip a beat. She closed her eyes and looked away feeling the heat of the blush rush from her neck to her cheeks. There was something in Zuko’s eyes, something Katara wasn’t sure she was ready to face.

Zuko’s hands run up to cup her jaw on both sides. He pulled her face back and he leaned over her, “Katara, look at me.” Katara sucked her lips between her teeth before slowly opening her eyes. Zuko smiled down to her and rubbed under her bottom lip for her to let go. “You are so stunning. No-no, no. Don’t close those blue eyes on me.” Katara stared up into the dark gold. “You’re so beautiful.” Zuko leaned down close as if to kiss her but stopped. “And if I didn’t know how sinful that mouth was, I’d be certain you were an angel sent to save me.”

Katara took in a shaky breath right before Zuko’s lips touched her. Her eyes slowly closed as the kiss deeps. Katara yanked a bit at her ropes holding her arms out. She wanted to touch too. She felt a smile grow on Zuko’s lips, “Going somewhere, angel?”

Katara whined and tried to follow after Zuko’s lips to kiss him again. “I want to touch you, please.”

“Nuh-uh,” Zuko shook his head. “I’m not going to let my angel go.” 

Katara felt heat warm her again. Zuko finally began kissing down her neck then nipped at the soft skin of her boob. He sucked the skin between his teeth. Katara moans as his tongue ran over the first official mark he’d put on her skin. “D-di-did you just mark me?”

“You’re mine, Angel.” Zuko licked over it again before moving his lips only a bit further down to mark her again. _Mine._ The word he couldn’t say earlier just slipped from lips so easily now. 

_Mine._ Katara gasped as teeth pressed into her skin. “Y-you,” Katara swallowed and whined out, “Yours”

Zuko growled and pulled back from her, “That’s right, mine. Mine only.” Zuko pressed his thumbs into the reddening bruises. “Agni, you make me want to fuck you.”

“Please!” Katara raised up into his hands. “P-please, please fuck me.”

“Not yet,” Zuko growled and ran his hands down her stuttering rib cage. “I’ve got something else I want to give you. May I?”

“Yes,” Katara nodded. The smile she was going to give dropped at the sly look that made her maybe want to rethink her answer. 

Zuko leaned back and grabbed something from his pocket. It was a small beaded anal plug with a light blue jeweled heart on the top. “You sure?” Katara’s eyes widened but she nodded anyway. “If you don’t like it, you know what to say.”

“Yes, Sir.” Katara whispered.

“Good girl,” Zuko moved a hand down between her legs. Her hips jumped at the first touch of his thumb to her clit. And then again and again as he flicked it over her nub. He then moved his hand to fuck two fingers into her pussy. She was slowly becoming more wet and Zuko wondered if he could get a taste before he pushed her over the edge. But if the small twitch in her thigh was anything to go by, he wouldn’t be able to.

Zuko pulled his fingers out to run down to the tight hole of her ass. Katara’s legs jerked at the first press to her hole. “Relax.” Katara let out a breath but didn’t relax. Zuko continued to rub around the outside of her hole. Zuko pressed again this time pushing in.

Katara sucked in a breath but let out a sound between a whine and a moan. Zuko continued to talk to her as if to relax her. She turned her head and tried to focus on relaxing. It had been a while since she’s tried to take anything like this. She whined again as Zuko pulled his finger in and out shallowly. 

Next, he dipped the plug into opening just to gather wetness. Then slid out his finger to push in the plug. The widest part stretching her but was swallowed by the ring. Katara whined and her toes curled and uncurled. She couldn’t go anywhere, couldn’t hide, the way her hole clenched around the toy.

“Beautiful.” Zuko pulled at the toy slightly but it didn’t go anywhere. 

“Daddy~!” 

“Yes, Angel?” Zuko licked his lips and finally looked up to her face. It had a gorgeous flush to it.

“Fuck me, please!” 

Katara could feel that tingle, the bit of a shake in her thighs. Zuko’s hands had pulled away from her and she groaned. “Please I am right-.”

“Not yet.” Zuko touched her again to push her hips back down to the bed. He waited a moment longer before returning his fingers to her center. He fucked them in a few times pushing against her walls. 

Katara whined as the fingers were pulled from her just as she was beginning to feel the tingle again. Then Zuko rubbed his fingers in small circles over her clit. The whine got higher the longer Zuko played with her clit. And. Right. As. She. Thought. She was going to get off… Zuko pulled away. And Katara’s hips dropped to the soft bedsheets with a curse. 

The toy jostled slightly in her and Zuko watched the soft light catch the jewel. Zuko pulled at it again. “You like that toy, Angel?”

Katara blew out a breath, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

Zuko played with her clit and then pulled away just at the climax two more times before he deemed Katara’s run on pleads enough. Katara swore as Zuko untied her ankles to lift her hips to his liking for him to fuck into her.

“O-oh fuck!” Katara’s back arched at the first deep thrust. “Yes! Daddy please!”

And Zuko did not disappoint her, he continued to fuck her. The deeper, the harder the smack of his hips the more it jostled the plug in her. It was a new feeling and one that had her tightening around the toy and Zuko’s cock.

Zuko groaned and he lift Katara’s hips as hips became to thrust in unsteady timing. He pulled from her just to jerk off over the heart jewel snug deep in her ass. White strings of cum striped over the jewel and her freshly fucked pussy. 

Katara whined as her orgasm was once again taken from her. “N-no!”

“Shh,” Zuko tucked himself back in before turning his attention back to her. He quickly rubbed over her swollen nub. It only took seconds for Katara to be pushed completely over into her orgasm. Her legs shook as Zuko continued to rub her until she begged him to stop.

Zuko pulled back and gently laid her hips back down on the bed. When Zuko moved back Katara closed her legs with a groan. “Spirits.” Katara whispered out as the aftershocks made her thighs twitch. Zuko smiled down to her as he quickly untied her wrists. 

“You okay?”

“I don’t think I could have lasted another round.” Katara closed her eyes and rolled onto her side. She blew out a breath as she felt the plug just move slightly in her. Her eyes opened again. “T-the plug.”

“Did you like that?” Zuko smirked at her. Katara closed her eyes again and clenched around the plug. “Roll onto your stomach and I’ll take it out.” Katara followed his directions and moaned as Zuko tugged the plug from her. 

Katara continued to lay on her stomach with her eyes closed. She could hear Zuko moving about, she assumed doing their normal aftercare water and snack and clean up. Katara felt a blush come to her cheeks again thinking about the two new marks on her skin. Katara remembered him saying he wouldn’t do that. But then Katara wondered if he had ever thought he’d call her his. If Katara had to guess, she would say he probably didn’t.

Katara turned her head so Zuko couldn’t see her face. She chewed on her lip, _Was it just for the scene?_ When those golden eyes looked at her so honestly, she wasn’t sure he meant it all the time. She didn’t want to be only one pushing for this to be more outside of a scene.

A little burst of butterflies filled her stomach as she thought about when they fucked at his house. _But was that for the scene too?_ Katara internally groaned. 

“You okay?” Zuko asked as he touched the cold water bottle to the small of her back. 

Katara’s back arched for the final time. She glared over her shoulder before turning over and sitting up. Her wrists were a little red as she reached out for the water and snack bag. “I’m fine. Thanks.”


	15. Reason 15: Nipple Clamps, Vibrators, and Gags, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this at work yesterday. Then had to continue to tell myself to sit my ass down and write. So please enjoy and I hope to see you tomorrow!

"You were having sex! While talking to me! On the phone!" Suki stage whispered to her in the office break room. Katara simply shrugged. "Don't you shrug your shoulders at me Katara Irene Rivers!"

"That’s not my middle name," Katara said into her mug. She was blushing and she knew it. 

"That’s not the point! The point is," Katara sighed and moved passed Suki to go back to her desk. "The point is that you were banging it out at his place." Katara hummed but shot Suki a look to keep her voice down. "When you were supposed to be in a meeting. That's not very responsible of you 'Tara." Katara made it to her cubical and sank down in her chair. "And then on top of all of that you were having sex while talking on the phone with me! Kat!"

"Shut up," Katara whispered. "I know!" 

Suki finally dialed it down and leaned herself against Katara’s desk. "What were you doing at his house anyway?"

"He took me to lunch," Katara set her coffee down and opened her laptop. 

"And then you thought why not just bang while I'm here?" Suki crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ugh," Katara dropped her forehead to her desk. "No, that really wasn't the plan." 

Katara bit her lip and turned to look at her best friend / sister in law. "I should probably just forget about that instance, though right? I mean we don't, well we talk outside of the dungeon, but we don't do stuff like that. So, maybe it was just a-."

"You haven't talked about it?" Katara shook her head and slowly sat up again. Suki had a slightly worried look on her face. "I don't know Kat. Maybe you should talk about it. I know you're doing this for your column but if you're getting serious outside of the whole dungeon thing. It's probably best to talk to him about what it meant."

Katara nodded and stared at her for a bit. She shook her head and began typing on her computer. She had gotten a short draft done and Kyoshi loved it. "Maybe. Damn, Sukes you've gone and gotten all smart on me."

Suki patted her shoulder before leaving the cubical and calling back over her shoulder, "Just don't call me while you’re having sex again and we'll always be peachy!" 

+++

Zuko looked between Katara and the toys he laid out. He had already wrapped her torso and down her right leg in rope. She would be tied to the throne again soon and man did that make him want to push her into making her decision faster. But he didn't he watched her eyes calculate what she wanted. All he had told her was to pick three. And with the large variety of toys the dungeon provided well she really could be here a while. 

Zuko rubbed his hands on his dark gray slacks. Azula had scolded him on his attire the last time he wore jeans. They were black so he thought he could get away with it. But Azula had put her foot down. She also put her other foot down when she had found out about him taking Katara back to his place. 

The dom understood. He did. Azula had told him to be careful. She was only a temporary member. And his feelings needed to keep in check unless he was willing to let those be temporary too. Then finishing the conversation in a whisper as Katara entered The Blue Spirit Dungeon with a, “Talk to her, ZuZu.”

Zuko wondered how she would react if she knew about the hickeys, he had placed on Katara’s skin. Zuko rolled his tongue over the front of his teeth, _best not to bring that up._

Katara turned to him with a bright blush and the toys she picked out. A pair of nipple clamps, a rabbit vibrator, and a rope gag were held out to him. Zuko's smile grew on his face, "Nice choices." Zuko took the toys from her and did his best to control his giddiness. He grabbed a small bell to the side of the “toy chest”. “Follow me, Princess.” He nodded to the throne. 

Katara followed his directions and sat with her legs open. He took the matching navy blue ropes and began tying her ankles to the legs of the chair. Katara kept her hands on the arms of the throne. Though when Zuko started kissing the skin in between the ropes, Katara about lost her composure and reached for his pushed back black hair. Katara’s nails dug into the wood on the underside of the arms on the chair. 

“You’re being such a good girl for me.” Zuko kissed her left thigh before standing and moving Katara’s arm to the correct placement for him to wrap her wrist down. “Are you going to continue to be a good girl?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Zuko hummed, “We’ll see.” 

Zuko began wrapping her wrists. Big beautiful knots decorated her wrists and parts of her forearm. Katara was always mesmerized by the knots. She was happy to just sit and watch him make knots, over and over again. She truly loved being in Zuko’s ropes. 

“You doing okay?” Zuko asked before he kissed the inside of her wrist before placing it down on the arm.

Katara nodded and watched Zuko closely as he kissed her wrist. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Just one more rope and we’ll begin.” Zuko said as he wrapped the wrist in the same delicacy as he did the last wrist. “What are your safe words?”

“Green for good, Yellow for slow down, and red for stop.” Katara could say that in her sleep now. But was glad every time Zuko asked.

“Tonight, since you picked out the gag, we’ll play with a bell. Do you remember how to use the bell?” Zuko briefly looked up to her as he finished the last knot.

“If I need you to slow down, I will ring it, if I want you to stop, I will drop the bell.” Katara watched Zuko nod at her words.

“Good girl,” Zuko nodded to her and handed her the bell. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Katara nodded and wrapped her hand around the bell.

“Open your mouth,” Katara did as she was instructed. The ropes sitting deep back in her mouth. The edges of her mouth were push backed but it wasn’t too uncomfortable as Zuko tied the gag at the back of her head. Her tongue rubbed back and forth under the ropes. 

Zuko pulled back with a smile on his face, “Agni you really look great in every rope I put you in.” Katara blushed and bit a little harder onto the gag. Zuko hummed, “I’m not sure how much I like you in a gag though,” He reached forward and tilted her chin up. “I like hearing you beg.” Katara’s eyelashes fluttered before falling closed as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip to the rope across her cheek. “Still so gorgeous.”

Zuko turned away from her briefly to reach for the clamps. “Do you know one of our first times to play I fantasized you in nipple clamps?” 

Katara tried sitting a little straighter. She took in a deep breath as Zuko opened the clips and then closed them in his hands. He reached forward to run his thumb over her nipple. It hardened after only a few seconds. Katara shivered slightly at the flick to the tip. 

A whine filled the room as the first clamp pinched Katara’s nipple. Zuko waited only a moment for her to get used to the one and listened and watched her hand as he clipped the other nipple. Katara’s head went back with a moan. 

Zuko let the chain drop and watched her hand without the bell flex and unflex. “Oh, Princess.” Zuko shook his head when Katara finally opened her eyes to look at him. “You’re a fantasy, I swear. Fuck. You do not disappoint, Princess.”

Katara whined and bit harder onto the gag. She didn’t know what she was thinking wishing to be gagged. She couldn’t ask for him. _Daddy,_ she moaned through her gag. 

The dom lifted the chain and gave the softest of pulls. “Perfect.” He let go of the chain again. “I hear you. Let me grab your vibrator.” Zuko turned only briefly to turn back to her. He didn’t want to even take a step away from her, but he had put the vibrator on the bed two steps away. “I’ve got to grab it but I’m right here, Okay?” Katara nodded her head with a soft sound. 

Zuko took the few steps and came back to her quickly. He stepped back in front of her and turned on the vibrator. “Do you have one of these at home Princess?” Katara’s eyes widened. “Playing it safe?” Zuko smirked and pushed the button through the different vibrations. “Actually, this could be quite fun.” There was a soft rumble to hard rumble and then two short hard pulses before it started over again. “Oh, that’s my favorite, how about yours, Princess?”

Katara slowly nodded her head. Zuko nodded his head with her and clicked through the rest of the vibrations before kneeling in front of Katara. He placed the tip of the vibrator to her clit and quickly made his way to the third setting that was a solid hard vibration. Katara’s hips slid forward into the vibrator. She whined as he ran the vibrator down to her opening to wet the tip before pushing it back to her clit. Zuko continued this a few times. Then when he felt Katara had enough wetness he twisted the head of the vibrator into her pussy. Then he switched the vibrations to another setting. Short bursts of hard pulses. Katara twitched in the ropes. 

“Oh, you like that?” Zuko chuckled at the high pitched moan. He pushed the vibrator further into her and then it slid in like it was sucked in. Katara cried out around the gag. Zuko clicked the vibrator over to another setting a low to high rumble. He pushed it in just so the rabbit ears could catch her clit. 

Katara clenched around the vibrator and the bell. She could feel the quickly approaching climax. The pull on the nipple clamp had her cumming around the vibrator. Zuko shut it off as her hips jerked but he left it deep in her. Zuko raised up and unclipped one of the clamps. Katara’s back curled and she moaned. She thought the clamps hurt going on but the tingle as they came off and the sensation was painful but there was so much pleasure Katara ignored the pain. 

“You good?” Zuko asked and waited for her back to straighten again. Then after she nodded her head, he turned the vibrator back on. Katara moan was muffled by the gag. Zuko worked the vibrator in and out of her wet pussy. A delicious wet sound from where she had already cummed. The vibrations only made it sound louder. 

Katara could feel the rope at her lips begin to get wetter. She closed her eyes as she felt the need to cum again began creeping up on her. Zuko unclamped the other clip. Katara gasped as the pain and pleasure filled her again. 

Zuko found her favorite setting he pushed the vibrator in as far as he could push in. Katara’s thighs trembled and she gave a moan. He let her climax around her favorite setting. He kept it going long enough for her to cry out and drop her head. He turned it off before it could become too much. 

“You did so good, Princess.” Zuko pet her bare thigh as she came down. He praised her as he slowly took the vibrator from her. Katara practically slumped in the throne. She breathed heavily around the gag. “So good. I’m going to take your gag off now.” Zuko did as he said.

“Daddy,” Katara breathed out in a whisper. 

“Yes, Princess.” Zuko rubbed at the corners of her mouth. “I’m here.”

“So good.” Katara whispered and tilted her hand into Zuko’s hand.

Zuko brushed his thumb over her cheek, “You did amazing.” The dom leaned down to kiss the edges of her lips. “I’m going to take off the ropes now and then we’ll move to the bed.” Zuko was quick to work on the knots. Then took out a pair of scissors he kept close when he used his ropes. He snipped at a few of the ropes around her legs and then around her torso. He wanted to just be able to pull her out of the ropes. 

Katara was slumped in the chair as the rope fell from her. “I- I liked that.”

“Good.” Zuko focused on pulling the last of the ropes from her. “You picked out great pairings.” 

“Mm,” Katara looked up to Zuko as he stood and held out a hand to her. Katara reached out and Zuko practically pulled her from the chair. He helped her over to the bed and laid her down. “Water.”

“Yes, Princess.” Zuko covered her gently in the top cover. Then turned to start their aftercare routine. 

“Zuko?”

Zuko turned back to her quickly, “Yeah. You okay?” Panic began coursing through him and he began moving back towards her.

“Yeah, just… you didn’t get off.” Katara sighed out. 

“Oh,” Zuko stopped, took a deep breath, and let it out. After the panic that sent through him, he didn’t think he’d be able to get up. “I’m fine, Katara.”

“Okay.” Katara nodded and watch Zuko continue with their aftercare. Katara licked her lips and thought back to what Suki had said. But maybe now wasn’t the time.

Zuko came back with the snack and water. “Jet is giving a demonstration on pet play, tomorrow night. He’s going to show some of the basics.”

“Oh?” Katara took a drink first then opened the snack bag. “That sounds like fun.”


	16. Reason 16: A Show and A Little Talking Can Go A Little Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I did.

Katara’s nerves were so high she felt like she could vibrate. She had given herself a strong talking to. Today. She would tell him today.

At the red light, Katara nodded, only to deflate a second later and put her forward to her steering wheel. _What am I thinking!? I can't do this!_ Katara heard a honk behind her and quickly raised her head to see the light was green. She sighed and easily stepped on the gas. _I can do this. And I will. Do. This._ They needed to talk. Had to talk. 

Katara blew a strand of her hair away from the corner of her mouth. She had decided to straighten it and add that bit of edge Katara wasn't sure her outfit gave her. It was a navy blue cropped sweater and a high waisted gray leopard print mini skirt and a pair of gray booties. No matter how powerful the outfit and hairdo choice were, she didn't feel powerful. 

Did it make her a coward for not wanting to tell Zuko her feelings? Maybe. But what would you do if the dom you’re temporarily playing with was only doing this because you had a column to write… who was she kidding? No one in this universe has probably ever gone through this!

Katara chewed on her bottom lip as she sat in her car in front of The Blue Spirit. 

_Start with the fact your having a lot of fun. Then ask him about the whole going to his apartment thing. Is it a onetime thing? Was it just for her to add for the column? Or did he really want her there? Then explain the_ feelings _I've been having. And if that was going to affect the dom/sub relationship. Or maybe if he didn't want that type of relationship-?_

"UGH!" Katara’s head hit the headrest. She was just going to have to grow a pair and tell him. Katara yanked her purse open took out her red tube of lip stain and applied a layer. So, what she was postponing going inside to face her crush. This wasn't grade school. You can't just write a letter with "do you like me? Check yes or no"! It just didn't work like that. Katara rubbed her lips together then pursed her lips in the mirror. "You can write the rest of the article with or without him. If he doesn't accept your feelings. Fine. We move on and let go of the best sex you've had in years! Got it, Katara?" Katara raised an eyebrow and then nodded to herself. "Good."

Katara turned off her car ripped open her door and began to climb out, embarrassing herself when she realized she still had on her seat belt. Katara sat there for a second, cheeks burning. _Spirits above._

+++

"Katara, you're early." Ty Lee greeted her. "Are you here for Jet's demo?" Ty Lee raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Yeah, something like that." Katara handed over her items. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Is Zuko here yet?"

"Yep, want me to buzz him or…?" Ty Lee motioned to the door to the back. 

"Thanks, I'll just step back. Is he in the main room?"

"Should be." Ty Lee nodded and gave her a small wave as Katara stepped back behind the curtained doorway. 

Katara’s stomach erupted in butterflies as she saw Zuko standing with his arms crossed over his chest and talking with Jet. Katara mentally licked her lips at the two standing there. Katara wasn’t sure she had ever seen a hot couple of guys that weren’t on the cover of a magazine. Jet caught her eye first and he nodded his head to her. Zuko turned and look, a smile slowly growing on his face. Katara continued towards them. 

“Hey,” Zuko reached out a hand and Katara put her hand in his. 

“Hi,” Katara smiled and then turned to Jet. “Hello Jet.” 

Jet winked at her, “Did you come all the way here to watch me?”

Katara felt warmth climb up her neck. “Maybe.”

Jet let out a laugh, “Well I’ll put on the best damn show for you, babe.” 

“Oh my god,” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. Jet gave a fresh round of chuckles.

“I’ve got to go make sure all the leashes and collars are lined up. I’ll see you two later.” Jet set off with a nod up of his head. 

Zuko shook his head and then turned his full attention to Katara, “So you’re early.”

“Yeah,” Katara nodded and took in a deep breath. “I was hoping we could talk?”

“Oh, yeah.” Zuko nodded and looked around the space. “Yeah, did you want to go to the room?”

“Um,” Katara looked around the room. It was empty. “No, we can talk here. It’s-.” _nothing serious. But it is._ “Just a few questions.”

“Oh okay. Then come right this way.” Zuko motioned to a couch with an extremely tall back. It gave them enough privacy. Katara sat down first and Zuko sat next to her. They’re fingers untangling for Katara to pull her skirt down. “So, what’s up?”

Katara pushed her hair over her shoulder before playing with her pinky ring, “Do doms and subs often have a,” Katara let out a large breath through her nose. She looked around the room. She could see Jet talking with a girl and a guy in the corner. He seemed so in charge. Katara tilted her head. That must be his dom look. 

“Have a?” Zuko patted her knee to catch attention again.

“Right.” Katara licked her lips, “A _deeper_ connection?”

Zuko mouthed the words trying to connect the dots in his head. He looked over his shoulder to where Jet was. “Like what?”

“Like feelings?” 

Zuko looked back to her with slightly widened eyes, “Feelings?”

“Yeah,” Katara looked where his hand was still on her knee. It slowly slid off and Katara blinked at her bare skin. “Can feelings develop between a dom and sub?”

There was a stretch of silence but Katara couldn’t look up at him. “Is this about the column?”

Katara finally looked up to see Zuko’s face. She couldn’t really see any give away of what his thoughts were. _No._ “Yeah.” 

Zuko’s eyebrows furrowed for the briefest of a second. Katara would have missed it if she had blinked. “Well, sometimes.” Zuko nodded and he rubbed his hands on his slacks. “Some people start in a romantic relationship and they add the dom/sub relationship later. Some dom/sub relationships never become romantic. Whether because they don’t develop those feelings, or one may already be in a romantic relationship already and they are only looking to add for their needs.” Zuko explained, never really looking at Katara for very long. “And then some relationships, they-,” Zuko shrugged. “I mean it’s possible for a relationship to happen.”

Katara nodded and then shook her head, “I completely forgot to grab my notebook.” Katara stood up quickly. “I’m gonna go grab it.” She walked around the couch without looking back. When she walked through the curtain, she ran a hand through her hair.

Azula gave her a concerned look as she stepped back into the lobby. “You okay, Kat?”

Katara took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She walked to the counter. “I was just coming out here to-.”

“Catch your breath?” Ty Lee asked with an eyebrow raised. “Did Jet give you a sneak peek?”

“Um, no.” Katara shook her head. “I came out her to grab my notebook.” A smile spread across her face. “Does he give out sneak peeks?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Azula said with a large smile. 

Ty Lee reached under the desk and unlocked the drawer with her things in it. Then passed her purse to Katara, “I think you have to be special to receive those.”

Katara took the notebook and pen from her purse and handed the purse back to Ty Lee. “Fingers crossed, then.” 

Azula and Ty Lee shook their heads with a small laugh, “So you’re here early.”

“Right,” Katara lifted up her notebook. “I had some questions.”

“Uh-huh.” Azula gave her a once over. “You-.” She stopped and then gave a small smile, “are more than welcome whenever. I liked your draft so far.”

“Thanks,” Katara smiled and then drummed her fingers on her notebook. “I’m going to go finish asking a few more questions before the demonstration.” 

When Katara returned, Zuko was leaned over his forearms on his thighs and his hands clasped together. He was watching Jet and the couple in the corner. Katara sat back down and flipped open her notebook. 

Zuko gave a tight smile and sat up straight again and noted the space between them grew. “What else you got for me?”

“Right,” Katara clicked her pen and pretended to look at her notebook for another question. “What- what would you say the most popular kink is?”

Zuko shook his head, “I’m not too sure. There’s the basics, Daddy Kink and Pet Play. Bondage is a pretty popular one too.”

Katara nodded and wrote down the information. “Okay.” Katara tapped her pen on her notebook. “I know I asked you before but,” Katara crossed her leg over the other. “Do, are there doms that play outside of the dungeon?”

“Yeah, being a dom doesn’t make you a person who goes to a dungeon.” Zuko shook his head. “Katara, what’s going on?”

“Huh?” Katara looked up from her notebook. “I just had a few questions.”

“You don’t have questions written on your page.” 

Katara looked down at her notebook then raised it so Zuko couldn’t see the page. “Right, they just came to me on my way here.”

“And you came early to ask me questions that came to you on the way here?” Zuko raised the pink eyebrow. “Katara-.”

“Zuko!” Jet called out. 

Zuko shook his head and let out a breath. He looked over to Jet. “What?”

“Want to help me make a harness for my puppy later tonight?” Jet said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“I didn’t bring the ropes, sorry man.” Zuko shook his head then looked back at Katara. “Now-.”

“Oh, come on. You can help tonight, right? Katara you’ll let him?” Jet continued to talk loudly across the room that was filling up. 

Katara looked between Jet and Zuko. Zuko was pinching the bridge of his nose again and Jet was looking smug. “Um, sure. If he wants to?”

Zuko looked up to her, looking a little annoyed. “Well I was hoping to stay next to you tonight.”

“I’d like for you to.” Katara nodded.

“Are you sure?” Zuko looked at her, as if trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Yeah,” Katara nodded again and bit down on her bottom lip. “But if you want to play that’s fine too.”

“We can play later,” Zuko leaned forward with a smile. 

A smile slowly grew on her face, “Promise?”

Zuko leaned further and kissed her cheek, “Promise, Princess.” Zuko leaned back and yelled out to Jet, “Sorry, tonight I’m all Katara’s.” Zuko sat back with a smile, “Jet might seem like this big strong dom, but he folds too easy under real authority.” 

Katara leaned forward with her chin resting on her hand, “Please tell me more.”

Zuko’s smile turned into a smirk, “Why are you so interested?” He gave a pause for her to answer. “I can do pet play too, Kitten.”

Katara did her best to keep her composer but she felt the blush rising at the nickname, “I prefer Kitty.” Katara’s face burst into a smile and a blush. 

Zuko chuckled, “You almost did it without blushing.” 

Katara laughed softly, “I don’t know. I guess I’m trying to figure out a little more of what you like.”

“Mmm, so that’s why you were asking questions earlier.” Zuko nodded.

_No._ “Yeah, sorry. I’m just trying to be better at all of this.” Katara sat back and clicked her pen a few times. 

“I don’t mind another partner, to be honest.” Zuko said with a shrug. “And a switch like Jet, we work well together.” He looked back over to Jet then to Katara. “If you’d like him to join, I think you and I should be sure that we’d be okay with adding him. And then we would need to talk with Jet. He might have a client or clients who would not like that.”

“Oh,” Katara nodded. “Okay.”

“So, do you feel comfortable enough to add in a third person? Especially another dom?” Zuko asked her point blank.

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, doms and subs. Tonight, I’ll be demonstrating some different types of pet play.” Jet’s voice broke out. “I’ll be demonstrating on both male and female subs.”

“Have you ever had a-?”

Zuko tried not to smile, “Yes, threesomes aren’t rare at sex parties.”

“Parties?” Katara raised an eyebrow.

“Gods, sometimes I forget how completely new you are to this. Sex parties. They happen almost weekly.” Zuko shrugged and lowered his voice. “Would you like to join me next time?”

“What do you do?” Katara shook her head, “Sorry that was a dumb question.”

“You know what, let’s start with can you handle a third person and then maybe I’ll take you to a party.” Zuko said.

“Probably best,” Katara nodded. She watched Jet attach a collar and a leash around both subs’ necks. “I don’t think I would mind. I’ve never had two partners before. So, it might be fun.” Katara felt a burst of butterflies. “And if you’re already comfortable with Jet, maybe he would be a good choice?”

Zuko sat there for a moment then nodded his head, “We can ask. If you’re sure.”

Katara took a short look to Zuko who was watching the scene before them, “I have another question.”

Zuko looked over to her, “Shoot.” 

Katara took a deep breath and let it out slowly, _just do it. Just ask._ “Was the time you took me to lunch, and we ended up at your place just a lunch date between friends or between dom and sub?” 

The words were rushed and Zuko did his best to decipher them, “Well both.” Zuko tilted his head. “I don’t think that’s the answer you were looking for, but I asked to lunch as friends. And then back to my apartment may have been the dom in me. But you looked too perfect. I wanted to mess that up.”

Katara ducked her head and then looked back up to the pet play. Jet had the male sub on his back and arms and legs in the air like a dog on its back. Jet petted the abs of the male sub. The female sub was leaned against Jet’s leg her eyes up to look for signals from Jet. “Okay.”

Zuko tapped her knee, “That wasn’t the answer you were looking for?”

“Hmm?” Katara pulled her eyes away from Jet petting down the firm cock in the boxers the sub was wearing. “No, I-that answer was fine.” It answered more questions than he knew. 

Zuko’s hand slid further up her knee to her thigh, “Any more questions?”

_Do you like me the way I like you?_ Katara just shook her head and moved closer to Zuko. “Well, maybe one. Kiss me?”

Zuko smiled and then leaned forward to kiss her. Katara deepened the kiss by putting her hand around Zuko’s neck to play with the hairs at the back of his head. Zuko hummed into kiss. He pulled back, “I have a question for you though.”

“Mhmm,” Katara gave Zuko a peck to the kiss. 

“When your column is written and published, have you decided if you are going to continue playing?” Zuko rubbed his thumb over the hem of her mini skirt.

Katara swallowed and felt her heart skip a beat, “Maybe.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Zuko blurted.

_Feelings._ Katara bit her tongue and then shrugged a shoulder, “I guess you’ll just have to convince me to.” 

“I can do that.”

Katara turned back to the scene and her eyes widened to watch Jet play with the tail while he fucked into the female sub. “Wow.”

Zuko looked over briefly to the couple openly fucking. He looked back over to Katara and the hunger he saw in her eyes, “My, my, Princess. Do you like to watch? Is my little angel a voyeur?”

Katara turned to look at Zuko, he was close and Katara’s eyes drifted down to his lips, “Are you trying to shame me Daddy?”

“Never,” Zuko smirked. “I like watching too.”

Katara looked out of the corner of her eyes to see that Jet had pulled out only to command the small sub to ‘ _fuck the bitch’_. Something bubbled deep in her stomach as she watched the woman take a cock from both ends. Then something like envy filled her as she watched Jet’s cock bury into the woman’s throat. She wondered how great it would be to be so filled…

Zuko’s fingers drifted up under her skirt and it didn’t take long for them to touch the soft lace of her panties, “Wet already?” Katara gasped as Zuko pressed the panties into her so they wetness soaked through. “Do you like the position they are in, Princess?” Zuko’s other hand came up to her neck and his thumb ran from her chin down her throat and then to the base. “You would look gorgeous with a cock down your throat as I fucked you.”

Katara’s eyes closed to the scene before her, “Mmm,”

Zuko ran his thumb back up to her chin with a bit of pressure and turned her face towards his before he kissed her again. Katara moaned into the kiss as Zuko’s fingers began rubbing at her clit over her panties. Zuko bit gently at her bottom lip before letting go, “Don’t get too loud, Princess. Or you’ll steal the show.”

Katara shivered and her hands wrapped around Zuko’s wrists. She pushed her hips up into the hand up her skirt. Then pulled his hands away for her to move to straddle his lap. “What if I want to steal the show, Daddy?” Katara whispered, her face burned at the thought.

Zuko smirked and pulled her down to kiss him, “That’s fucking hot.” He whispers before kissing her.

They never did more than heavy petting that night. Katara constantly looking over her shoulder as Zuko’s fingers dipped into her pussy. She wanted to be sure no one could really see them. But her eyes connected with Jet’s briefly. A smirk appeared on his face and Katara turned back to bury her face on Zuko’s shoulder. She whimpered a small orgasm ran through her and made her toes curl.

Zuko chuckled and pulled his fingers from her. He cleaned them off by sucking them clean. “I think you stole the show’s attention.”

“Oh, my Spirits,” Katara whispered into Zuko’s shirt.

“Do you still want to ask him?”

Katara pulled back, “Yeah I kind of do.”

“Kind of?” Zuko ran his hands down her thighs.

“I do,” Katara confirmed.

“Good, we’ll ask him later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! They will get there I promise. Just wait and see. It will happen.


	17. Reason 17: Add Another One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry how late this is. But thank you for waiting! From here on out tho. I don't have actual chapters written so I'm not going to lie. The next five chapters might be sporatic.
> 
> But please enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Katara and Zuko hung around after the demonstration. Katara could feel her nerves buzzing under her skin. She looked to Zuko who was talking with June. He had an arm around her waist. Katara watched the other couples mill around before slowly leaving. Many thanking Jet for his demonstration and a few asking questions. Jet seemed so at ease. Katara was finding that many of the masters here were pretty at ease, with each other and with other couples. Zuko’s thumb rubbed at the skin between her cropped sweater and miniskirt. 

"We'll get our chance to talk to him, Princess." Zuko whispered into ear as June stepped away. 

"I know." Katara looked up to him. "Just what if he doesn't want to?"

Zuko chuckled, "Trust me. It’s hard to say no to you." 

Katara gave him a skeptical look but then looked over to Jet. _Two partners. Two fucking hot partners. Taking her at one time!_ Katara could practically cream from just the thought. 

Sure, she had fantasies of multiple partners. Especially after her first meeting with Zuko. Who hasn't had them? 

"So, you're going to make me ask?" Katara asked without looking back at Zuko.

"Yup," Zuko pulled her a little closer to him. "If I ask, he'll just get cocky about it."

"Why?" 

"Remember what I said about his authority kink?" Zuko smirked. 

"That's a kink?" Katara asked out loud in a whisper.

"Oh yeah," Zuko gave a small laugh. "It’s probably worse than your Daddy kink." Zuko let out an 'oof' as Katara elbowed him, her face flaming. "What? I like it too. I just hope Jet’s bratiness doesn't rub off on you. It always takes him a second to finally let go and submit." 

Katara looked up to Zuko. There was a look there but Zuko had quickly covered it again. Katara wondered how many times they had played together. And wondered what could have caused them to stop that. Her thoughts quickly went to the scars, but Katara shook her head. "And if he says no?"

Zuko looked down to her, "The only reason would be a prior engagement with someone else. But I don't think he has many clients. Definitely none that he plays with regularly."

“I’m nervous.” 

“Don’t be. Hey, Jet when you have a second.” Zuko called out and he felt Katara stiffen under his arm. Jet looked up to the two of them with a smile stretched across his face and he held up a finger as he talked with Azula. 

“Oh, my Spirits,” Katara looked anywhere else as Jet finished up with Azula a whole lot quicker than what she thought he would be done. “Zuko you ask him.”

“And miss out on watching you squirm? Hell no.” Zuko chuckled as Jet finally stepped up to them.

“So, how did you like my demo tonight, Katara?” Jet asked with a smile like he knew exactly how much she liked his demonstrations. 

Zuko did his best to contain his laugh but his shoulders shook and Katara elbowed him again. He pulled away so not be elbowed again. “Yeah, Katara how much did you actually pay attention to it?”

Katara was as red as a tomato and she ducked her head behind her hair. “Oh my god.”

Jet’s smile just widened. “It’s okay. I saw how much she was enjoying it.” 

Zuko shook his head. He had seen the two connect eyes as Katara rode his fingers. It was something he’d probably jerk off to later. Katara had tightened up around his fingers and Jet tipped over the edge watching her. Zuko wasn’t sure Katara knew that bit of information.

“So, what’s up? Need a one on one about pet play, Kitten?” Jet just plowed on through.

“It’s Kitty.” Zuko said and had to turn to try to hold his laughter. Katara hit his shoulder. 

“Oh my god,” Katara whined out and shook her head. 

Zuko straightened up a bit and tried to be serious. “Sorry, no that’s not the question she has for you.”

“Oh ho?” Jet turned to look at Katara. She covered her face behind her notebook. “What’s the question? Where to buy your first collar?”

“No,” Katara said behind her notebook. She glanced at Zuko behind it. _Just ask._ Katara mouthed.

Zuko leaned over to her and then whispered in her ear, “No.”

“Zuko… Please?” Katara whined.

Zuko reached forward and then lowered the notebook from her face. He stepped up behind her and tucked back her hair on one side behind her ear. Then he leaned down again and whispered in her ear. His eyes connected with Jet’s, “Ask him, Princess.”

Jet’s eyes zeroed in on the nickname that fell from Zuko’s mouth. He watched Katara’s eyes slowly look up to him, but they finally connected with his as Zuko tipped up her chin.

“Tell him how much you liked watching him fuck deep into his kitten.” Zuko whispered just loud enough for the three of them to hear. Katara took in a shaky breath. “Tell Jet, how much envied her being taken from both ends.”

Katara gave out a tiny whine before taking a small breath, “Jet.”

“Yes, Katara?” Jet said as his eyes slid back and forth between Zuko’s golden eyes and Katara’s light blues.

There was a stretch of silence and Zuko looked out of the corner of his eye to see Katara’s mouth work, but no sound came out. “Do you want to take it back?”

“No.” Katara said clearly and shook her head.

Zuko dropped his hand from under her chin and stood up, “Then ask him.”

Katara nodded and she finally took a deep breath in, “W-would you be interested in join-joining us sometime?”

“Good girl,” Zuko praised her and patted her shoulder. He kept his eyes on Jet to see how he would react. He felt that he knew Jet well enough and figured he would say yes. Even if Zuko had asked. But it was so much fun to watch Katara blush. 

Jet caught his eyes as if asking it was okay. Zuko nodded and then Jet smirked, “You sure?” Jet stepped up close to Katara, He finally looked down to Katara. Her eyes widened, as innocent as she looked with a blush, her icy blue eyes were filled with hunger. 

“Yes,” Katara whispered out. She licked her bright red lips with nervousness.

Zuko stood a little straighter, “We’ve talked about it and both agree.” Jet’s dark eyes shifted up to him. “But the question comes so much better from her lips, don’t you think?”

Jet tilted his head a smirk forming again, “I don’t know,” He took another step forward and felt a delicate hand on his chest as he practically sandwiched Katara between them. “I wouldn’t mind hearing it from your lips.”

Zuko looked up the few centimeters between them. There was a small stretch of silence. “When would you be available?” Zuko said in a growl, mentally telling Jet to not push it.

Jet let out a soft huff and stepped back looking down to Katara, “I think it would be fun to join y’all.” Jet took the hand that was on his chest and kissed Katara’s fingertips while looking over her shoulder to where Zuko was watching with a steady stare.

Katara’s blush refilled her cheeks and she looked over her shoulder as Jet continued to press her fingertips to his lips. “I-I think we were going to play again, not tomorrow night but the night after that?”

“Great,” Jet said cheerfully and Katara looked back up at him. “I’m free then. We’ll meet here?”

“Yes,” Zuko said shortly. He could already tell Jet was going to be a brat. 

Jet smiled, “Good. I’ll see you both then. Glad you came tonight, Katara.” He leaned forward and left a kiss to her cheek. His eyes flicking up to Zuko’s. “Zuko.”

“You did a great job.” Katara said quickly and touched her cheek when Jet moved back.

“Thanks, I got to go clean up. But I’ll see you the night after next.” Jet patted Zuko’s shoulder and winked down to Katara. “Bye.”

+++

“Holy shit,” Jet had said none too quiet as Katara pulled her oversized t-shirt dress off. 

Zuko chuckled as Katara looked over her shoulder at the boys. Katara had worn a bright red set of lingerie, giving her two different looks. A normal woman probably just going out for drinks, the one underneath. Well like she was going to be attending a sex club. The bright red silky straps coming over her shoulders and criss crossing between the shoulder blades then two extra straps, The same bright red silky straps formed a garter belt that was nothing but straps all the way down to wrap around the top part of her tan thighs. The last thing was the thong, bright red and only straps. They perfectly curved down between her ass cheeks. Zuko internally groaned, “That has to be my favorite set yet, Princess.”

When Katara turned to thank him, Jet let out a groan. The thinnest of red lace covered up and over her nipples but the straps triangled around the rest of her breasts. The same thin lace covered a small triangle over the front of her pussy. “Holy fuck, Zuko how do you do it?” Jet whispered beside him. 

“I thought I told you to strip,” Zuko said in his dom voice only glancing over to Jet but then looking back to where Katara was walking back to them. Katara ran her fingers over the bed sheets as she walked around the bed and back to them by the door. 

Jet grabbed the back of his t-shirt and pulled it off in one motion. He tossed it over the throne Zuko had decided to just keep in the room. Jet’s eyes never moved off Katara’s figure as he fumbled taking of his jeans and shoes. Sloppily tossing those towards the throne as well. He stood again and reached out a hand to Katara’s body. 

Zuko pushed it away before he could touch her, “I know it’s been a long time since we’ve played. But you know I don’t like that kind of sloppiness in my room. Be a good boy and fold them.”

Jet stood there for a minute.as if contemplating where or not he should listen to him, “I-,” The fire in Zuko’s eyes as he looked over to him made Jet move away and straighten up his clothes. When he turned back Zuko was talking quietly with Katara. His pale thumb rubbing across her red bottom lip. But what made Jet pause was the look. Jet had noticed it that night in Katara’s actions. Today he was watching it up close and it being reciprocated. Jet wondered if either of them knew. 

Knowing Zuko, Katara definitely didn’t know.

“So how are we doing this?” Jet asked as he stepped up behind Katara, sandwiching her between them again. Jet saw Katara’s shoulders raise up as he hooked a finger in her garter and ran a knuckle up her thigh and over the sensitive skin where her thigh met her ass. Jet smirked at the look Zuko shot him.

“Hands off until I say,” Zuko said in a level voice. 

Jet’s smirk only widened, and his other hand joined the first. He ran his fingers over the silky straps around her ribs, following it all the way around to her front where he splayed his hand across Katara’s torso. “But she looks so pretty, Zuko. I can’t keep my hands to myself with her all dressed up like this.” 

Zuko looked down from Jet’s face when he heard Katara gasp. Both tanned hands were covering her torso. His right thumb was brushing over the nipple in the thin lace. The other hand had slid lower and was through the top straps of her panties and fingers were only just dipping into the lace. “Hands off.” Zuko growled. Katara’s eyes were wide as Zuko reached out for her and brought her into his arms. Zuko’s arms were around her and held her to him. “Do I need to get the cuffs out?”

“Fuck, yes that’s what she needs to complete that outfit.” Jet said while he took a step forward. 

“I wasn’t talking about her, Jet.” Zuko said slightly annoyed. “Now be a good boy and stand there. I have a plan.” Jet stepped back and crossed his arms. Zuko slowly turned Katara to Jet. “Well, now I think I might have to rethink my plan. Would you like to know what I had planned and maybe you’ll change your attitude?” Jet dropped his arms and nodded. Katara nodded as well and looked Jet over. 

“I was thinking, I’d show you how sinful Katara’s mouth is.” Zuko announced, Katara’s jaw dropped open and she turned to look over her shoulder. But Zuko caught her chin and moved her head to look back at Jet. “She likes to take cock deep in her throat.”

“Zuko!” Katara tried to turn her head again but Zuko held firm to her chin. 

Zuko tilted her head back and leaned in close to her, “Tell me it’s not true.” Katara whined but didn’t deny it. Zuko kept her there for a moment longer, “That’s what I thought.” Zuko let her look forward again, “As I was saying. Katara will take your cock in her throat. Don’t touch and I will reward you with your first cum of the night.” Jet began nodding. “Then, you’ll prep her for me to fuck her. But only if you’re good.”

“I’ll be good, Sir.” Jet said with a nod.

“Good boy,” Zuko smiled as Jet was slowly settling into his submissive role. “Katara kneel.” There was a half a second and Zuko wondered if he was going to have to repeat himself. But Katara slowly kneeled where she stood. “Good girl, tell me your safe words.”

“Green for good, yellow for slow down, and red for stop.” Katara said, running her hands over her thighs.

“And if your mouth is full?”

“A tap and hold for slow down, and two taps for stop.” Katara recited. 

“Good girl.” Zuko smiled down at her, then motioned for Jet to step forward. “Remember no touching.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jet said, his eyes hadn’t left Katara’s kneeled form. 

Zuko reached forward and ran his hand over where Jet was already stiff in boxers. “Well I guess we won’t have to worry about working up Jet, Princess.”

“Mmm,” Katara wiggled a bit on her knees. “Can I see, Daddy?”

Jet groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Daddy?”

“Go for it, Princess.” Zuko said with a smirk as he pulled his hand away. 

Katara’s hands came up and began pulling down the black boxers. She gave a soft gasp as Jet’s cock twitched as it was revealed. Katara leaned forward to lick the tip. Jet cursed above her, and she smiled as she gave his cock another kitten lick. “Can I play with Jet’s cock now, Daddy?”

“Mouth open, let’s see how far you can take him first go.” Zuko said with a chuckle as he saw Jet fist his hair. “You okay there, Jet?”

“She calls you Daddy.” Jet looked over to Zuko his eyes fluttered slightly as Katara took him into her mouth. 

Zuko looked down to Katara and smirked as she slowly took more of Jet’s cock, “Yes, she’s a good girl.” Katara’s eyes flickered to his then back up to Jet. Zuko moved more behind Jet. He kissed the tan shoulder and then slid his hands over Jet’s sculpted torso. Zuko wondered how much he added to his training regime since the last time they worked out. Zuko’s fingers wrapped around Jet’s cock where Katara’s mouth hadn’t covered yet. “She’s always a good girl for Daddy.”

Katara pulled back only to push forward again. Jet may not be as long as Zuko, but he did have a thickness Zuko didn’t. She had to stretch her jaw wider and then swallow before taking more of his cock. She looked to Zuko’s fingers and then when her nose touched his fingers, he would move them away. She closed her eyes and took a breath through her nose. She whined as the tip of her nose touched Zuko’s hand that was flat against Jet’s stomach.

Zuko reached out the hand that had been on Jet’s stomach to push back her hair, “Look, Jet.” Jet cursed and he curled his hands into fists at his side as he saw Katara’s mouth stretched around his cock. “Yeah, I felt the same the first time she took me like that.” Zuko slowly pulled Katara back with a gentle tug to her hair. Katara gave a suck when just the head of Jet’s cock was in her mouth. Zuko pulled again and Katara’s mouth came off with a pop. “Sinful, right?”

“Fuck yes, Sir.” Jet nodded.

“Open again, Princess, make him cum.” Zuko ordered and stepped away from the two. 

Katara nodded and reached up to give Jet the best damn blowjob. Or give Zuko the best damn show of a blowjob. Katara knew they were the same thing. She wanted to please Zuko. And Katara wondered if the faster she made Jet cum, the better her reward would be. Katara had already gotten him pretty wet so her hand slid down him with ease. She gave kitten licks to the tip and then rolled her tongue round it. She jerked him with a bit of a twist.

“That’s it, Kitty.”

Katara reddened at the nickname that fell from Jet’s mouth. She looked up at him and then over to where Zuko had leaned against the bed. He was watching them with interest. Katara turned her head so she could like down one side of Jet’s cock. She kept her eyes locked with Zuko’s gold ones as she kissed her way up to tip. “Are you watching me, Daddy?”

“I’m watching you, Princess.”

“Good,” Katara turned back and slid with a bit of difficulty down Jet’s cock until she pressed her nose to Jet’s skin. She wiggled her tongue along the underside of his cock. Jet cursed and his hips jerked forward. Katara choked slightly but pulled back enough and took a breath through her nose before she slid back in. 

“Keep still, Jet.” Zuko called from his place. 

“Fuck,” Jet cursed and put his hands behind his head, afraid he was going to reach for Katara. She was really good at this. “You were,” Jet hissed. “Right. So, fucking sinful, Kitty.”

Katara pulled back licking up the underside of his cock, “Thank you, M-master.”

“Shit.” Came from where Zuko sat.

“Fuck.” Jet’s hips buckled forward, his hands came down to Katara’s head and pulled her back over his cock. Katara was ready for it. Her mouth open and ready to take the fucking. 

Zuko cursed again and was to them in a moment. He wasn’t sure which to punish. Jet for using his hands or Katara for using Jet’s weakness to get her throat fucked. Zuko growled as he stood over Katara, knocking Jet’s hands from Katara’s head before pushing him back a step.

“Teeth,” Jet hissed as his cock popped free from Katara’s mouth.

Katara whined and looked up to Zuko as he pulled on her hair, so her head pulled back. “Don’t look at me like that, Princess. You know what you did.”

“D-Daddy,” Katara whined. “You said make him cum.”

“Strip and get on the bed.” Zuko growled and let go of her hair. “On your back with your legs open.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Katara slowly stood before she began stripping. She made a show of dropping her lingerie on the floor as she connected eyes with Jet.

“You b-,” Jet started but Zuko sent him a glare before he could finish.

“Kneel.” Zuko snarled at him. Jet dropped to his knees in an instant. Zuko held back the humorless laugh that he wanted to give. Zuko stepped so Katara couldn’t see. He tilted Jet’s face up. “You’re going to get her ready. You can use your hands and mouth.” Jet’s dark eyes filled with hunger again. “But that pussy is mine to destroy when you have her wet.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jet swallowed and then nodded when Zuko moved away.

“And pick up her lingerie and put it over her dress. You know how I hate a mess.” Zuko said over his shoulder as he walked to the bed. Jet grumbled but did as he was told. 

Zuko corrected Katara’s posture and laid her so she was horizontal on the bed and her legs would hang off the bed if they weren’t up in the air. Zuko had stripped and tossed his clothing over the end of the bed. He kissed Katara upside down as Jet made it to the bed. Zuko looked up to see Jet kneel at the side of the bed then begin to kiss down Katara’s legs.

Katara gasped into the kiss and her hands grasped in the sheets. She felt Jet’s lips travel closer to her pussy. The first lick had her arch slightly. And if both of these boys thought that her mouth was sinful, Katara wasn’t sure she could hold a match to Jet. His tongue did wonderful fast work and he sucked at her folds and clit. It didn’t take Jet long to get her to point that she moaned into the wet kiss Zuko had her in. 

Jet’s hands roamed up and down her legs keeping them open. Until they ran to her center. Fingers slipped into her pussy and began adding the wetness from deep in her to the spit he had licked onto her clit. Katara’s moan became higher pitched and Jet looked up. Zuko had repositioned himself so she could suck and jerk Zuko off. Zuko had leaned over and was pinching her left nipple. 

Jet doubled the pace of his fingers before climbing between her legs to suck on the other nipple. Katara popped free from Zuko’s cock to cry out. Jet smiled as he brought the hardened tip between his teeth. When Jet opened his eyes, he noticed two fading marks. They were barely noticeable, but Jet had seen enough and given enough to know the hickeys were maybe a week old. 

Katara was breathing heavier and she looked up to Zuko when Jet had paused his ministrations. _The hickeys._ “Ah~!” Jet licked at the fading bruises.

“Is she ready?” Zuko asked as Jet went to lick the bruises again. 

Jet pulled his fingers from her pussy and brought them to his lips. He gave them a good suck before looking up at Zuko, "Soaking."

"Switch me." Zuko commanded. 

Jet kissed the wet bruises before doing what Zuko wanted. Then both doms began manhandling her onto her hands and knees. Jet tapped his still hard cock to her cheek. Katara moaned and opened her mouth. 

“Color?” Zuko asked and looked at the both of them.

“Green.” Was said in unison.

Before Jet’s cock could slide into her mouth again. Zuko lined up, pulled Katara’s hips back and slid deep into her. "Ah! Daadddy!" 

"So loud, Kitty." Jet ran a hand through Katara’s hair and then gave a tug so the head that dropped looked up to him. 

Katara’s face was flushed and her mouth was open as Zuko began to fuck her. She looked up to Jet who had a wicked smirk. Her moan was cut short by Jet shoving his cock into her mouth. And then Katara was filled from both ends. Katara closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. She felt so full as Zuko and Jet took a moment to push deep into her. Katara took a deep breath through her nose as Zuko’s thrusts pushed her deeper on to Jet’s cock. 

“That’s it, Kitty.” Jet pushed his hips in at the same time Zuko did. “Take Daddy’s and Master’s cocks. Fuck such a good Kitty.”

Katara choked on a moan but kept her mouth open. She curled her thumb into her palm and took a breath in as Jet pulled back. Jet reached for her other hand and brought it up for her to jerk him off. And Katara did her best to keep her pace up with the rough thrusts Zuko was laying into her. Katara looked over her shoulder and internally cursed. 

Zuko’s eyes were a dark golden and watching her like a hawk. Katara pushed her hips back every other thrust. Her hand on the bed slid from under her as Zuko thrusted all the way in and leaned over her. Katara’s fingers slipped from around Jet’s cock. But Zuko grabbed it and brought it back up. He wrapped his hand around hers and began fucking Jet’s cock with their hands. “Why’d you stop? I thought you wanted to be _filled,_ Princess.”

“I do, I do, I do.” Katara leaned down further into the bed. 

Zuko continued to work their hands, he paused to pull Katara’s head up. Jet helped by putting his hands where Zuko’s were. “Open your mouth again, take him.” Katara did as she was told, and Jet guided her head down. “All of him, Princess.” Zuko pressed the back of her head and dropped their hands from Jet’s cock. HE continued a good steady thrust. 

Jet curled his fingers into Katara’s hair. “That’s it, good Kitty.” 

Katara was so filled. She felt full and stuffed. She couldn’t think about anything else but being full. The stretch and the depth of both the cocks was so good. So good. And as Zuko’s hips sped up, the drool on her chin fell further down.

“Fuck,” Jet moaned and kept fucking into her mouth. “I-I’m going to-,” He cursed and pushed deep into Katara’s mouth and into her throat. Katara coughed around the cock and her eyes filled with tears but she didn’t tap out. “Sir, I’ve got to c-cum. I need- Zuko. Please!”

Zuko yanked Katara back by her hair, “On her face.”

“Please~!” Katara moaned and looked up towards Jet. Jet looked down and began to jack off close to her face. “Please Master cum on me. Cum on my face.” Katara opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. “Please, Master.” 

Both men cursed and Jet fucked his hand faster. Soon white shot across her face in two stripes and then a few more landed closer to her mouth, over her cheeks and chin. Zuko began pushing into her with untimed thrusts. Katara moaned and began thanking Jet for his cum. Jet leaned down and kissed her roughly, “Fucking sinful mouth, Kitty.” He swiped the cum and tears off her face with his thumb before pushing it into her mouth. 

Zuko was quickly losing it from watching the two. He could feel that burn and need to cum. He just needed -

“Daddy, please. Fill me, Daddy. Want both ends filled. Please. Please. Please!”

Yeah, that did it.

Zuko groaned and released deep into Katara. He kept her hips pinned up to him as he twitched to finish completely inside of her. He ran his hand under her body and flicked her clit, causing her to spasm around him and give a little cry out. He rubbed his fingers across it quickly and her body jerked.

Katara’s head dropped to the bed and she reached down to pull Zuko’s fingers from her. “To-too much.” Her body was coming down from what had to be one of the most satisfying highs.

Zuko conceded and pulled his hand away then slowly pulled from her, “Jet, go get the waters and snack bags.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jet moved from the bed grabbing his boxers along the way.

Zuko turned Katara over and smiled down to her, “How you feel?”

“Good,” Katara blinked up to him and then her hand came to her throat at the scratchiness of her voice. “Water?”

“Jet’s getting it.” Zuko ran a hand through her hair. “You did so well tonight, Katara.”

“I liked it,” Katara whispered.

“I did too.” Zuko whispered back.

“But I don’t think I want that every time.” Something like relief filled Zuko at Katara’s words. “Or every other time. Just like special occasion or something.”

“Good idea,” Zuko leaned forward and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, and it didn’t last too long as Jet came back to the bed. Zuko sat up and brought Katara with him. Then he turned to Jet and ran a hand through his hair and around his ear. He pulled him down for a brief kiss too, “You did good too, Jet. Next time you need to listen better.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you.” Jet leaned back and handed Katara her water and snack bag. “You did good Kitty.”

“Thanks,” Katara blushed and took sips of her water. “I had fun.”

“Me too.” Jet smirked and relaxed back on the bed. He watched the two of them share a bag of goodies. And noted the extra care Zuko was doting on Katara. Jet raised an eyebrow but kept the thoughts to himself.  _They’ll figure it out._


	18. Reason 18: A Hole in the Wall (But A Divider in the Room)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know that one gif where the dog is sipping coffee in a room full of flames... Yeah I kind of feel like that with a mix of just being sprawled out on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling! 
> 
> I am so sorry about that wait. I know this chapter probably is not up to par and I can already hear some of y'all going. "Two steps forward 85 F*CK*NG STEPS BACKK!! ARGHHH!" And let me just say: Yes I love it... and secretly so do you!

Katara sat at her desk and thrumed her fingers across her keyboard. She was stuck. Reason number 17: Add Another Dom/Sub. She felt her cheeks heat up. What would people think when they read this? Adding another person was a whole new level of kinky. 

The writer closed her laptop and decided that if she wasn’t going to write at least she could at least go do something. Katara gathered her things. It wasn’t too long before Zuko had expected her. He had already texted her the day before saying that he wanted her there at 6. She stretched and left for the day waving to Suki who was still furiously typing away at her laptop.

When Katara got into Blue Spirit that night she had decided to go with a cheetah print mini dress and a pair of boots that came over her knees. And just for Zuko’s show, Katara wore a matching cheetah print bra and panties. 

“You look cute tonight.” Azula had commented as she signed in. 

Ty Lee nodded, “Where did you get your boots?”

“Thanks! They were a birthday present from my best friend, so I don’t actually know, sorry.” Katara shrugged her shoulder as she handed over her items. 

“Well, Zuko asked Jet to come get you,” Ty Lee said as she finished checking Katara in. “Jet has to finish up with his client but it should be-”

“I’m here. I’m here.” Jet throws open the curtain. “Hey Kitty!”

“Hi Jet,” Katara says with a shake of her head at Jet’s overdramatic entrance.

“Right this way. Zuko’s waiting,” Jet motioned for her to move through the curtain he just flew open.

“Why didn’t Zuko come get me himself?” Katara asked as they stepped behind the door and into the main room. 

“He’s getting everything finished up for tonight.” Jet said and they walked by a few gathered in the center of the main room, moans filled the air. “He was going to ask ‘Zula to do it but I wanted to see you again. What frilly thing you got under that dress tonight?”

Katara rolled her eyes, “Wouldn’t you like to find out.” 

“Yeah, kind of.” Jet smirked and Katara elbowed him.

“I have to hand in my a finished draft soon,” Katara said and popped her fingers. “So this will be one of my last nights…” Katara looked around the dungeon’s hallway as they made their way closer to Zuko. “If Zuko is okay, I’d like one of those sessions to include you.”

“Oh ho?” Jet turned to her with a wicked smirk. “Asking me instead of Daddy first?”

“I’d kind of like to know if you’d be interested before bringing it up with Zuko.” Katara bit her lip as she looked over to Jet. “Plus, how can he say no to two brats?”

Jet shook his head with a quiet chuckle, “So now you’re a brat?”

Katara shrugged her shoulder and placed her hand on the door to Zuko’s room, “Thanks for walking me.”

“Welcome,” Jet gave a tip to his invisible hat. “And I’d like to join you one last time,  _ if _ Daddy agrees.”

Katara nodded and finally entered the room. She tilted her head at the dark plastic divider in the room. “Zuko?”

“Strip and kneel in front of the divider.” Zuko’s voice came from behind the divider.

“What are we doing tonight?” Katara stepped up to the divider she couldn’t really see through it but there was a small circular cut out about hip level.

“I don’t hear you stripping.” 

Katara rolled her eyes and began undressing herself. She tossed the dress onto the bed, “So I wore this cute red leather harness for nothing?” Katara teased as she reached behind herself to unhook the bra.

Zuko’s head peaked out around the divider with expectant look but then frowned when he saw she was lying. “Brat.”

“Hi,” Katara tossed her bra to the bed. 

Zuko moved back behind the divider. “Hey. Now, this is kind of useless…”

“What were we gonna do?” Katara asked as she flung her panties on the bed as well. She reached out to the divider.

“Have you ever heard of a glory hole?” Zuko asked as Katara slowly lowered herself to her knees.

“Mmm, I’ve heard of it but aren’t those like usually in like seedy bathrooms?” Katara was eye level now with the cut out. She now noticed that there was a black cloth over the hole on the otherside. 

“They can be. They can call also be holes in the wall but since Azula hasn’t put one of those in yet, this is the next best thing.” Zuko explained all while standing on the other side of the divider. “Close your eyes a moment.” Katara raised another eyebrow and thought he probably could see if she did it or not so what was the harm in-.”Eyes closed.” Katara finally gave in and closed her eyes. “Now, open your mouth.”

Katara did as he requested and only a moment later did she taste latex. Katara opened her eyes slightly in surprise only to close them again. A bright purple dildo was pushed from behind the curtain and into her mouth. Katara whined slightly as Zuko pressed the dildo further into her mouth. She was slightly disappointed she was getting Zuko’s cock.

“That’s it Princess, take my cock.” 

Katara pulled back and she reached up a hand to the dildo, “This isn’t Daddy’s cock.”

“Did you open your eyes?” 

“No, Sir.” Katara shook her head, she spread the spit at the tip of the toy down.

“Then how do you know it’s not mine?” 

Katara bit her lip,  _ minus the obvious. _ “It’s not as big as your cock, Daddy.”

“Mm,” Zuko hummed from behind the divider. “Open your mouth again and take the cock, Princess.”

Katara did as she was told and opened her mouth. After a few slow movements of in and out of her mouth Katara began to bob her head in time. She even scooted a little closer to the divider so that her forehead almost touched the divider. This went on for only a few minutes before the dildo was being pulled from her mouth. She whined and sat back. She hooked a finger into the hole, failing to wait patiently.

“Close your eyes, Princess.” Katara sighed but did as she was told and even opened her mouth without being commanded. “Good girl.”

Katara wiggled slightly and waited with her lips parted and her tongue slightly out. She gasped slightly at the taste of the next toy. It was like a berry flavor. And as Katara leaned up to lick more of it. That’s when she noticed the texture. 

The head of the toy was tapered and there was a slit that Katara could taste the berry flavor the most but then under it had a large bump. Katara decided she wanted more and she sat forward completely again. Her tongue counting, one, two, three, f-f-four?, her mouth was filled quickly as she tried to count the ridges on the underside. There was a slight curve to the toy and Katara felt herself want to cough as the toy pushed at the back of her throat. But she could confirm there was four ridges at least. 

Then the toy was twisted in her mouth and Katara had to pull back knowing she would choke. The pointed end pushed down on her tongue and she noticed this side had large bumps that massaged her tongue. Katara moaned and bobbed her head to take more.

“That’s it. Fuck. Such a good little cock sucker.” Zuko’s voice teased just beyond the divider. Katara whined around the mouth full of ribbed dildo. “Touch yourself.” Katara was quick to follow the command and her right hand was rubbing along the outside of her pussy. “Good girl.”

Katara hummed around the rough dildo. Her mouth was filled with the berry flavoring and a little dribbled past her lips. She felt like a mess. Her fingers slipping into her wet opening and pushed them in and out slowly. She began to bob her head too, slurping and sucking at the berry flavor. Katara was beginning to enjoy the texture against her tongue and then Zuko flipped the dildo around again, rubbing the ribs along her tongue.

“Such a good girl,” Zuko commented behind the divider and began pulling the dildo from her mouth. Katara followed the taste and when the dildo fell from her lips she reached up to wipe the flavor lube from her chin. 

“Daddy-.” Katara whined and peeked out to see Zuko’s cock take the place of the dildo. “Oh, fuck. Yes, please!” Katara reached up with her hand that was between her legs. She slicked him up with the wetness on her fingers. She moaned as she kissed the tip of Zuko’s cock, “I love Daddy’s cock.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Katara wrapped her lips around the head of the cock giving a small suck then dropped her hand back between her thighs. She could taste a little of herself along with Zuko’s taste. It was so good. She really liked the taste in a strange way.

Now that Katara had Zuko in her mouth, she was going to do her best to make him cum. She rubbed her tongue back and forth on the underneath side of his cock. She heard him suck in a breath. She bobbed her head a little further down and closed her eyes with content. Katara pulled back with a slurping suck and wrapped her other hand around Zuko’s cock. She rubbed him with a slight twist to her hand. 

Zuko groaned and his hips jerked forward, “Fuck, Princess. You’re so good!” Katara’s tongue ran around the head of his cock a few times before rubbing it up and down the leaking slit. “Ngghh, how are you so good at this?”

"I love Daddy’s cock," Katara whispered with a blush and took Zuko back into her mouth again. 

Zuko cursed and his hips hit the divider. “Kat- Princess, back up. I wanna fuck you.” Katara whined but pulled back. “I put the spanking bench on that side. Slide it over and climb on so your ass is to the divider.”

Katara huffed a breath and looked around. She pulled the bench from the side of the bed and then mounted it. She bit her lip as she reached behind her to line Zuko up but felt slick ribbed against her hand. She whined again and turned to look to see a black sparkling dildo. “I wanted Daddy’s cock.”

“Work for it, Princess.” Zuko said from behind the divider. Katara could tell that he was slowly losing himself by the deep growl in his voice. 

Katara did as he asked and slid back. The deeper ribs are something new for Katara. So when she pulled back forward and the way that her pussy clenched around the ribs for it to not really move. A moan echoed around the room as Katara slid back again. “Daddy~!”

“That’s it fuck yourself.” 

Katara leaned up so her arms were on the body rest and then really began to push back. She moaned around the lip between her teeth. The ribs catch against her tight walls. It was something different and when Zuko twisted it into different angles she gasped. Katara kept up a constant speed but it would pause when Zuko would give a twist, the ribs and bumps hitting new angles. 

“Daddy, please! I want your cock.” Katara begged as she felt her leg twitch at the deep thrust of the dildo. Katara’s ass began to touch back to the divider as she fucked back slowly. “Please, please, please.”

“Good girl, beg for it.”

Katara continued to fuck back, her hands tightened around the top of the spanking bench. Her mouth running  _ Please, please please! Daddy please! _ Zuko cursed and pulled back roughly on the dildo causing the left over lube to squeeze out and run down her leg with her cum. Katara sighed and laid her head over on the bench. “Mmm, Daddy.”

“Keep your ass up, Princess.” Zuko grumbled as she pushed up again. 

Zuko pushed forward and Katara reached back just to make sure he would slide in. “Oh fuck, you’re so wet.” Zuko slid in fast and deep from the wetness. 

“Yes!” Katara pushed back and her ass pushed against the divider, “Daddy! Yes!”

The slide and fucking was fast and sloppy. It was slowed a bit from the constant thumps from the divider. Katara cried out and put a hand back to the divider. She did her best to push back more but she was becoming more and more tired. “That’s it keep going, Princess. I’m close.”

“Daddy, yes please!” Katara looked back only to see the divider. She whined at the fact she couldn’t see him, couldn’t watch him. “So good. Love your cock, Daddy. Only Daddy’s.” Katara’s hand dropped from the divider as she did her best to fuck back hard. “Fuck, Daddy.”

“Back up completely.” Zuko gritted through his teeth. Katara followed the instructions and held herself still against the divider. Zuko’s cock twitched inside her as deep as he could get with the wall between them. 

Katara could hear the whisper of a curse as he spilled inside of her so deep making her even more wet and sloppy. She moaned as Zuko pulled back and cooler air blew across her soaked pussy and eventually down her thighs. She leaned over with all of her weight on the bench and closed her eyes. The writer opened them a few moments later when she heard the crinkle of the plastic baggy their snacks were put in. 

“You okay, Princess?” Zuko asked as he held out the snack.

“I wasn’t expecting the toys… That’s for sure.” Katara mumbled as she sat up. She felt more wetness trickle down her thighs. She looked between her legs to see a glistening divider and bench top. “Or the mess.”

“Turn around,” Zuko said, pulling the baggy back behind his back to continue the scene. “I want to see.” Katara pouted slightly as the snack being taken away from her but did as instructed. Her ass was higher in the air since she put her knees on her arm rests and she was holding onto the slippery bench. “Fucking Agni, Princess.” Zuko tossed the items to the bed and both of his hands slid up her slick thighs. His thumbs pressed into the cum and lube soaked pussy. He spread his thumbs to watch more drip from her. He hadn’t thought he had cum so much but maybe the lube had thinned out and mixed in with both their cum. He fucked his thumbs in and out of her, pulling his thumbs away so she opened every so often. The dom’s dick twitched at the thought of taking her again. Of taking her so deep and so open and without the wall-.

“Mmngh.” Katara moaned and her legs began to shake at the thought of having to fuck herself on Zuko’s fingers. “I don’t think-,”

“Don’t worry, Princess. I’m just admiring how fucking gorgeous you are.” Zuko pulled his thumbs back and Katara melted forward. He sucked a thumb clean and hummed at the bitter sweetness. “You’re so pretty so wet for me.”

“Mm,” Katara hummed and slowly sat up again. She reached out to Zuko and held onto his arms as she climbed from the bench. “I certainty feel wet.”

Zuko smirked and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. “You did so good. Though maybe it was a bad idea for Jet to have walked you back... You started out pretty naughty, Princess.”

Katara gave an innocent shrug before walking to the bed. She bit her lip as she turned her back on Zuko. “About Jet.”

“What about him?” Zuko asked from behind her when she paused.

Katara turned back around, “I was thinking for my last time, I’d like both of you to take me.”

“Your last time?” Zuko said with confusion clear on his face. 

Katara turned back to the bed opening her snack bag, “Yeah, um, I have to turn in my final final draft in a few days and I’d like to go out with a bang. You know?” Katara tossed a glance over her shoulder to see Zuko’s face drop from confusion to what Katara was sure was disappointment. She quickly looked back at the bag of chocolate covered something in her hands. “I just thought maybe try it again since it’s the last and I really liked it the first time and we-.”

“That’s fine,” Zuko cut her off. 

Katara turned around to him and looked him over. She began to cover her naked form with her hands, now feeling extremely bare. “If-.”

“We can ask him on our way out.” Zuko commented before Katara could speak further. “If you’re sure that’s what you want to do for your last night?”

“I do and I already did.” Katara ducked her head.

“Did what?” Zuko asked her and by the rustle of clothing Katara knew he had crossed his arms.

“I already asked him, he said if you didn’t mind.” Katara peaked through her eyelashes to him.

“You asked him before you asked me?” Zuko tilted his head to the side.

“I was just-,” Katara raised her head fully to look up at him. “We don’t have to.  _ We  _ can just do something. I’ve really,” Katara gave a small pause as Zuko turned from her and began to walk back to the other side of the room behind the divider. “Enjoyed what we were doing.” She finished in a sad tone it that even a deaf person could hear. She waited a moment and listened to Zuko move around on the otherside of the divider. She opened her mouth to speak again but closed it, not really knowing what to say.  _ Maybe apologize? _

“That’s fine, Katara.” Zuko called out from the otherside of the room. Katara bit her lips together, thinking that his voice sounded like anything but okay. “I’ll get a game plan together with Jet.” Zuko walked back around the divider with two clothes. He handed one out to her and then began wiping down the bench. Katara noticed he had ran his hand through his hair from the front being disheveled and laying at awkward angles. “I’ll make sure to make it night you won’t forget.” Zuko sent her a wink but looked back down quickly to his work.

When Katara left that night, there was still this uneasiness in the bottom of her stomach. Something had happened and Katara knew it was her fault. But Zuko would have let her know if it was something he didn’t want. He was very clear with that from the beginning. Katara bit her lip and looked at The Blue Spirit for one of the last times before she drove away.


	19. Reason 19: Two is Better than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade has been on repeat the whole entire time that I wrote this chapter. Maybe it's because I know what's to come.. Maybe I just needed some 2000's alternative music playing and this song just stuck.
> 
> Also I did add a tag. And I would like to apologize to anyone who felt triggered by scars Zuko had. Please be safe my loves! And if you do ever need someone to talk to. I am here. I had many friends go through this situation and I am willing to talk with you.

Katara’s time was coming to an end. Literally. Tonight, would be the last night. And for the first time since first walking in Katara was nervous. And not the excited kind of nervous, but the kind of nervous of the unknown. 

She thought back to last time and could almost slap herself. They should have asked Jet together. It wouldn't have changed the outcome, but she really stepped over a line. A line Zuko had not really drawn but it was there. A dom/sub line. The line in which she should have asked Zuko before asking anyone else to play. Hell, that was probably just common courtesy. 

Katara wore her best white lace corset that was strapless and her new pair of high waisted white lace panties to match. She only wore a navy blazer and jean skirt over her white lace. She fluffed her hair before walking into The Blue Spirit. 

"Katara," Ty Lee smiled at her from behind the counter. "Zuko let us know that this was your last visit under contract."

"Yeah, I will send in my final draft in two days. You should see it in our next issue." Katara gave the smallest of smiles. 

"Well, I hope you'll consider to still join us even after your article. I know Zuko would like it if you did." Ty Lee gave her the ‘all clear’ and Katara bit her lip as she walked back to the room. It felt strange not to have someone to walk with. But Ty Lee said they were already waiting for her in Zuko's room.

Katara stood at the door for a full minute before reaching out to open the door. Both men turned to the door as it opened. Zuko was sitting in the high backed chair with a leg crossed over the other and his arms rested on the arm rests. Jet was standing to his right, but his back was to her. They both wore all black and smirks.

"Hey, Kitty." Jet’s dark eyes roamed over her. Katara felt him already undressing her.

"Hi, Jet." Katara looked over to Zuko and she felt calm but a fluttering deep in her stomach. Zuko sat up a little straighter and leaned forward uncrossing his legs. "Hello, Zuko." Katara let herself soak in all of Zuko. Every time she saw him, he looked amazing but tonight he was stunning in all black and his hair down and giving him a bad boy vibe. 

"Evening, Princess." Zuko finally stood and walked to her. "I'm sorry we made you walk in by yourself. But we wanted to make sure everything was in order for you." Zuko took her hand and pulled her a step closer to him. "With this being your last night. We wanted to make it perfect for you." 

Katara bit her lip and looked up to him, her eyes watching his lips. She wanted to lean up and kiss him but Katara wasn’t sure she could. “Do I get to know what you have planned?” Katara looked back up to Zuko’s eyes and there was a pause. Katara’s eyes fluttered as she felt her blazer being pulled from her arms and she realized that Jet was still there. Katara looked down and help Jet remove her jacket. 

“Something super special, just for you, Kitty.” Jet whispered in her ear. His hands began to wander down to rid her of her skirt. Katara looked back up to Zuko as she stepped from her skirt. Jet moved back to lay her clothes over the spanking bench. 

“Are you ready, Princess?” Zuko pulled Katara to him with a smirk and wrapped his arms around her middle. He leaned down to finally kiss her. It was deep but it was so soft. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers slid into the black strands. The kiss was something Katara felt like she had never experienced. There was something there. Something that was so good that she didn’t want to let go of it. Not even for a breath. 

“- It’s like free porn.” 

Katara pulled back slightly as Jet’s words, panting. She blushed and looked down to where she was pressed against Zuko’s chest, her white lace rubbing at soft black cotton of his button up. She admired the contrast. There was always this contrast with them. A soft roughness. The light pale against the sun kissed tan. A push and pull.

Zuko tipped her chin up, “Where’d you go, Princess?” Katara shook her head and then Zuko leaned down to press a quick peck to her lips. She unwrapped her arms, but her fingers slid down the front of his shirt and played with the buttons there. “Come on, I want you to suck Jet off while I get you ready to take both of us.”

Katara nodded as Zuko pulled away and then it hit her. _Take them both?_ She paused and Zuko pulled on her fingers as she stopped their way to the bed. Zuko turned to get her a confused look. Jet even raised a bit from where he was leaned back on the pillows on the bed dressed only in a pair of black boxers. “Both? Like last time?” Blue eyes look between Zuko and Jet.

Jet smirked and shook his head, “Nope, I called dibs on your ass.”

Katara finally felt the pieces were falling together for the night, “Oh.”

“Unless you want to safe word out?” Zuko tilted his head and pulled her a little closer to the bed. Katara shook her head. “Then get up there.” He nodded his head to Jet. Katara turned to move onto the bed but he stopped her. He reached up and turned her chin to his and gave her a kiss. “What are your safe words?” Zuko asked her after a few moments in the kiss.

“Green for good,” Zuko kissed her before she could continue. “Yellow for slow down and red for stop.” Katara said as quickly during a small break in the kisses. “‘m green.” she whispered as Zuko pulled her back in for a soft peck. 

Zuko’s hand moved from her chin down to her neck, “Good girl, Princess.” Gold eyes stayed trained to her dark pink lips. “Alright, get on the bed.”

Katara gave a smile, nodded, and climbed onto the bed. Jet was quick to pull her over him and bring her down for a kiss. 

Jet hummed into the kiss, “If that’s how all the kisses have been then I don’t mind the wait.”

Katara pulled back with a soft laugh, “You didn’t enjoy the show?”

“Watchin’ y’all was great.” Jet ran a hand down Katara’s lacy torso. “But I thought you asked me here to be apart. Not to just watch.” Jet’s hands made it into her panties and Zuko helped with removing them. Katara shivered as more of her body was exposed. “I mean not that I mind watching, But I think you’re more voyeuristic than I am.” Jet yelped and pulled his thigh up. He looked around to where Zuko sat between both pairs of legs, “Why did you just pinch me?”

“Shut up,” Zuko glared at him and pulled at Katara’s hips making her slide down the bed. “I believe I told you to suck him off.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Katara leaned over and pulled Jet’s black boxers down to expose his already hardened member. It twitched when she leaned down to give the tip a kiss. She licked at the already wet slit as she slid the boxers down completely. Zuko taking them and tossing them to the side of the bed. 

Katara licked down the cock in her hand. She felt warmth cover the whole of her back and a hand slid into her hair. Her head was tilted and Zuko leaned over her shoulder watching her lips and tongue kiss, press and lick to the side of Jet’s cock. She felt the fingers pulled her head back slightly and then reposition her over Jet more fully for her to take him into her mouth. “I told you to suck, Princess. We don’t have all night.”

“Actu-” Jet let out another small yelp and his hips pressed up into Katara’s mouth. Katara coughed as Jet swore and lowered his hips. “S-sorry, Sir.” She slurped and pulled back but there was a hand just to push her back down. 

Zuko made a disappointing sound in her ear, “I know you can take it.” 

The writer’s whine got caught in her throat and she just blinked the tears from her eyes. She began bobbing her head always making sure to take in more of Jet. 

Once Zuko felt Katara had a good speed. He decided to mess it up a bit. He kissed and licked down the soft tan skin of her back. His hands squeezing Katara’s ass before he buried his face there.

“Daddy~!” Katara’s head went back, mouth open and spit and precum soaked her chin. She looked over her shoulder to see the top of Zuko’s head and moaned. Jet turned back her face and let her catch a breath before guiding her to take him again. 

Zuko smirked into Katara’s already wet pussy every time she whined or moaned, which in turn made Jet moan. He licked and fucked Katara’s pussy with his tongue and when her left thigh began to give small quakes, he leaned down and sucked on her clit.

“Close- Fuck!” Jet’s hips lift from the bed and his fingers curled tighter in Katara’s hair. “Fu-ah. Sir! Sir, ‘m close. Let me- ah fuck - Kitty when you do that I- close!”

Katara felt the chuckle as the warm breath blew over her sensitive clit. Her hips buckled back into Zuko’s face as he began to pull away. She only doubled her efforts though as Zuko moved up to take a look at her work. Her tongue working zig-zag patterns over the underside of his cock. She closed her eyes and gave a hard suck. Jet groaned above her and Katara felt that shiver of satisfaction run down her spine. 

“Cum.”

Zuko’s one word had Jet’s back bowing and pushing his hips up into Katara’s sinful mouth. Katara slurped and bobbed her head twice before she tasted the bitterness of cum on her tongue. 

“Don’t swallow.” 

Katara paused as she let her mouth be filled. She pulled back only for Zuko to reach out and stroke three more strings of cum from Jet. She left her mouth open, afraid that if she closed it, she would swallow. 

Zuko took her chin and raised her head. She felt the cum fall to the back of her mouth and ended up swallowing a bit. Zuko’s eyes narrowed a bit before his face turned into a pleased smirk. “Kiss him.” Katara’s eyes widened a bit but Zuko only turned to look at Jet. “It’s okay. He’s a cum slut. He’ll be eating you out once I’ve filled you.”

Jet’s moan was the loudest and highest pitch she had ever heard from him. He raised up and took Katara’s face in his own hands to kiss her. Jet cleaned her mouth of his cum with his tongue. Spit and cum were exchanged between the two mouths as the other dom sat next to them and watched. 

When Zuko had his fill of watching the two he cleared his throat. The two pulled apart, Katara’s chin still glistening from the intense blowjob. “Good girl, Princess. Now, it’s time for your reward.”

+++

Katara finds herself riding Zuko while Jet sits behind her, claiming to need a moment after having his soul sucked from his dick. Katara was slow to slide all the way down, the absolute wetness making the slide easy but there was still that stretch for the last few inches where fingers just didn’t reach. 

Both of the doms groan when Katara circles her hips as she settles, and she is pulled down by Zuko. There is a smile on both of their faces as Zuko kisses her. Katara gives deep kisses back, the kiss tasting faintly of Katara. Katara hooks her feet up on Zuko’s thighs as she begins to fuck herself on Zuko’s cock. A smile returns to her lips as a curse is whispered across her lips.

Katara finally leans back from the kiss and places both her hands on Zuko’s chest to keep herself steady. She turns to look over her shoulder where Jet is slowly stroking his cock to full hardness again. Dark eyes are following every inch of Zuko disappearing into Katara’s pussy. His eyes are drawn up to her face when she sucked on her middle finger before she leaned forward again, and her hand went back to her ass. Her finger didn’t penetrate herself, but it was enough for Jet to start moving.

Jet leaned over them and nipped at Katara’s shoulder as he captured her wrist. “That was naughty, Kitty.” Jet swiped his tongue over the small nip he had placed on her shoulder. “Are you sure you’re ready to take us both?” He reached for the bottle of lube Zuko had sat out earlier. He looked over to the dom who was smirking, but Jet could see in his eyes that he wouldn’t last too long if they kept this up. Jet swiped some of the cool lube against the tight hole of her ass. 

Katara shuddered, “Yes, Sirs. Please~.”

Zuko spread her ass to give Jet better access, “Good girl, Princess. Beg to be filled.”

"Please. Please fill me." Katara looked down to Zuko, slowly rocking her hips back. Her back was curved as Jet’s hand turned the side of her face and pulled her up a bit. 

"He meant beg me, Kitty." Jet’s warm breath panted across her face. He was already worked up again. 

Katara gave a gasp at the first finger that inserted into her. It was always weird that first push. But once she relaxed and began working her hips as Jet worked his finger deeper. "P-please fill me."

Jet smirk and pulled her finger back to push in a second. Zuko moved his hands up to work on the long line of hook and eyes of her corset. There was a slight sting when Jet pushed in the second finger but Katara quickly got used the stretch. It was when Jet began to add the third, Katara stopped moving her hips. "Easy, Kitty." Jet ran a hand down her back to sooth her. 

Katara whined and Zuko moved to distract her. He began placing kisses down her neck and to the top of her bra. He finally got the last hook and pulled the top from her. Katara took in a huge inhale as three hands moved to the newly bared skin. 

She looked down to her heaving chest to see Zuko’s pale cup one of her breasts and Jet’s slightly lighter tanned hand was pinching the nipple of the other. Katara let out a soft moan and looked down to where Zuko was licking his lips. He raised his head to lick at the nipple between Jet’s fingers. "Mnmm Daddy." Katara bit her lip as Zuko pinched the one in his hand. Zuko's other hand was rubbing at her ribs.

The kisses and fingers accomplished in distracting Katara as Jet slowly fucked his fingers into her. Jet cursed at the tightening around his fingers. He began moving his fingers as deep as he could. He spread the wetness on his fingers over her breast and squeezing it. "Is- can I? Sir?"

Zuko pulled back from where his lips had attached to the inside of Katara’s breast where her thumb had been moments ago. "Can you what? Be a good boy and ask for what you want."

"C-can I fuck Kitty now?" Jet begged into Katara’s shoulder where he was looking down to the fire gold eyes. "Please, Sir?"

"Good boy," Zuko pressed his thumb into small pink spot on Katara’s breast. "What's your color?" 

"Green." Jet said strong but Katara’s was much higher pitched and breathy. 

When Zuko gave the unofficial signal, Jet lined up and spread one cheek as Zuko spread the other. He guided his cock to the pink ring. Katara moaned and practically laid over Zuko as Jet began to push in. 

As Jet pushed in inch by inch. Katara was focused on trying to stay relaxed. But Jet was _so thick._ She moaned into Zuko’s collarbone. And oh, how wrong she was two sessions ago. She thought she was filled then. It had nothing on tonight. She felt stuffed and Jet was still pushing in the last couple of inches. Even Zuko’s cock was opened to the dungeon's air a few inches. 

"Breathe, Princess." Zuko whispered into her ear. 

“So full, Daddy.” Katara gave a shaky inhale. She moaned as both boys moved their hips up into her. “Oh, fuck.” She whispered into Zuko’s shoulder. 

Zuko whispered praises as Katara sat still and Jet pumped his hips. “Good girl, Princess.” He could still tell that she wasn’t fully relaxed and began to press kisses to her cheek, neck, and chest. They were soft presses as her body was moved across his as Jet fucked into her. He could feel that warmth movement and the constant tightness of Katara’s pussy around him. 

The black haired dom reached out to pause Jet from going so strong with a hand to his shoulder. Jet slowed down but kept his thrusts long and deep. Katara’s breath evened back out. Zuko began littering Katara’s collarbones and down her chest in small dark love bites until he finally felt Katara come to herself. She began rocking her hips back to meet Jet’s thrust and it set off a loud trio of moans.

Jet leaned forward a bit to whisper praises into her ear. “So good for us, Kitty. So, fucking tight.” Dark eyes caught onto where Zuko was placing the biggest bruise to Katara’s skin yet. It wasn’t directly over her heart, but it was close. 

There was a clap of skin on skin as Katara continuously met Jet’s thrust. She was close and her legs were beginning to shake. She felt amazing. She raised up a bit after she felt Zuko’s lips finally move to the bottom of her sternum. At this angle she was slowly beginning to ride the two of them more. 

Katara gasped as she felt it all shift. Jet reached up and around her pulling her fully back and against him. She was practically sitting in his lap at this point and her head dropped back to his shoulder. Everything was deeper pressed and Katara gave a soft cry out as both boys shifted to push up into her. “Daddy~!” 

“Good girl, Kitty,” Jet whispered into her ear. “Cry out for Daddy. Beg him to finish in your wet little pussy.”

“Daddy! D-daddy please!” Katara grabbed at Jet’s hand that was just below her neck. 

“Ask for it, Kitty.” 

“Please cum in my pussy Daddy! Please!” Katara jerked as her orgasm ran through her. Zuko’s hands reached out to steady her thighs and Jet held her tight against his chest.

“Good girl, Princess.” Zuko said through gritted teeth. 

“P-plea- oh fuck!” Katara’s thighs began to shake as the boys kept going pushing her past that wonderful climax into ecstasy. She cursed and looked down to Zuko. “D-daddy please! Please Daddy!”

Zuko’s climax hit him like a freight train. He slammed up into Katara ad squeezed his eyes shut around the white stars. He thought he could hear a deep moan of Jet’s finish too. When he blinked back Katara and Jet were both laid over him. 

The few moments of bliss were filled with sweat and heavy breathing. Katara sucked in a breath as Jet moved away first. Her fingernails scratching Zuko’s biceps as they curled into fists. Then as if lightening had struck Katara’s back was curved and her head thrown back in cry. “Fuck!” She felt a suck to the swollen ring of muscle of her ass. It was something so new and so hot she pushed her hips back into Jet’s face. “Oh, my ga- oh fuck! Jet!”

“That’s it baby.” 

Katara shivered as the tongue pushed into the tight hole again. Jet gave another suck before moving to where Zuko and her were still connected. 

“Fuck, Jet you can- can’t,” Zuko moaned from under her.

“But _Daddy_. I’m a cum slut. Remember?” Jet finished his statement with a long lick to Zuko’s softening member. 

Zuko moaned again and went to move his legs but Katara had moved just so, tightening around him, and moved so her feet were hooked over his thighs. “Stay still, Daddy.” Katara bit her lip and shivered hard again as the tongue poked around the softening cock around her. 

Jet chuckled as Zuko did as he was told. He patted Katara’s thigh, “Up, Kitty. I want to clean you up too.” 

Katara lifted her hips up and gave a small pout because they had just gotten Zuko where she wanted him. She felt Zuko slide from her and gave a disappointed whine. 

Zuko pulled her down for a kiss. She gave shaky breaths as yet again her pussy was licked, kiss and sucked for the second time that night. She felt another slow coming climax and bit down none too lightly onto Zuko’s bottom lip. She released it with a moan when Jet gave one final hard suck to the outside edge of her pussy. 

Jet pulled at Katara’s hips, so she leaned to Zuko’s right side and was allowed to lay down. Jet made his way up Zuko’s body with a few kisses, before leaning over to give Katara a deep kiss. Katara hummed at the flavor of the three of them together. It was nice but Katara had to say she craved more of the taste of Zuko than she did Jet.

When Jet pulled away, he gave a kiss to her the tip of her nose. “You did so good Kitty, taking us both.”

“Mmm, thanks for joining us again.” Katara whispered and snuggled, actually snuggled closer to Zuko’s side. 

Zuko in turn gave Jet his kiss and combed his fingers through Jet’s hair, “You did good too. Will you go get our snacks from the fridge?”

“Yes, _Dad-dy_.” Jet snickered and Zuko shoved him to the side.

“Damn brat.” Zuko muttered as he pulled Katara in closer and stroked her hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Empty,” Katara answered almost immediately. “But good.”

Zuko gave a small chuckle, “I’m glad.”

There was a small bit of silence except for Jet rummaging through the fridge for the snacks. Katara took a deep breath and slowly raised up. She grabbed for a pillow and brought it to her bare chest. Zuko soon sat up after her and opened his mouth before closing it again and looking over the side of the bed for Katara’s clothing first. 

Jet made it over to the bed his hands full of snacks and waters. Zuko handed over Katara’s corset top before reaching out to help Jet with the snacks. “Grab Kat’s panties with you?”

“Yeah,” Jet looked around and turned around in a circle before moving around to look on the other side. 

Zuko held out her opened bottle of water as Jet held out her panties. She thanked them both but took the panties first so she could put those on before the water. Then took the bag of snacks crunching down on the thin pretzels. 

Jet worked quickly to get all of the clothing they had lost in order on the bed. He pulled on his clothes with breaks to shove pretzels and mini orange slices into his mouth. Zuko watched the two to make sure neither crashed. And it wasn’t long before Jet was placing a kiss to his and Katara’s lips then leaving.

The silence was almost too much as Katara softly crunched on the last bit of her snack. There wasn’t but an awkward or nervous silence. At least when Jet was in here, she had something to distract her. Now her ass was slightly sore, she still felt a bit empty and she couldn’t meet Zuko’s eyes. 

“I had fun tonight.” Katara whispered but it sounded like she yelled it in the quietness. 

“Good,” Zuko nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “We tried to think of something you might enjoy.”

“Thanks,” Katara took another small sip of her water. “And thank you for letting me you know experience this…” She looked around and then at Zuko. “I-,” Katara licked her lips and looked down to her lap. “I had a lot of fun. And 11 out of 10 will recommend to anyone.” She gave a weak laugh before peaking to look at Zuko through her lashes, “I mean that part of the point of the article. It’s not all about-,”

“You’re welcome,” Zuko shrugged.

Katara’s sentence trailed off as she fully raised her head to look at him. “I, um,” She pushed her hand through her hair before looking around for her jacket and skirt at the end of the bed. “I had fun-.”

“Katara.” The writer whipped her head to look over to Zuko. He gave the easiest of smiles. “You- You’re - You’re welcome back anytime.”

Katara nodded and slid from the bed to put on the rest of her outfit. “Thanks, I might take you up on that someday. I’ll be pretty busy, you know, with the finalization of the article and then the article coming out and the statistics -.”

She paused as pale hands stilled hers over her jean skirt. Zuko buttoned the last button and pulled her blazer a little closer around her. He helped pull her hair from around the collar and gave her shoulder a tight squeeze, “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Katara gave a tiny smile. “Kyoshi said that you all will get a stack of the latest issue.” She was pushing it and she knew it. She was only delaying what she knew was the end. Maybe Zuko just wanted her to end it already. She looked at him again, to take in him for one last time. “Thanks again. I had fun.”

“Me too,” Zuko gave a small one sided smile. “See you around, Katara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the last kinky kink post.. I mean the next is public sex but I'll be getting into a ton more plot with the last few chapters. 
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and support!


	20. Reason 20: In a Room Full of People, Be Full of Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I even begin to apologize for the past month of waiting?? Thank you all so much for reading, for continuing to comment and sending support! I appreciate all of you! A huge thank you to lahainagurl you've been a huge support!
> 
> I know the next chapter will be short.. So I'm hoping it won't take me too long to write.
> 
> Any who... Please enjoy!

Katara stared down at her underwear drawer. Her bras all lined up like they did in VS. She bit her lip as she took out a bright red set of lace then shook her head and took out a nude colored set. She closed her drawer only to open it again and pushed the majority of her “sexy” lingerie to the back. Then closed the drawer to finish getting ready. 

She had made it into work in leggings and an old college hoodie. Katara had already emailed in her final draft and so far, Suki, June and Yue had given her great feedback. However, their approval wasn’t what she really wanted. It wasn’t even Kyoshi’s feedback she wanted. 

Katara shoved her hands deep into her hoodie pockets as she waited for the overpriced coffee she ordered for Suki and her. She looked around the small shop and blew out the breath remembering the few meetings she had with the Blue Spirit staff.

“Katara.”

The writer raised her hand lamely and then walked to the counter to grab the coffee. She inhaled the coffee smell from hers and took a small sip before finally making her way to the office. She sat Suki’s coffee on her desk.

“Thanks!” Suki said and reached for her coffee only to turn wide eyes to Katara. “What - Casual Tuesday?”

Katara rolled her eyes and took another drink of her cooling coffee, “I finally finished the article at 2 a.m. And I don’t want to be here anymore than normal but,” She blew a raspberry, “They are doing a small photoshoot on 4 for the article. They wanted my supervision on it.”

“Oooh,” Suki said over her cup. “A kinky photoshoot? Count me in!”

“Sure, why not?” Katara shrugged.

When Katara and Suki entered the photoshoot, Katara immediately regretted it. The “room” was every bit as cold and rough as Katara had first imagined what a sex dungeon would look like. The couple on the bed looked like low level porn stars with fake plastered smiles and orgasm faces. This was very Anti-Blue-Spirit, Anti-Zuko, if there was such a thing.

“Oh Katherine, good you’re here!” Someone called from beside the photographer. 

“It’s Katara.” Katara corrected and raised her eyebrow as the girl on the bed was “getting spanked” by a big burly guy.

“Right, right,” The older woman waved her hand around. “Now, can you tell us where everything in the room was placed? Did the stocks go at the head of the bed or the foot of the bed?”

“Stocks?” Katara looked around the studio too see if she could tell what they were talking about.

“Yes,” The older woman pointed to the two slates with a large hole in the middle and two holes on either side of the head hole. “Pongo here wants to put it at the head, but I think it would make more sense at the foot of the bed.”

“There were no-.”

“Then again maybe for the aesthetic of the whole deal we will put that at the back and the cross-.”

“This is nothing like the Blue Spirit.” Katara interrupted. “This article is more than some little fantasy that some sex deprived 43 year old person conjured up.”

“Now, Katie,” The older lady gave a flat smile, “I know-.”

“It’s Katara.”

“Right, right.” The woman’s smile got a little tighter. “Look, child, I have been in this industry probably longer than you’ve been alive. This,” The lady pointed to the dark, over exaggerated scene going on behind her. “Is what the readers want. They want to feel sexy and raunchy and everything they can’t get from their ‘significant others’ at home. They dream of some sexy beast coming in and destroying their day to day routine. They don’t want a soft scene that looks like their room at home.”

“But the article-”

“Will look better next to these photos.” The woman gave her a pat on the shoulder, “We only have a few more hours before the print shop needs them. And the female model’s legs look like cottage cheese on a warm sunny day, so we will need as much time to photoshop as possible. Why don’t you just let the pros handle this part. Okay, Kimberly?”

“You old, wrinkly, little bit-.”

Katara grabbed Suki’s wrist before her best friend could punch the director. “Kyoshi will have final say on the matter. Thanks.” Katara yanked hard on the wrist she was holding afraid if she let go, she’d let Suki lay into her. 

As she left, she sees the director glaring and muttering to the photographer. A stagehand was helping place the stocks at the head of the bed. Katara shook her head and felt defeated knowing they would have to run those pictures because of timeframe. She felt as if she had let The Blue Spirit down, let Azula down - let Zuko down.

[-*-]

Zuko pressed the off button on the remote for the TV. There was nothing to watch, or what he did watch it merely flickered in front of his eyes as he zoned out. He looks over to the clock on the wall 8:47 P.M. Zuko sighed and gathered his things before driving to the dungeon. He parked in his normal spot and made his way in through the staff entrance. He walked down the hallway, pausing only a second in front of the door to ‘his’ room. 

It had only been two months. They weren’t connected in any other way. There was no reason for him to have gotten so attached. But somehow, she had filled this void. The void that hadn’t been filled for almost two years. And now, now, it was empty again. It somehow hurt worse than the last.

He thought she would have reached out by now. Would have let him know when they were officially running the article.

Guess he was wrong.

Zuko turned from the door and made it down to the main room. There was no one here but he sat in a chair anyway. Pinching at the bridge of his nose, hoping to stop the headache bound to form.

[-*-]

Katara sat on her couch with a rough of the October issue. ‘25 Reasons to Visit Your Local Dungeon’ was in big red slanted letters. There were other just as risqué liners on the front: All You Need to Know about Cuffing Season, Our Favorite Sexy Halloween DIY Costumes. It was like they shoved all of their R-rated content into one magazine.

Or maybe it was always like that.

Katara flipped to her article and sighed at the over the top middle spread. The models were super posey and the bright red bedsheets made Katara sick to her stomach. There was leather and bars everywhere. The paddles they decided to promote were blown up bigger than they needed to be. It was every bit as tacky as any 43 sex deprived mother of two could possibly ever dream up. 

She flung the magazine across the room and pulled her legs up to rest her chin on. The article was to be released the next day and Katara had already heard so much high praise that even Kyoshi had wondered about Katara from the fashion to the relationships column. Katara told Suki she was prepared to quit if that happened. She had prepared her resignation and everything.

+++

It had taken two weeks and three days after the release of the magazine that Katara arrived back in the dark parking lot with a blue flamed neon sign reflecting off the rain slicked pavement. Katara pulled her leather jacket closer to her body. She hadn’t even turned off the car and she was already freezing. She groaned and leaned her head against the steering wheel.

Why did I even come? She asked herself.

Because June suggested it and Suki had practically dressed and pushed Katara out of Katara’s apartment with a “it will be like old times. Go! Enjoy!”

June had told them that this month was some kind of big deal. The masters each had a week to show off their skills. June was the first week, Jet was the second. Zuko was this week and Azula would be next week. Every night they did something to show different techniques and things each master knew. 

Katara finally stepped out of her car and smoothed out the few wrinkles in her dress. Suki had put her in her tightest navy, one shoulder bodycon dress and blood red heels that made her stand on her tip toes. Suki had also pulled her hair slick back and tight to complete the slimmed up look. ‘It exaggerates the cheek bones. We got to give him all your curves tonight.’ Suki had said. She rubbed at her bare left arm took a deep breath and prepared mentally guarded herself up as she walked to The Blue Spirit.

Ty Lee’s eyes were wide as she walked in the door. But then put it under a mask of professionalism as she asked what Katara would like for the night. Katara thought for a moment on the question. Because that was the thing. All the answers laid behind that curtain. Was she coming back again? Would Zuko take her back as a sub once he knew her feelings? Would he take her back without the feelings? Would this truly be her final night here?

Because if Zuko didn’t accept her… She didn’t want to come back here.

“Um, I’m just observing tonight.” Katara said with the smallest of smiles.

“Only observing?” Ty Lee raised her eyebrow.

“I’m not sure about-,” Zuko. “if I will participate again.”

“I see,” Ty Lee’s face softened, and she checked Katara in. “Well, you are in luck tonight, Miss Katara. Zuko, our best rigger, is giving us a demonstration on a suspended rope sex swing. I think you will really enjoy it.”

Katara felt her face falter slightly but then she pushed on a smile, “That sounds great.”

“The main room is through that curtain and there is about 5 minutes until he starts his demo, so please enjoy something to drink while you wait.” Ty Lee handed her a wristband. “Thanks for coming.”

Katara nodded and began sliding on her bracelet, “Thanks, Ty Lee.”

“It’s good to see you again, Katara.” Ty Lee said before Katara could move away from the counter. “We’ve missed having you.”

“Thanks.” 

“You should stick around after the demonstration. I think Azula and I might go get a drink.”

“Sounds like fun. We’ll see.” Katara felt a bit of relief for some reason and finally made her way back to the main room. She took her seat like she had all those months ago. Her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. 

She looked around noticing a large bed in the middle of the raised platform. It already had many ropes hanging from it and then multiple strands of ropes laying across the bed. She noted that there were about as many people as there had been the first time and then some. It was actually quite crowded in the room. 

The seat cushion next to her weighed down and she turned to see Azula sit next to her. “I heard that we had a familiar face in the main room and wanted to come see for myself.” Azula motioned for the person behind the mini bar to come over. “Two glasses of chardonnay please.” The waiter nodded and went back to prepare their drinks. “So, I read the article. It was great. We had a good influx of business.”

“That’s good.” Katara smiled and turned more towards Azula. “I’m glad to hear the article helped out.”

“The pictures were a bit upsetting.”

“Trust me, she didn’t shut up about how terrible the pictures were the whole meeting.” June said as she took her seat on the other side of Katara, causing her to move closer to Azula.

“I was pretty upset. I tried to get them to change-.”

“Begged them.” June interrupted.

“Close to begged. But it was so close to the deadline they didn’t want to interrupt your time to come down and shoot a few pictures like I suggested.” Katara tried to justify herself to Azula. “So, I’m sorry for that.”

“Eh,” Azula rolled her shoulder and thanked the waiter as a drink was placed in her hand. Katara took hers when it was handed to her. “I’m glad to see you back though.”

“Just here to watch,” Katara held up her arm to show off her 'observer only' bracelet. “I hope you understand that I wouldn’t be able to-.”

“Have another dom?” Azula said to fill-in where Katara had paused. “We understand but I don’t think that would be an issue. Just come back when you are ready. I heard you and Jet kept my brother’s hands full.”

“He-he told you that?” Katara’s eyes got a little wide over the rim of her glass.

“No, but we all know how big of a brat Jet is.” Azula laughed and June gave a soft huff next to her. 

“Oh,” Katara took a drink and looked around again. She saw Zuko and the same girl as the first time she was here walk to the demo bed.

Spirits, he's gorgeous. He was dressed in all black, his button up rolled up to his elbows and his hair was pulled back from his face in a ponytail. His red scar crinkled as he gave a smirk to the girl he was with.

“Good evening all,” Zuko said as he stood to the side of the bed and nodded to those around the room. He motioned for the girl to remove her robe and climb onto the bed. “Tonight, I will be-,” Katara’s breath caught in her lungs as golden eyes landed on her. “Be, um, demonstrating-.” Zuko cleared his throat and looked away from her. “Sorry. Tonight, I will be demonstrating how to tie a rope sex swing. It will be a longer process so please feel free to excuse yourself when you need to or simply enjoy.” Zuko turned his back to the girls and began looking over everything on the bed.

“Huh,” Azula broke Katara’s focus on Zuko. 

She let out a long exhale only realizing she had been holding her breath in. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Azula shook her head with a wild smirk. “Just Zuko is always very professional. I’ve never seen him crack like that. Have you June?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” June shook her head with a bit of a smile. 

Katara looked between them before shaking her head and refusing to believe it was her. 

She watched in awe yet again. She had felt those ropes. She could practically feel the silkiness of the ropes still. Though it was very faint. Katara wanted to switch places with the girl. She wanted to feel Zuko pull her hips off the bed in ropes. To feel his warmth between her legs. 

Katara bit her lip to keep herself from letting her mind wander to those places.

+++

She waited until the demonstration was over before ordering another glass as she waited to talk to the Master of the night. Katara looked around at the couples and small groups and took sips of her wine. Her eyes never strayed too far from where Zuko would talk with different people. Katara finally stood and adjusted her dress as she made her way to talk to the rigger.

“Zuko,” Katara whispered as he finished up with a couple who was asking about tightness of ropes. 

Zuko turned quickly to her and the couple he was helping looked between the two of them before quietly saying goodbye. Zuko however was completely zoned in on Katara. He looked her over once, then twice before facing her fully.

“You did amazing work tonight.” Katara finally whispered into the space. “I enjoyed your demonstration.” Katara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear only realizing her hair was pulled back. 

“Thank you.” Zuko gave the smallest of smiles.

“You had a lot of patrons tonight.” Katara said after another small bit of silence.

“Yeah,” Zuko shook his head a small smirk formed on his lip. “I heard someone say something about an article promoting local dungeons.”

Katara gave the tiniest of smiles, “Must have been a good article.”

“The pictures were cheap looking but the words,” Zuko scratched at the back of his neck. “You wrote them well.”

Katara blushed, “Thanks. It means a lot coming from a master.” She bit her lip and blinked up through her lashes.

As another silence stretched between them, Katara looked around the main room. There were a few others in the room. A couple by the door to the lobby, four people were gathered on a small sofa to the left of them, another couple were walking back to the rooms.

“I’m not keeping you from-.”

“No.” Zuko answered her quickly and reached out as if to stop her physically. “No, I haven’t taken on any clients, even with the influx of new attendees.”

“Oh,” Katara looked up at him with mild shock. Then looked down at the hand still extended out to her. “I-,” She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and then exhaled. “I-.”

“Katara,” Zuko whispered but it was enough to have Katara stop and look up to him. “Why are you here?”

She opened her mouth to speak before closing it again. “I heard about your demonstration and wanted to come watch?” She felt her face scrunch up into a grimace at the lie. And when she peeked up at Zuko, he had simply raised his eyebrow. “Which was really good by the way.”

“So, you’ve said.” Zuko gave a tight smile.

“Would have been better in red ropes.” Katara gave the smallest of not-so-innocent smiles. 

Zuko gave a soft ha. “Jet said the same thing. But black looked better against her pale skin.” He paused a bit. “Red looks better on tanned skin.”

Katara felt something flutter in her chest as the dom took a step forward. She tilted her head tilt back to look up at him. “Either way she’s a lucky girl.” Katara whispered into their space. “Being wrapped up in your rope felt amazing.”

“Is that why you came?” Zuko reached out to cup her jaw. “To be wrapped in Daddy’s ropes again?” His other hand reached out for her wrist and brought it up between them. He tugged at the 'observer only' band until it broke as he waited for her response.

Blue eyes slid down to his lips, “Daddy’s ropes?” Katara asked in a whisper. 

“Will you be good for me, Princess?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Katara felt all the familiar calming waves as she felt Zuko pull her towards the demo bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to stand between his legs. He tipped her head to his to give her a deep kiss. 

And there was something in that kiss. Something that gave Zuko a slight pause. The kiss might have been deep like many of their previous kisses but this time they were slower more calculating. Something they had never done before. Like there was something they were both trying to figure out. 

Was this really okay?

“Aren’t you going to take me to the room?” Katara asked as they took a much needed breath. 

Kisses were placed between pants, “And waste a perfectly good bed?”

Katara pulled back in shock, “H-here?”

Zuko took her and flipped her over onto the bed. He leaned over her, hands beside her head blocking her in. “Right here.”

“B-but there are-,” Katara turned her head to the side to look out at the others in the room. But Zuko moved further down and blocked her view of the others.

“But you’re mine right now.” Zuko ran his knuckle down her face. “You still going to be good for me, Princess?”

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Katara closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she found dark gold, lit with hunger, and looking her over.

The pale hand that was on her face trailed down her body and to her leg. Zuko’s thumb ran over the ridden up hem of the dress and then slid his hand further down to catch the back of her knee and pull it over his hips. “What’s your colors?”

“Green for good, yellow for slow down and red for stop.” Katara quoted from memory. It was like the phrase never left. She wondered if she'd always remember them.

“Good girl.” Zuko’s hand skimmed back up and under her dress. “What is your color now?”

“Green.” Katara said even though a few butterflies were roaming deep within her stomach.

“Mm, very good.” Zuko looked down between them to where he was pushing her dress up higher around her waist. “You know, Princess, you’re being such a good girl and letting me have my way with you. You’re so good in not touching me. Not that I’m complaining because this way you’ll be easier to wrestle into ropes.” He pulled his hand from beneath her dress and splayed his hand out along her torso. “Arms above your head.”

The writer did as she was told, slowly moving her arms up her body until they laid over her head. Zuko gave a smile of satisfaction before raising up and sliding Katara’s dress up and off her body. Katara blinked a few times as the dress blocked her view of Zuko and then she saw him again. He laid her dress to the side and Katara turned to look. She noticed a pair of dark familiar eyes on them, but they were quickly moved away from her sight as Zuko took her face in his hand and moved it, so she was looking up at him again. 

“You’re mine tonight, Princess.” 

“Yes, Daddy’s.” Katara nodded the best she could with his hand still having a hold of her chin and the stern look in his eyes. “O-only yours.”

“Good girl. I want your eyes on me.” Katara nodded at the command and the smile before her dress came off returned. He let go of her chin to trail the hand down her body, his other hand soon joining the first to map out the body beneath his. The hands mirrored each other in swiping over the warm flesh above the red silky cups of her bra. 

Katara pushed her chest up into the hands that pulled down the material and softly pinched at her nipples. “Mmm.” Her eyes slid closed when Zuko released her nipples. Her back was still curved as she felt one hand reach back for the bra clasp. It was easily undone and then taken from her as well. Katara’s hands reacted to being exposed and began to rest over her breasts. 

But Zuko didn’t like that.

[*-*]

Zuko took a hold of her wrists and pushed Katara’s hands back over her head. He clicked his tongue in disappointment. “And here I thought you were going to be a good girl.” Zuko reached out for one of the ropes that was still hanging from the bed. Normally he would never use rope twice and definitely not on two different subs. But he only had this rope attached to one of the bindings earlier. 

He did a quick two column knot around her wrists, tightening them before tossing the excess rope on the bed. He didn’t need to tie her down, just needed her a little more restricted. He watched those dark blue eyes get swallowed by the black as he pulled her further into submission with the ropes. It was something he hadn’t seen in a long while from her. 

Zuko leaned back to admire her beneath him. He adjusted her so her legs were open and draped over his thighs. The pretty red triangle of her thong covering the smooth skin of her pussy. And the dark spot giving away how he was affecting her. His fingers pushed into the spot, "Gorgeous." 

A little movement to the left of the bed caught his attention and his eyes flickered up to see a couple pause to watch but with a jerk of his head the couple turned away. He knew being in the main room there would be eyes. But he didn't think Katara was under enough to have such a close audience.

Blue eyes were still trained on him. Katara’s bottom lip were caught on her teeth, released, and then caught again. 

Agni, I love her.

Zuko leaned down and took her face in his hands. He gave her a deep kiss, his tongue dipping into her mouth. Katara was pliant under him, panting between their open mouth kisses. There was a whisper of Daddy as he pulled away and the spit snapped against their chins. 

“I-I need you, Daddy, please I need you.” Katara’s back arched, her hands raised from the bed but were shoved back down.

“Keep them on the bed, Princess.” Zuko growled. A pleased hum ran through him at the small bit of begging Katara was doing. There was another, please. And he realized he was done with waiting. They had both waited for this moment long enough.

Zuko yanked the red thong from Katara’s bottom half. Her legs were up and he moved forward to kiss down those tanned legs. He lowered them slowly to once again be spread open and placed on both of his thighs. His fingers ran up her thighs and his left hand met her center. He fucked two fingers into her pussy. She was warm, wet, and tight. 

Katara bucked her hips down onto his fingers. It had been so long. Too long. She whined and turned her head into the bed with her eyes tight close. It didn't take to many thrusts of his fingers that she started to beg, “Fuck, Daddy, please~! Just want you. Want your cock. Please! Please fuck me.”

“How can I say no, Princess?” Zuko slid his fingers from her and then fumbled to unzip his pants and reach deep into his pockets for a condom. If they were back in their room he wouldn’t have to. But rules were rules. Once he covered himself, he was positioning himself to finally fuck her.

“Please Daddy,” Katara’s hands raised from the bed and both hands cupped his jaw. She brought him down for a kiss. It was a short kiss and Zuko shoved Katara’s hands from his face and back to the bed.

“Do I need to get someone to hold these down for us?” Zuko said in a quiet voice just for her. His smirk widened as her eyes got big. Her eyes flickered from him for maybe one of the first times since he told her to watch him. 

But she was quick to turn back to him, “I’ll be good.” Katara bit her lip and then let it go, “I just want you, please.”

“Such a good girl begging for me.” Zuko slid his hand down her arm, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, yes, please! Please~!” The more desperate she felt the louder she got. 

“Sh, Princess, I got you.” Zuko raised her hips off the bed and began to push into her. It was tight, and wet, and warm. His hips snapped to hers. The groan that left his throat was feral. But then again, the way he felt after holding back for so long, he just wanted to fuck her into the bed.

So, he did.

Katara arched beautifully under him. Her torso touching his clothed one. His eyes zeroed in on the bounce in her breast and couldn’t resist taking her into his mouth. She whined as he sucked at her nipple. Her hands clenching and unclenching around the ropes, she wanted to touch. She wanted to keep him there. Fucking deep into her, “Mmm~ Daddy. I- MMM!”

Zuko pulled back and moved to the other breast. He could feel that small tremor of her legs. He gave a small nip before pulling back with a soft pop. He continued to fuck into her with long rough thrusts of his hips. He lifted his hand to her right breast and pinched the nipple there. It was taking everything in him not to mark her. Rules be damned. He already followed the condoms rule. Now he wanted to claim her. Show all these people that she was his. Not just some little sub. But his. Only his.

The growl that left Zuko’s mouth was deep and Katara’s eyes popped open. Zuko leaned over her, planting a hand on either side of her head between the holes of her arms and head. He thrusted in once and kept himself there, giving small ruts of his hips. Katara’s eyes fell shut as she gave a wavering cry. 

“You look so fucking beautiful on my cock, Princess.” Zuko said as leaned to whisper into her ear. He gave a hard thrust again and Katara cried out. “Want them to all know you are mine. I want to- fuck, Princess when you squeeze like that around me- I want to show them. Show them how good you are for me. I want to show off Daddy’s Princess.” 

The dom looped her arms around his neck, fingers finding where his hair had fallen from its ponytail. He shifted them so that she sat in his lap without pulling out. He adjusted so his hands were on her hips and lower back to steady her. She leaned her head over onto her left arm and her lips found the side of his neck. After the first soft kiss, her tongue joined in and then a small suck, “Mine now too, Daddy.”

Zuko’s eyes popped open, not realizing they had closed, he tugged back on her ponytail, “Not here, Princess. You can’t mark me out here.”

“But then how will everyone know you’re mine?” Katara’s blue eyes blinked up at him. Zuko smirked and thrusted in his hips. “Oh my God, Daddy!” Katara practically screamed. Her nails scratched at the back of his head. 

“That’s how, Princess.” He gave a huff of a laugh. As he continued to give rough untimed thrusts up. Katara’s head fell back and her throat was on display. Zuko clenched his jaw and his tight gripped harder to her hips. He was completely understanding of the temptation. He wanted to mark her too. “Tell them Princess. Tell them who's yours?” 

“Daddy!” Katara looked back at him and on the next thrust in she pushed herself down. She gave a broken sound and her legs trembled against his. “You’re mine, Daddy.” She whispered into their space. Her body stiffened slightly and the whine that left her mouth was loud. The thrusts following her pause were wetter and slicker. The slick sound almost overpowering the sound of skin clapping skin. "Oh, my god! Daddy~!" Katara panted and she shivered in his lap.

“Did you just cum? Did you cum for Daddy?” Zuko squeezed her ass. He could feel that tug deep in him to spill but he wanted to hold off longer.

“Yes, Daddy.” Katara said with a slight slur. “Cummed on my Daddy’s cock. Mmm, love Daddy’s cock.” Zuko bounced her a little harder on his cock. She felt a bit of her strength come back and she began pushing back on the short little thrusts into her. “I love how big you are.” She bit her lip as she felt a twitch deep within her. “Come on, Daddy. Fill me. Mark me. Let them know I’m yours.”

Zuko groaned and shut his eyes tight. He flipped her back onto the bed. A small squeak left her and then a moan as he began fucking her fast. “Fuck, Princess. That mouth of yours.” He claimed her mouth with his. He kissed her deep letting his tongue press into her mouth. His thrusts slowed by the power behind them grew. 

The dom pulled back and looked down, “You’re mine. All mine.” His left hand made it down to her knee to keep it on his hip. His right trailing up her side. “Mine, Katara.” Blue eyes seemed to blink past the haze that had set in during the scene with just a bit of confusion as her name was said and not Princess. “My Katara, My Princess, My Love.” 

Katara really began to blink then, as if trying to match the sounds with his lips. “Love?”

“Yes,” Zuko stilled as his need to cum filled him and made his toes curl. He rutted once, twice, and then, “I love you, Katara.” spilled into the condom.

[-*-]

“Y-you,” Katara gasped trying to catch her breath. Her fingers ran through Zuko’s hair as he came. His hips giving weak thrusts. Katara’s mind kept circling, I love you, Katara. 

Love? 

Like love love?

Or like love having sex?

Or love tying you up?

Or love to make you question what love is?

Katara closed her eyes tight, as if it could shut off her thoughts. Sex brain didn’t help with any of those thoughts either. Because her horny brain was taking off and wanted to tell her that he did love her. Hell, he said Katara not Princess. Logic brain, which sounds a lot like Suki, says if he says it again. He means it. 

But when would he say it again? 

If this were her last time, if this were it, when would he ever get to say it again?

Katara pulled her hands away and laid them over her head, she finally looked out to see quite a few pairs of eyes on them. She blushed and hid her face behind her arms, “Z-zuko, people…”

She felt a smirk on her skin, “You weren’t worried about that when you were begging for me just a few minutes ago.” He rose up and looked her over. The blush spread further down her neck, “You’re adorable.” Katara peeked out at him from between her arms. “Come on, let me untie you and get you to the room.” She raised her hands to him. He quickly undid the simple knots and flung the ropes to the end of the bed. 

Zuko slid from her and tucked himself back into his pants before handing her her bra and helping her into her panties. It was almost comical to watch him turn the strings around until he figured out which was the right way. “I love you in these, but I still have no idea how they go.”

Love.

There was that word again. 

“Just wait till you wash a few together and you have to untangle them,” Katara supplied to keep the mood light.

“I don’t think I’ll personally have that problem, but I don’t think I envy you.” Zuko said as he took her dress and raised it over her head. “Arms up.” 

She followed through and only when everything was in place, did she realize how tired she actually was. The drop had been great and the way Zuko had pulled her back left her a little unsettled and all she really wanted to do was go lie on her bed and sleep for ages. 

The dom put her heels on her feet and then held out a hand for her to stand up. She did only to wobble and Zuko to catch her. “Well, I guess I succeeded.”

“Huh?” Katara asked as she tried to put her weight back onto her own feet. She tugged at her dress to bring it below her ass. 

“I finally fucked you so good you can’t walk.” Zuko chuckled. “Shall I carry you, Princess?”

Something inside Katara dropped a bit at the name. So, she was back to princess? “N-no you don’t need-,”

“Too late,” Zuko scooped her up bridal style and Katara scrambled to wrap her arms around his neck. 

“Zuko, put me down!” Katara thumped him in the chest. “Oh, my gods, I can walk, my heels just-,”

Zuko smirked at her, “I’m sure you can. But let me.”

+++

The room was exactly how she left it all those weeks ago. Well, the bed linens had been changed. But it was all the same. The room had a touch more smell of cleaning products but still had this homey smell to it. Like a fire burning or something smokey. But it was nice. It was Zuko.

Zuko placed her on the bed and then went to the refrigerator, “Oh, sweet matcha ice cream.” He pulled out little take away tubs and small spoons with the water. “These are my favorite. They have bits of chocolate in them too.” 

He handed over a little tub and a water, she thanked him and took a small drink before opening the lid. “I don’t think I’ve ever had matcha ice cream.”

“Oh? Do you like matcha?” Zuko asked a spoonful already on its way to his mouth.

“Yeah, I like matcha lattes from the coffee shop.” Katara shrugged and dipped her spoon into the green ice cream. She took a bite and Zuko’s eyes were trained on her. It was a little bitter but at the same time sweet and she nodded, “That’s actually pretty good.”

“Maybe your new favorite?” Zuko asked with a smile.

“Mmm, I don’t know. I really like the white chocolate strawberries.” Katara said as she took another bite.

Zuko’s shoulders dropped but took another bite of ice cream, “Darn, I was hoping we could convince Azula to put matcha ice cream in here all the time.”

“And why don’t you?” She tilted her head, “You’re the dom and this is your room.”

The dom shrugged, “I wouldn’t want to force that on the sub. Especially since not a lot of people like matcha.”

“Oh,” Katara nodded and looked down at her bowl. She took another spoonful and shoved it into her mouth before she could make some kind of dumb comment about how she wouldn’t mind compromising. 

Zuko finished his ice cream in record timing and licked his lips as he finished. Katara held out her half-finished cup as an offering. “No, I’m good. You can finish it.”

“Okay, you sure?” Katara brought it back to her lap and stuck her spoon in.

The silence that always seemed to wrap around them after scenes finally settled in. Katara was beginning to feel like she was suffocating in it, “I had fun to-,”

“Don’t.” 

Katara’s head snapped up and she looked at Zuko.

“I saw your observer only band. And if you’re only here for tonight, for one last time,” Zuko shook his head and looked down to the empty ice cream cup. “Don’t.”

Katara sunk back into herself. She swallowed around the lump in her throat, “And if I wanted-,” Golden eyes looked up and he raised his head as she spoke quietly. “If I wanted to come back, would you let me?”

“Yes,” His reply was immediate and there was a light that lit up his eyes.

“And If I told you that I have feelings for you-,” Katara took in a shaking breath. “Would you still let me be your sub?”

She never knew how loud silence could be as she waited for the answer. Golden eyes were sweeping over her and calculating. And Katara could feel her heartbeat thrum through her whole body. 

“You have feelings for me?” Zuko’s voice was strained and all Katara could do was nod. “You like me?”

Katara shook her head, “I love-.”

Zuko kissed her before she could finish. His hands were in cupping the back of her head and pulling her into the kiss. The empty ice cream cups fallen to the bed between them. Zuko tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Katara reached out and clutched at the collar of his shirt. They pulled away only when they were desperate for breath.

Zuko ran his thumb over her jaw, “I love you.” A smile broke out on his face, “I wanted to be the first to say it. I mean,” He gave a bashful shrug, “I know I already said it but that was during sex, And I meant it then. But I wanted to be sure you knew if you somehow got out of here without us talking first. I love you, Katara.”

Katara’s smile only grew as Zuko continued to ramble, “I love you, too, Zuko.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Zuko leaned back in to kiss her. 

The kiss ended up just as deep and as needy as the last. This time Zuko pushed their empty cups and water bottles to the side and laid her back on the bed. He paused in his kisses and looked down to her, “I love you. Let me take you home with me.”

The writer nodded, “Please.” Zuko pulled her to sit up but she stopped him when he tried to get off the bed by tightening her hands around his wrists. He stopped and gave her a questioning look, “I love you.” She smiled and Zuko returned it with a quick kiss.

“Then let’s get home.” Zuko finally got off the bed and held out his hand to her. “And you can show me just how much. Or I can show you.”

“Mmm, both, both is good.” Katara’s smile never left her lips as Zuko pulled her in for one final kiss.


	21. Reason 21: Take Your Sub Home Properly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Whoop! Car sex! Whoop Whoop the sirens behind the car! Whoop Whoop not really!! Hahah!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments! I love each of you and if covid wasn't a thing I'd totally come give you all a hug!!

“So, I see we’ll have to do a rain check on that drink?” Ty Lee asked with an eyebrow raise to Katara. Zuko was still gathering his stuff from the staff room while Katara grabbed her items. 

“Looks like it.” Katara bit her lip as she felt the blush spread up her neck to her cheek.

Ty Lee gave a bit of a laugh, “You blush about going home with a guy. But just 30 minutes ago you were fucking him with the whole dungeon watching.”

“T-the whole dungeon?!” Katara reached for her items with a shake in her hands.

“No, Zuko glared at enough of the regulars that they all just went on about their own things.” Ty Lee shrugged then leaned forward. “We’ll get drinks next time. And we can talk all about the Kasai family.” Katara raised her eyebrow. “Azula and Zuko.” Ty Lee explained. “You have much to learn about those two.”

“Okay, deal.” Katara nodded, as Zuko stepped through to the lobby.

+++

Zuko opened the passenger door for Katara to slid into the seat. She looked over to her car. Not too worried about it staying, but the implications it will leave on anyone who sees her come grab it in the morning. Zuko made sure she was in the car before closing the door and jogging around to his side.

Katara took a deep breath in, there was a faint leather smell and a whole lot of Zuko smell. The good kind. After Zuko had buckled in and started the car he reached over for her hand. He brought her hand to his mouth and gave her fingers a kiss. Katara brought their hands to her mouth next and kissed his knuckles. 

Then Katara got an amazing idea. Or maybe a bad idea. 

The writer didn’t get her chance to touch Zuko tonight. She rarely got to touch him before that too. And now - Katara turned to look at Zuko with a smirk - he had to keep his hands, or a hand, on the steering wheel at all times. She wouldn’t do anything too extreme. Just maybe finish up that mark she started on his neck. 

“What?” Zuko glanced over to her then looked back at the road.

“Nothing,” Katara tried to give the most innocent of smiles. “How long until we get to your place?”

“About 20 minutes why?” Zuko looked over to her as he slowed for a yellow light, then stopped as it turned red.

“Mm, no reason.” Katara pushed the seat belt so the shoulder strap was behind her. Then turned in her seat so she could pull Zuko into a kiss. 

He was quick to kiss her back. His hand slid from the wheel and cupped the back of her head. The kiss was wet and filled with their new sparking love. Zuko pulled back when there was a beep from behind them. He turned and took the wheel to begin driving again. His foot fell off the gas pedal when he felt lips run down his jaw and then down to his neck. “K-katara.”

“Pay attention, Daddy.” Katara gave a kitten lick right below Zuko’s jaw. Her hand slid up from where it sat on his chest during the kiss. She ran her thumb over the warm flesh above his collar. “I want to get home tonight.” She pressed her lips a little harder down two or three inches till they reached his collar. 

Katara gave wet kisses above the collar until she could get the first few buttons of his shirt undone. Then her lips attached to the small spot she had started back at the dungeon. Her tongue rubbed against the spot. She felt the cords of Zuko’s neck tighten as he hissed. “Good Daddy.”

“Fuck, Princess.” Zuko growled and his hands tightened on the steering wheel. 

“Mm?” Katara’s hand moved slowly down and her fingers slipped down to his lap.

A hand grabbed at her wrist as the tips ran up his inseam. Zuko pressed hard to the brakes at a yellow light he definitely could have gone through. He let go of her wrist to take her face in his hands again. He kissed her deeply and his tongue swiped over hers. Katara licked once before biting lightly down on Zuko’s bottom lip. “Naughty, Princess.”

Katara’s fingers had finally made it to the throb in his slacks. She toyed with the zipper tab, “But Daddy…” She said between the lingering kisses. “I’m not sure I can make it all the way home.” She tugged at the zipper and quickly undo the button on the slacks.

“Prin-,” Zuko tried to catch her wrist again and then turned back to road when he noted the green light. He needed to get her home fast. He settled a little further into his seat. “Kat, I don’t kno-.”

Katara hooked her finger into his boxers and pulled his cock out. She licked her fingers before swiping over the precum bead in the slit and then pushing the wetness down his dick. “Mm Daddy. But I know how much you want me to.” She licked around the head of Zuko’s cock.

His hand rested on her head briefly as her mouth wrapped around the tip. He reached back up if only to not tighten his fingers and hurt her. His hips pushed upwards, and he felt her push down on his thighs. A whispered curse fell from his lips. 

The writer took her time, taking in Zuko’s cock then pulling back off. “Daddy~,” She gave kitten licks to the tip and then gave it a kiss. “Mm, Daddy when we get home,” She rubbed her spit and precum lips together. Then swirled her tongue around the head, “I want to ride you. And love on you.” Katara took Zuko back into her mouth. She hummed around the length and then pulled back one last time. “You didn’t let me while we were at The Blue Spirit.”

Zuko wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her up for a kiss as he slowed, “Not much longer and I’ll let you. Now finish what you started.” He pushed her back over his cock. Katara did just as what he said. She worked on pushing down the wetness around his cock and then jerking off what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. She felt him twitch on her tongue. 

It wasn’t long before Zuko’s hand ran from her head then down her back to her ass. He squeezed and Katara squeaked but didn’t remove herself from him. He yanked on her dress, so the hem was pulled over her hips. “Scoot a bit closer.” Katara shuffled a bit as his fingers dipped between her legs. He moved her thong out of the way before pushing two fingers into her already wet pussy.

Katara pulled off quickly with a gasp. She jerked him off faster as she took another deep breath. Zuko’s fingers fucked into her and the wet sounds from between her legs added to the ones as she slurped on his cock. She did her best to keep her mouth moving up and down with the rhythm Zuko pushed in and out of her pussy. “Oh fuck, Princess, just a bit…” Zuko wiggled his fingers deep in her. She shivered and pushed her hips back onto his fingers. “Only a couple more blocks.”

“Mm,” Katara hummed again around him again. One of her hands snuck between her legs. She pushed at the fingers in her and squeezed around the fingers. She felt him turn and Katara pulled back and she panted over the hard cock. “Daddy, I’m ready. I want-.”

“Sh, I know.” Zuko continued to push his fingers in and out of her. He let Katara raise up and fuck herself on his fingers. She leaned over and gave multiple wet kisses along his neck and up to his jaw. Zuko pulled into the parking garage onehanded and pulled into his parking spot.

Katara would like to say that her maneuvering into his lap was flawless and only took a second. But the car was small, and her seat belt got wrapped around her ankle, causing her heels to be left in her seat. They both laughed slightly but Zuko finally pulled her into his lap while he worked on pushing his seat back a bit more. She gave opened kisses and slid her tongue to tangle with his. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hands gripped both of her ass cheeks. Katara rutted their bare centers together, “Daddy. Please!”

Zuko tilted Katara’s head better and his hips pushed up to her. The head of his cock sliding between her pussy folds and then to her ass. He pulled the thong over again, “You said you wanted to ride me when we got home. So, ride me Princess.”

Katara looked confused as she looked around the dark parking garage. _They weren't home._ She was thinking like home, like bedroom. But technically maybe they were just not completely. She nodded and took deep breaths, “Yes, Daddy.” She sat back a bit so she could get her hand between them. She pumped his cock a few times before positioning him and dropping slowly into his lap. She whined and she put her forehead to her arm that was still around his shoulders. “Da-ah!”

“Good girl,” Zuko cursed and moved his hips a bit then lowered his seat down to make it all more comfortable. Katara grabbed at the shoulder rests to make sure she kept herself on Zuko’s cock. "After all that fucking at the dungeon, you're still tight and wet. Fuck, Princess, you’re perfect."

Katara practically preened at the praise. She started working her hips and bounced herself on his lap. The brush of clothing against her bare thighs made her shiver. Sure, they were both equally clothed, but the feeling still pushed her mind to that place to give in under Zuko. She stepped up the speed with a whine. 

The dom brought her in for another kiss. It was brief as his hands made their way down to her ass and he gave a smack. Katara pulled back and even in the dark he could see those beautiful blue eyes sparkle. She moaned out and her eyes fell closed again. He pulled in for a deeper kiss. He helped her keep her hips moving, lifting, and then letting her push herself back down. It was heavenly. 

Her hips sped up again, she pushed herself up and dropped her head as she continued to push herself to sit up a little more. The roof of the car making it difficult. The cock fucking deep and pressing wonderful places all in her pussy. “Daddy~.” Her voice broke and her hands crushed his button up in her fists. “Daddy. So good.”

“Yes, you are. So good for me.” Zuko squeezed her ass and lift his hips on the next time Katara fucked herself down. She whined and her hips stuttered to a stop. The dom did not let that stop the progress. He fucked up into her.

“Ha-Harder, Daddy.” 

The smirk that filled his face bled into a smile, “I thought you wanted to ride me.”

“B-ah- but you fuck me so good Daddy.” Katara whispered down to him. She leaned in as she settled into his slowed hips. Her hands sliding up his shirt and to his neck then to his hair. “Fuck me harder, Daddy.”

“Agni,” Zuko did as she asked, _did she ask? Fuck._ He fucked up into and felt her tug at his strands. And if it didn’t send his dick throbbing, he’d be lying. Her lips found his and the kiss was more like bumps of lips as she started pushing back down again. There was this little squeeze on every other thrust around his cock.

Katara pushed back and her arms shook, “Oh fuck-,” She gasped for breath. “Daddy. Right there. Right there. Rightthererightthererightthere.” The writer’s back curved as her toes curled in Zuko’s pant leg. “Oh my- Mnmm!”

“That’s it, Princess.” Zuko’s hips slammed up to hers as she trembled through her orgasm. He pushed her through it and felt her slowly relax more on his lap. “Good girl, Princess.” He kissed her forearm where her hand was clutched at the shoulders of the seat. 

She took in deep breaths, “Than-k you, Daddy.”

Zuko raised up a bit and brought a hand to the back of her neck to pull her in for another kiss, “Don’t thank me just yet, Princess.” He said between kisses. “I’m not through with you.”

And he wasn’t he was surprised to have lasted this long, cumming at the dungeon, the blow job that was sure to give him road head for the next month, and then fucking her sopping pussy. But thinking of all of that, he definitely wouldn’t last long now. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and began rocking his hips up into her. The sounds that followed were sinful. The newly added wetness running down his cock and balls, the high pitched moans from Katara were _sinful._ Zuko felt his climax curl tighter in his stomach. He just needed her to, “Yes, that’s it, Princess.” Katara began to bounce again. Her ass slapping at his thighs just adding another delicious sound. “I’m gonna-.”

“Cum for me, Daddy.”

And he did. He held onto her shoulder and pulled her body completely to his, “F-fuck, Princess. Perfect.” Like he had done for her, Katara worked him through it. Bouncing gently up and down on his cock. The squelches from between her made him groan. He wrapped his other arm around her as he fell back onto the seat. 

Katara squealed and reached out so she didn’t completely crush the man beneath her. She did settle into him as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She laid her head over on his shoulder and felt the small twitches of his cock in her still. “That was so good, Daddy.”

“Mm,” Zuko hummed his agreement and continued to hold her. He pressed kisses to the bare skin of her shoulder. “You did good. We should do more of what you want more often.”

“Ooh, does that include shower sex and then kitchen sex in the morning after you’ve made me waffles?” Katara leaned up and felt Zuko’s cock slip from her. She bit her lip feeling so empty but looked at Zuko expectantly.”

“A shower? Yes.” Zuko gave a tired smile and rested his wrists over her hips. He liked her in his lap. “I’m not too sure how soon I can go again. So, the kitchen sex is more probable than shower sex. And I hope waffles from a box mix is okay. I’m not a great baker.”

“Mm, sounds perfect to me.” Katara smiled and leaned down again to give Zuko a soft kiss.

“Alright, Princess, let’s get you upstairs for a snack, a shower, and maybe I have a shirt you can sleep in.” He gave her one last soft kiss.

Katara clumsy slid to her seat again to fix herself and Zuko worked on tucking himself back in, grumbling about cum on his pants. She giggled and worked on putting on her shoes. Then did just as Zuko said: a small snack, a shower (no sex but definitely a lot of rubbing down) and a lose t-shirt and no undies to sleep in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 675 kudos! 26K hits! and ANd /AND/ 250 subscribers!!! Holy mother of pixie sticks batman!


	22. Reason 22: Morning, Noon or Night? This Writer Would Choose Morning Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I am finally done.

Katara rolled away from the burning warmth on her right side. She laid her cheek and sighed at the cool texture of the pillowcase. Her eyebrows crinkled as she felt the warmth follow her and drape over her back. She nudged her elbow back in hopes to keep the heat from making her sweat. The writer huffed when she felt a breath of hot air on her shoulder. “Zu-zuko… Roll back.”

“But you’re warm.” Zuko’s voice was deep and gravelly with sleep. Katara peeked over her shoulder to him. “Just five more minutes?”

The writer sighed again and laid her head back on her cool pillow, his cool pillow. She took a deep breath in and again smelt the warmth that always seemed to follow Zuko. Plus, it had a slightly ‘clean linen’ scent in the sheets, “Do you use fabric softener?” 

“Mhmm,” Zuko pressed a small smile into the skin of her left shoulder and neck. “Do you use fabric softener?”

“Yeah,” Katara replied like it was a ‘duh’ statement. 

There was a small stretch of silence and Katara listened to Zuko’s breath even out again. Soon she realized she had also drifted slightly until a deep buzz somewhere across the room had started going off.

“Noooo,” Zuko wrapped an arm around Katara’s waist and pulled her into him. He rubbed his face into the tangles of her hair. Only to stop when the buzzing did, “Thank fu-.” The buzzing started up again and Zuko groaned as he sat up in bed. “No! Go away!”

“Who is it?” Katara asked rolling over to look at him.

“If the vibrations are correct, I think it’s Azula.” Zuko scrubbed a hand over his face before climbing slowly out of bed. Katara bit her lip as she watched Zuko’s ass. It was a nice ass. She wondered when she would be able to sink her nails into that again. 

_ Soon. _

Zuko cursed and then grumbled a ‘good morning’ as he stepped into his en suite to talk on the phone.

Katara sat up and looked around the room. It was nice with a definite male persuasion to the room. There was a dark wooden desk and a bookcase to the side of the room. The bed sat in the center with the headboard touching the far wall and then there were two doors set to the side, one the bathroom door and the other to the hallway. 

She tugged at the collar of the shirt Zuko gave her last night and rubbed her butt on the sheets, and yup, her ass was bare. Katara looked over to the door and could hear Zuko’s mumbled voice from the behind the cracked door. She hoped he wasn’t in trouble if it was his sister. 

Katara sighed thinking of the night before. How was it Zuko always knew what to do to make her feel good? So good that she could forget they were in a room full of people? How was it that he knew exactly how to take her apart and then make her beg for more? She closed her legs to keep herself from thinking further on the delicious manner. 

Because it was delicious. The feeling of never coming down once her body was stung up. The way ‘Princess’ fell from Zuko’s lips to put her down into her place. If not the name, then the ropes.

Katara slid her hand up under her, his, shirt, running her fingers high on her thigh then dipping them between where she kept them closed. Then there was the feeling of his hands on her skin and the nips of teeth against her skin. -She pinched her inner thigh- It was against the rules to leave marks, but Katara wanted to leave her claim on Zuko. To let the others, know even when she wasn’t there. She was his. And he was hers. Her Daddy-

“I believe waffles from the box was requested?”

Katara turned quickly to look at Zuko, “I don’t want you to take on more subs.”

Zuko tilted his head with a smile, “I don’t think that will be an issue.” He climbed back onto the bed and sat in front of her.

“Even though it’s your job?” Katara bit her lip and looked down to her lap.

“Being a master at the club is partially of what I do,” Zuko pulled her hands from under the covers. “I have other skills.” He lifted her fingers to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. “For example, I make a mean waffle from a box.”

“That does sound delicious.” Katara gave a small smile. 

+++

Katara reached back behind her to grip at the countertop, her fingers slipping through the dusty box mix. “Mm, fuck.” She wasn’t too worried about Zuko dropping her, she knew he could hold her. She just wanted to help rock back. But with both of her knees hooked in the crooks of his arms, Katara wasn’t sure that she could rock back. 

The fingers of her other hand curled into his hair and she pulled him in for another open mouthed, sloppy kiss. Zuko shifted his stance a bit and Katara felt a zing of pleasure run though her. “Oh, fuck. There! Please there.” Her legs shook and she tightened her hand around the back of his neck as her other arm gave out. 

Zuko gave her exactly what she asked for. He fucked into her in the same spot over and over again. His arms were beginning to burn, but none of that mattered. Katara was the only thing he could think about. The only thing he wanted to think about. She was gorgeous, absolutely stunning.

What made the warmth pool faster in his belly was the fact they were fucking, not as ‘Daddy and his Princess’, but they were Zuko and Katara right now. Two people just trying to get off because one looked drop dead gorgeous in his t shirt and pulled back hair. And the fact he had easy access to just flip the shirt out of the way and take her in the middle of mixing the waffles, well that was just an added bonus.

Zuko placed Katara back on the counter as he felt his climax neared. He didn’t want to drop her, or both of them, when he finally did finish.

One of Katara’s shaky legs fell and Katara did quick work to fuck herself back on Zuko’s cock. She met two of his thrusts quickly and then let him slam into her twice before repeating herself. She felt Zuko curse against her shoulder and gave small ruts into her. She gasped and put her arms around his shoulders to pull him in closer, “Mm, Zuko.”

“I’m going to-,” He paused, and his body stiffened as he spilled into Katara. 

They stood there for a long minute, both catching their breath. Katara ran a hand gently through Zuko’s hair. She gave kisses to his shoulders until he finally stood up and from her. She blushed when she heard a splatter hit the tile of the kitchen and felt the run of cum between her cheeks as she scooted back on the kitchen counter. 

Zuko leaned over and wetted a dish cloth with warm water. He wiped her down and then the counter before dropping the towel to the ground and pushing the cloth over the drops there. He came to stand back between her legs and gave her a soft kiss to her lips. “Alright, now I’m hungry.”

Katara gave a soft laugh and pushed Zuko out of the way. It wasn’t but seconds later that he had his arms around her waist as she stirred the mix. She was a little afraid she didn’t add in the second tablespoon of oil. But maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing. She hoped.

Zuko kept close as she poured batter into the waffle iron. He took down plates and pulled out glasses for juice. “I have a confession,” He said as he poured juice into the glasses. Katara raised a brow but didn’t look away from her waffle. “That’s my first time having sex in a kitchen.”

Katara turned in shock, “You’re kidding.”

The dom shook his head, “I’ve only ever had one other person I took home.” He put the juice back into the fridge and then turned back to her. “I’ve never really had a relationship like this before.”

“B-but what about-,” There was a small _beep_ from the waffle iron _._ Katara turned around to pull the waffle out. “What about your last dom? She uh-.” Katara cursed as she touched part of the iron but got the waffle out and onto a plate. She shook out her hand and turned back to Zuko. “You seemed to have liked her enough to,” Her eyes darted to the scars over his heart. 

Zuko brought a hand up to where her eyes had landed, “Trust and Love are two different things.” He scrubbed at the old scars and turned away to grab butter and syrup or turned away just so he did not have to face her. “At one point in time I didn’t know the difference with her.” He let out a humorless laugh, “I learned it really quickly though when she left.”

“You loved her?” Katara asked after a small stretch of silence. She poured another cup of batter into the waffle iron.

“I thought I did,” Zuko shrugged a shoulder as he began buttering the waffle that was already completed. “It’s true what they say, Subs find it easier to fall in love. There is that level of trust on both sides. Doms trust Subs to say when they’ve reached their limits every play. Doms trust that Subs will obey their orders. Subs trust Doms to bring them to a finish. I mean, that’s the whole thing with a sub, you have to go under your Dom and do what they say. So, you have to trust that the Dom knows what to do and when to do it. Trusting them to pull you back to the real world and not leave you hanging in a head space. There’s more to being a sub than lying on your back and letting the dom have their way.” Zuko blinked back into reality from his ramblings. “So, Subs do tend to make a mistake in falling in love with their Doms and call it trust.

“Some think Doms can turn their affections on and off like a light switch. But it’s sometimes just as easy for a Dom to fall in love.” He gave a weak smile and looked over to Katara. She was already looking at him, waiting for him to explain further. “I’ve been on both sides and let me just tell you, it’s was just as easy as a Dom as it was a Sub for me. I loved watching you come into my world.” Zuko took a step towards her. “Loved watching you take in everything and learn. Loved watching that fire in your eyes slowly haze as you slipped into your submissive role.” He took the last two steps between them. “Loved the way you looked in my ropes, in my arms,” Zuko pulled her into his arms and leaned over to whisper in her ear. “On my cock.” He nipped at her ear lobe before pulling back. A beep sounded and Zuko reached behind her to flip the waffle iron open. He took her hand and kissed the knuckle that had been burnt. “I loved the way you came apart. It was so rewarding watching you.” Zuko took a step back and turned back to his waffle to pour syrup over it. “I guess I’ve loved you for a while.”

Katara’s heart was beating quickly and began to remove the waffle still in the iron. She pulled it out without burning herself this time. She bit her lip trying to hold down her smile. “I love you too.”

Zuko kissed her cheek as he placed the butter and syrup by her plate, “Mm, good.”

Through breakfast they talked about a few different things. Mostly over the last few days. Katara’s feeling of failure over the article and Zuko’s feeling of emptiness without a sub. Zuko finished his waffle first allowing him to give her a small distraction from finishing. He tucked hair around her ear, rested his hand on her shoulder and ran his thumb up and down her pulse point and gave her all of the attention. 

When Katara finished she pushed her plate towards the center of the table and rested her chin on a propped hand. Her eyes taking in as much as Zuko as she could get, she had missed him so much. “So, what was your plan for the day?”

Zuko copied her movements taking her other hand in his and drawing random patterns in the palm of her hand. He hummed as he looked down at them and then looked around his apartment. Then his easy smile turned into a wide smirk, “I don’t think I have given you an official tour, have I?”

Katara turned her eyes to where Zuko looked across the living room not getting any clues, “Um, not really?”

“Well, there’s the living room and the kitchen and the office is over there.” Zuko pointed to each. That’s when he turned to Katara with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “Upstairs there’s my room, a guest room and the playroom.” Katara raised an eyebrow and felt a smile grow on her lips. “You’ve seen my room and really the guest room is very subpar from my room, so we’ll skip showing you that for now.”

“Oh?” Katara leaned herself a little closer to Zuko, “And what about the playroom?”

“Mmm,” Zuko turned to her and even though the fire still burned there he looked a bit more serious. “I’ll show you that soon, but I need you to promise me something.” She nodded, already agreeing to what he was going to say. “I’m serious.”

“I know,” Katara nodded again, “Tell me.”

“The playroom is a lot like the dungeon.” Zuko took both of Katara’s hands in his. “We’ll use the stoplight signals until you get comfortable in the new atmosphere.” She nodded and he continued. “If there is ever a day you don’t feel like it, just tell me. But the playroom is a dom and sub zone, I expect the moment you walk through the door of the playroom for you to address me as your dom.” She tilted her head but nodded anyway. “Out here, or at your apartment, or wherever, we can just be Zuko and Katara. Does that make sense?”

“Yes,” Katara nodded and her hands gave a gentle squeeze. 

Zuko gave her a smile and leaned over the space to give her a soft kiss to her lips. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Katara whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Good girl,” He pressed a kiss to her forehead next before standing and pulling her towards the stairs. “Wanna check it out now?”

“Yes, please Daddy.” Katara smiled and stumbled up the stairs behind him.

Zuko was right. The room was a lot like The Blue Spirit, except for the expensive rug that laid in the dungeon floor. The large bed had cream sheets and a dark red throw across the foot of the bed. There was a large ‘X’ with straps leaned against the farthest wall beside a door, the bathroom if Katara had to guess. There was a wardrobe that was opened to show the different paddles, toys, and ropes. There was a throne beside them at the door to the hall and a spanking bench set beside that.

“What are your safe words?” Zuko asked as Katara looked around the room taking in the smaller details, like the rings along the four posts bed. Ones that he couldn’t wait to test a rope sex swing on. He stepped further into the room Katara’s hand in his. 

“Green for good, yellow for slow down and red for stop.”

“Very good.” Zuko pulled her to him quickly to kiss her. “What’s your color?”

“Green.” Katara whispered into the kiss. 

“Mm, good Princess.” He pulled away from the kiss and turned his back to her as he walked to the wardrobe pulling open a door at the bottom. “Strip. Place your shirt over the bench.”

Katara was quick to obey him, a little mix of nervousness and excitement filled her stomach. She wondered if either of those would ever die off. Probably only the nervousness if the way her body was responding to the ripple of muscles in Zuko’s back was anything to go by. 

He sat the small machine on the bed and plugged it in, messing with a knob on the box. Katara raised an eyebrow to the strong ‘vrrrr’ she heard. Then it cut off and Katara watched as he went back to the wardrobe for a set of light blue ropes and what looked to be a dildo.

Zuko worked the dildo onto the machine and then patted the top of the bed. He helped her climb onto the bed and then bent her legs, then began to explain to her the ‘spiral futomomo’ tie. Just wrapping, knotting, and then testing to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Katara nodded her head as she listened to Zuko’s instructions. He kept reiterating the need for her to let him know her colors, which she understood. The ropes around her thighs and calves were tied together so she was on her knees and limited her ability to escape.

Zuko came up to her with a smile, “Red ropes are pretty, but I think the light blue does it for me too.” He kissed the top of her head, “Alright, you ready to saddle up?”

Katara looked over to the machine and nodded still slightly nervous with how the vibrations had sounded without the piece and how it would feel inside her. Then she looked down to her legs in the ties. He wasn’t kidding about her not going to be able to move a whole lot. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Good girl,” Zuko helped her sit up and then practically lifted her onto the sybian. It took a few seconds, but they finally got Katara into a comfortable enough sitting position. When Zuko took a step back he asked, “What’s your color?”

“Green.” Katara replied as she placed her hands at the top of the machine. She looked to where Zuko had pulled the chair from beside the door to sitting before her at the foot of the bed. The dom flipped a switch and the vibration filled her and Katara gasped at the feeling. _Holy Spirit Waters!_ Her toes curled and she was now realizing Zuko really was going to be trusting her to say her colors. 

When the vibrations stopped Katara whined and looked up to a smirking Zuko, “You okay there, Princess?”

“Please, Daddy.” Katara was already on her way to begging. This was either going to be the fastest few minutes or the longest. He nodded to her and flicked the vibrations back on. Then centered more of the vibrations to the ribbed piece that her clit sat on and lowered the vibrations in the dildo. “Oh~!”

Zuko gave her another smirk and then turned to sit in the chair, he fiddled with the knobs again. Causing both vibrations to up and Katara tried to push off the vibrations a bit, but with her legs tied she couldn’t escape. 

The writer let out a whine and a breath and little tremors began in her legs. “Mm, fuck. Daddy this is- fuck.” she dropped her head as she gasps for another breath. This was taking her so much faster to an orgasm than the little rabbit vibrator she kept at home. 

Zuko messed with the knobs again, quickening the vibrations before turning them back down to the begging vibrations. He did this a few times and then let go for the high vibrations do their job and make her cum.

Katara cried out and she folded in on herself as her first orgasm was pulled from her, “Da-Ahhh!”

Zuko let the vibrations die down a bit. He watched Katara twitch and straighten herself back on the machine. Then he upped the vibrations gradually, this time it took a bit longer before she let out her voice. She was grabbing the front again and leaning towards one side but then moving back so her clit did not touch on the ribs of the toy. Zuko simply readjusted the vibrations to be stronger in the dildo. “Color?”

“Gr-green.” Katara said through a whine and then looking up to him, “Please again, Da-mmm-Daddy.”

“Sit properly.” Zuko commanded her.

Katara nodded and moaned as she sat fully on the machine. Her legs jerking as her dom twisted the knob of vibrations up to a medium setting and then a little higher. “Yes, oh fuck, Da-daddy.” 

A heat rose up from her chest to her cheeks and she looked down between her legs to see the hard vibrations and wetness along the machine. Katara was gasping as her second orgasm was closing in. She looked up to see Zuko’s hand working around his cock. She cursed and her eyes closed in pleasure.

“Princess,” Zuko groaned and fiddled with the vibrations again. “Cum for me.”

And like many of the other times he has asked, Katara did as she was told, she came again. The vibrations giving a much more wet sound and her moan was high pitched. “Daddy~!”

“Good girl,” Zuko worked himself a bit faster as he kept the vibrations high causing the second orgasm to turn into the third. The blush on her cheeks and neck turning darker and her legs clutching at the machine and her arms shake.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.” Katara chanted and gasped for breath. Her nails dug into the leather of the sybian. She peeked through her wet lashes to where Zuko was working quickly working over his cock. “Please.”

Zuko’s hips shifted up and he spilled into his fist, “Oh fuck, Princess. So good.” He fucked his hand until the last of his cum had spilt. Katara watched through heavy lidded eyes. She pulled tried to pull herself off the harsh vibrations. 

The dom clicked off the machine and Katara slumped further. He was out of his chair and to her to pull her off the machine. He laid her over on her side as the end of her orgasm flitted through her. 

Katara took deep breaths and she cracked her eyes open to see Zuko place the machine on the floor, then pull the blanket up and over Katara’s bare body. He kissed her cheek and turned to the door beside the ‘X’. She closed her eyes and waited until she heard the door open again and Zuko holding out a bottle of water and a small bag of grapes.

“How are you feeling?”

“So, good.” Katara sighed as she tried to raise up but realized her legs were still tied. Zuko mumbled an apology and then tugged at the ropes gently to remove them. He helped her stretch out each leg and then rubbed at the little dents around her ankle. She popped grapes into her mouth and then every so often lifting one to Zuko’s lips. “Mmm, that was fun, but I think I could go for another waffle.”

Zuko chuckled, “We’ll have to play with it again.” Katara nodded as she ate her last grape. His fingers ran up her legs and over her stomach, swirling his fingers around her nipple and dipping them between the valley before he cupped her chin. “I’m so glad you decided to write that column.”

“Me too,” Katara gave a smile up to him. His lips touched hers and her smile grew, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Zuko kissed her again. Once again thanking everything out there that Katara had come into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to thank all who have commented and helped me through this story! You all are amazing! Thanks for your comments, kudos and support! If It wasn't for you all I probably never would have finished this. Seriously. Thank you all!!
> 
> So I thought I would put this here and maybe make sense of this story more…
> 
> This fic was originally thought up back in 2017… Yup I’ve been sitting on a gold mine for the past three years and didn’t even know it! The idea was tucked away in an ideas doc I have. I found it while trying to get ideas for tumblr prompts. And now it’s my longest story to date. With over 65K words. It broke many of my personal records and I’m really proud of this work.
> 
> I’m still not sure how it’s possible that a girl like me, who has never once seen a sex dungeon let alone been in a BDSM relationship, took on such a story. I had so much help and so many from the community have commented letting me know where my faults are and or how accurate some of it is. I have done a TON of research. The porn… The BDSM quiz… (By the way I’m a switch and a rope bunny. I’m not sure this surprises me.) And the numerous, NUMEROUS, hours of reading up on healthy dom/sub relationships. Out of this story I realized I had a true respect of the community and the real need for consent and aftercare. 
> 
> Now for some random facts I didn’t get in:  
> Zuko is pansexual. (Which is why he and Jet were a thing.)  
> Jet’s aftercare was a kiss and someone to ran their fingers through his hair. (And snacks but everyone needs to replenish after good sex!)  
> THE JETKO FANDOM IS BLESSED WITH AMAZING FANART!!  
> Mai was not the dom to mark Zuko. I originally wanted Zuko’s dom to be male. But talked with a few others and we decided it would be hot for his last dom to be female. So no, Mai was not the dom… If anything she was the sub used in the demonstrations… tho I don’t put that in there either. So she can be who ever you want.  
> The dungeon was modeled after one in Los Angeles. I took a mix of both Dungeon West and Dungeon East.  
> The slow burn was not supposed to be this slow.  
> There could be more to this story. I mean a ton more. And I’ll probably leave it open ended to add more to this story If I get there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a Kudos if you liked! Also I love reading what you thought, so please leave a comment! (Even an extra <3 will do!)
> 
> Follow me on:  
> [Tumblr](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zutaralover94)  
> 


End file.
